Les aventures de Piáochóng et Lady Black ou la rencontre avec les 12
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si 4 personnages du cartoon Miraculous étaient nés avec le sexe opposé? Et s'il existerait d'autres Miraculous? D'autres Porteurs? (Ma fiction est un tantinet différente de la série-mère!) (Vous voici prévenus, chers lecteurs!)
1. Générique

Les aventures de Piáochóng et Lady Black ou la rencontre avec les 12 Porteurs Chinois

Source: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir

Genre: UA + Amitié + Action + Romance

Couple: Pas de changement!

Dislcaimers: °Les personnages de Miraculous ne sont pas à moi.

°Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.

°Celles entre «...» veut dire qu'ils lisent.

°Celles en gras sont le fait que les personnages parlent une autre langue que le français!

°Quelques personnages, Kwamis compris, sont issus de mon imagination!

Résumé: Et si 4 personnages du cartoon Miraculous étaient nés avec le sexe opposé? Et s'il existerait d'autres Miraculous? D'autres Porteurs? (Ma fiction est un tantinet différente de la série-mère!) (Vous voici prévenus, chers lecteurs!)

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui, je suis une petite nouvelle sur le fandom, mais j'aime trop ce cartoon pour ne pas tenter ma chance! Comme vous l'avez certainement compris ceci est ma première fiction où quatre personnages ont changé de sexe! Ne soyez pas trop brutal car j'ai beau avoir regardé les 26 épisodes j'ai peur de mal faire...Bonne lecture!***

 ***PS: Un énorme merci à Hahn tah Yhel pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un autre nom que Ladybug! Merci, très chère!***

Présentation du générique

(Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, je vous présente le générique modifié par mes soins, en espérant que ça ira...)

 **Je m'appelle Nolan,  
Un garçon comme les autres.  
**

 **Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal...  
Je deviens Miraculous Piáochóng** **!**

 **Papillon noir**

 **Paris mystère  
**

 **C'est mon histoire**

 **Plutôt étrange  
**

 **La magie noire me désespère  
Et Noir Lady n'est pas un Ange.°**

 **Amour chassé-croisé,  
Mon cœur aime Isabeau  
**

 **Mais elle ne veut m'aimer que lorsque je deviens …**

 **Un Piáochóng, porte-bonheur**

 **Piáochóng magique et Piáochóng chance!  
**

 **Un Piáochóng, coccinelle du cœur  
Être héroïque en cas d'urgence!**

 **C'est moi Black Lady toujours présente  
J'ai des pouvoirs super-puissants.  
**

 **Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment  
Je me bagarre, éperdument.**

 **Amour chassé-croisé,  
J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien,  
**

 **Celui qui ne peut m'aimer quand il vit son destin …**

°J'avais hésité à écrire « Noir Lady est trop jolie pour être un Ange ». A votre avis aurais-je du l'écrire?

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui, c'était court, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper avec le VRAI premier chapitre! En vous remerciant de votre visite!***

 ***PS: Je ne donne jamais de date de parution pour mes chapitres car je suis quelque d'assez lent en temps ordinaire...Vous voici prévenu(e)s!***


	2. Chapter 1

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience car ce n'est pas facile d'écrire une fiction qui est issue du cartoon Miraculous, mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 1

Le bruit répétitif d'une immédiate dé-transformation puis une seconde plus tard un bruit mou comme si un poids vient de s'écrouler sur un lit, un gros soupir de bien-être s'échappe du lit en question.

-Nolan, tu as été spectaculaire! s'exclame une petite voix guillerette.

Tikki, la Kwami rouge à pois noirs, virevolte dans la chambre, ravie, puis se pose avec douceur sur le haut de la tête de Nolan qui sourit, touché par l'attention de son Kwami.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi, ma belle Tikki. déclare-t-il.

-Tu serais toujours toi-même, Nolan, avec ton cœur généreux et ta maladresse qui font tout ton charme! répondit la petite être rouge aux grands yeux bleus.

L'adolescent se sent rougir malgré lui. _C'est vrai que sans Tikki je serai resté ce même garçon incapable d'avoir confiance en lui..._

Le combat d'aujourd'hui avait été ardu car la personne Akumatisée se faisait connaîtrez sous le nom de Patineuse. Son pouvoir était de faire apparaître de la glace sur n'importe quel sol, mais lorsqu'elle touchait une personne cette dernière se mettait à glisser sur la surface lisse comme un patineur professionnel...

Autant dire que Piáochóng et Lady Black avaient eu beaucoup de mal à combattre la super-vilaine...Fort heureusement grâce au Piáochóng Charm le combat avait été remporté par les deux super héros de Paris.

 _C'est décidé, je ne mettrais plus JAMAIS les pieds sur une patinoire!_ se promet Nolan tout en cajolant tendrement sa Kwami.

À quelques kilomètres de chez la boulangerie-pâtisserie Dupain-Cheng une jeune fille sort de sa salle de bain personnelle enveloppée dans un peignoir-éponge, une main tenant une brosse à cheveux et l'autre un sèche-cheveux sans fil.

 _Piáochóng est magnifique..._ pense-t-elle. _Si beau, si fort, si confiant en lui! Si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui le premier jour j'en serai certainement tombée amoureuse aujourd'hui même!_

Un sourire tendre vient étirer les lèvres de l'adolescente qui disparaît rapidement lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

-Isabeau? lui parvient la voix de Nathalie. Puis-je entrer?

-Une minute! demande l'adolescente en courant vers son armoire centrale puis en sort une robe.

Plagg file se cacher dans le sac à mains de la jeune fille. Retournant à la salle de bain Isabeau enfile la robe, donne un rapide coup de brosse à ses cheveux. Satisfaite du résultat, la jeune fille sort de la salle d'eau puis vient ouvrir à l'assistante de son père.

Entrant dans la chambre Nathalie observe la fille de son patron de son regard inexpressif tout en lui demandant si tout va bien.

-Excuse-moi, je n'étais pas prête pour le shooting. répond Isabeau.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois. lui recommande l'adulte. Viens, nous risquons d'être en retard.

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille se saisit de son sac puis suit l'assistante de son père. _Vivement ce soir que je puisse rejoindre_ _Piáochóng!_

Comme toujours Isabeau se plie de bonne grâce aux demandes du photographes, maquilleuses, des coiffeuses sans oublier les personnes qui lui font essayer les créations de son père qui fort heureusement sont variées...

Chemisiers/pantalons ou jupes, robes à longues ou sans manches voir sans bretelles, les cheveux libres ou coiffés soit en chignon, tresse, macarons, queue de cheval, frisés ou sur l'épaule, etc...

 **[Je suppose que quand on est une jeune mannequin on doit mettre d'autres vêtements que les siens, de même que la coiffure? Dites-le-moi si je me suis trompée car je ne connais RIEN du tout dans le monde de la mode!]**

Trois heures plus tard Isabeau a terminé et est en route pour l'école où, exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas eu cours au matin ce qui avait permit à Piáochóng et Lady Black de sauver Paris une nouvelle fois des griffes de Papillon.

Arrivée à bon port Isabeau salue Nathalie et Le Gorille, quitte le véhicule pour se diriger vers le bâtiment où elle vit Ayla, Nino et Nolan discutant joyeusement entre eux.

-Bonjour les amis! les salue-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

-Salut Isabeau! lui répondent Alya et Nino.

Se tournant vers la jeune fille Nolan sent ses joues devenir aussi chaudes qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf dessus, essayant de lui répondre tout en bafouant difficilement une salutation convenable...Autant dire que c'est un échec.

-Respire Nolan, tu es tout rouge! sourit tendrement la fille unique de Gabriel Agreste.

Mais c'est peine perdue ce qui fait rire ses amis, mais ce moment de complicité est vite interrompu par l'arrivée d'un garçon aussi blond qu'Isabeau et aux yeux bleus qui s'agrippe comme un koala au bras de la jeune fille aux yeux verts en l'appelant du plus affreux surnom qu'il soit possible d'imaginer en l'an 2015...

-Isachooouuu!

 ***Et oui, j'arrête là sinon ce chapitre va faire je ne sais combien de kilomètres! En vous remerciant d'être venus et d'aimer ma fiction! Bonne journée/bonne soirée à toutes et tous!***


	3. Chapter 2

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience et vos reviews qui me font beaucoup plaisir! Voici mon excuse: Depuis samedi 9/07/16 internet me boudait! J'ai du attendre l'arrivée de mon frère pour le retrouver!** **Pour ce chapitre je vais tenter l'apparition de deux nouveaux Super-Vilains! Autant dire que ça ne va pas être facile pour moi...!***

Chapitre 2:  


En ce mercredi 8 juin 2015 à l'Opéra de Paris est plongé dans un silence pesant. Chaque candidats présents derrière les lourds rideaux essayent de cacher leur angoisse du mieux qu'ils le peuvent tandis que d'autres sont confiants, certains d'être pris. Certaines de ses personnes sont accompagnés d'un partenaire ou d'un animal. En entendant leur numéro les candidats, deux jeunes adultes, s'avancent sur scène. Ils sont tous deux roux et ont les yeux marron pour le garçon et gris pour la fille.

-Je m'appelle Arthur et ma sœur Liliane. Je suis contorsionniste tandis que ma sœur est une ancienne cracheuse de feu reconvertie en dompteuse.

-Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire. acquiesce un homme assis parmi la rangée de siège prévue pour les spectateurs.

Acquiesçant les deux candidats se jettent un dernier regard puis commencent leur numéro...qui est rejeté moins de deux minutes plus tard.

Quittant le bâtiment la sœur et le frère sont furieux après l'homme qui a rejeté leur demande. Au repaire de Papillon ce dernier aborde un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-L'amertume de ne pas être reconnu, cette sourde colère...C'est parfait!

Tendant la main deux papillons se posent dessus pour, un instant plus tard, devenir aussi noirs que les ténèbres.

-Volez petits Akumas! Noircissez leurs cœurs!

Quelques secondes plus tard les deux papillons noirs sont logés dans un objet spécifique chez le frère et la sœur. Un masque lumineux en forme de papillon recouvre le haut de leur visage et une voix dans leur tête à tous deux se fait entendre.

~Woman-Lion et Man-Elastic, je suis le Papillon. Ce directeur est incompétent, il n'a pas vu vos talents. Vous deviendrez les plus célèbres artistes après m'avoir rapporté les miraculous de Piáochóng et Lady Black.~

 _-Ç_ a marche, Papillon. acceptent le frère et la sœur

Et c'est ainsi que naissent Woman-Lion et Man-Elastic, deux Super-Vilains.

Au Collège Françoise Dupont la classe d'Isabeau et Nolan est plongée dans le silence où seul le bruit des stylo trouble le calme de la classe. En période d'examens le silence est de mise afin de mieux répondre aux nombreuses questions. La sonnerie de la cloche fait relever la tête aux étudiants qui soupirent de soulagement. La pause de midi...Une lueur d'espoir dans ce tunnel que sont les examens!

Sortant de la classe chaque étudiant se dirige vers la cafétéria où ils s'installent à table après avoir été cherché leur repas qu'ils commencent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien SAUF des examens!

-J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir interviewer Piáochóng que c'est une véritable torture d'attendre la fin des examens! commente Alya avec l'impatience qui lui est propre.

Nolan sourit, amusé.

-Je ne crois pas que les parents de Piáochóng souhaitent qu'il rate ses examens...Sauf s'il a l'excuse de sauver Paris! rit-il.

Nino, Isabeau et Alya rejoignent leur ami dans son éclat de rire en imaginant le tableau. Mais ce moment de détente est vite interrompu par la voix du directeur ordonnant aux élèves et professeurs de se mettre à l'abri car deux Super-Vilains se dirigent vers l'école! Moins d'une minute après l'annonce c'est la panique à la cafétéria où, effrayés, les élèves sortent en trombe de la pièce en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe de leur titulaire. Profitant de la cohue Nolan court vers les toilettes des garçons où Tikki sort de sa cachette pour le transformer après que le jeune métis ait prononcé « Tikki, transforme-moi! ».

De son côté Isabeau en a profité pour se cacher dans une classe vide pour cause de travaux où Plagg la transforme en Lady Black. L'instant d'après elle retrouve Piáochóng sur le toit du collège qui l'acceuile avec un sourire soulagé:

-Je suis soulagé de te savoir ici, petit chat°!

Souriante, la jeune Super-Héroïne s'avance vers son partenaire, l'oreille aux aguets

-Sais-tu où ce trouvent ces deux Supers-Vilains?

-Affirmatif. Ils se sont arrêtés sur la place de la Concorde.

-Alors, allons y! Se mettant en marche les deux Héros arrivent sur place en moins de vingt minutes et poussent un hoquet de stupeur en voyant à quoi ressemblent les Super-Vilains...

L'apparence physique de la femme est un étrange mélange entre l'humain et le lion car comme le Roi des animaux elle possède une magnifique crinière rousse, un pelage beige, d'une queue bien touffue et de griffes impressionnantes aux doigts des mains comme de pieds. L'homme, quand à lui, est plus effrayant car comme l'Homme-Élastique il peut étendre chaque partie de son corps à l'infini! La peau, autrefois blanche, est bleue, il porte un costume mauve et de bottes blanches.

Tournant la tête vers la femme-lion avec un sourire à vous glacer le sang, l'homme prend la parole:

-Petite sœur, nous sommes gâtés! Regarde qui vient d'arriver?

-Je vois, grand frère, les Miraculous sur un plateau d'argent! acquiesce la dite-petite sœur avec le même sourire. Je suis Woman-Lion, voici mon frère Man-Elastic.

-Nous vous empercherons de mener à bien vos projets! répond Piáochóng en se mettant en position d'attaque, yoyo en main.

Lady Black ne prononce pas un mot, mais se prépare à l'attaque. Un coup d'œil à son partenaire et le choix est fait: Elle s'occupe de Man-Elastic et Piáochóng de Woman-Lion.

Trois heures plus tard et bien des dé-transformations, de cachettes pour se réfugier puis de nouvelles transformations le duo de Super-Héros a finalement réussi à vaincre leur ennemi qui avait, à un cheveu près, presque réussi à s'emparer de leur miraculous!

 **[Oui, chers fans, je suis embêtante! Mais que voulez-vous? Je suis ARCHI nulle pour les combats en général! Si l'une ou l'un d'entre vous a des idées, je suis prenante! Envoyez-les-moi par MP, vous serez sympas tout pleins!]**

Les Akuma se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un collier de dents de lion pour la jeune femme tandis que celui de l'homme se trouvait dans son élastique à cheveux.

-Bien joués! se félicitèrent les deux partenaires en chœur.

Le « Bip bip » annonciateur d'une nouvelle dé-transformation venant de la bague de la jeune Héroïne l'alerte car il ne lui reste que deux coussinets!

-Cours petit chat. sourit le Super-Héro au costume de coccinelle, comprenant le message. On se reverra ce soir, sur le toit du Louvre, vers minuit. D'ac'?

-Chat marche!°° acquiesce la belle Héroïne.

Levant les yeux au ciel,signe évident qu'il s'y attendait, Piáochóng a un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Lady Black salue son partenaire et grâce à son bâton télescopique file comme le vent afin de se dé-transformer loin des yeux indiscrets.

-Pff...! soupire Isabeau en se laissant tomber au sol, sur le toit de son collège. Quel combat!

-J'ai faim! se fait entendre la voix râleuse de Plagg en sortant du sac à bandoulière de l'étudiante.

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone coupe sa réponse. Sortant son gsm elle constate qu'il s'agit du numéro de Nathalie! Pressant la touche verte elle répond à toutes les questions de la secrétaire de son père, lui expliquant qu'elle s'était cachée sur le toit.

-Le Gorille et moi arrivons. Ne bougez pas.

Et la communication se termine ainsi.

 _Je vais quand même descendre rassurer Nino, Alya et Nolan._ songe la fille unique de Gabriel Agreste.

Chose dite, chose faite! Après que Plagg soit retourné dans son sac à mains la jeune fille retrouve Nino, Alya et Nolan dans sa classe où ce dernier explique qu'il s'est caché dans une autre pièce. La voyant arriver Nino court vers sa meilleure amie qu'il prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte digne d'une ourse.

-Princesse°°°! T'étais où? Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude pour toi!

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Nino, je m'étais réfugiée sur le toit car je vous ai perdu de vue suite à notre sortie en catastrophe de la canti...

Mais une horrible voix masculine, stridente pour les oreilles, se fait entendre, coupant les explications d'Isabeau.

-ISACHOUUUU!

Comme le matin même un garçon vient s'agglutiner au bras de son amie (après avoir poussé Nino qui avait rendu la liberté de mouvement à son amie).

-Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer en classe! -Je suis désolée, Guillaume, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. répond, désolée, la jeune fille.

-Guillaume, tu piétines l'espace vital d'Isabeau! fait remarquer, furieuse, Alya. Le fils du Maire de Paris (Guillaume) détourne son attention de son amie pour la poser, l'air hautain, l'œil luisant de dégoût, sur la meilleure amie de Nolan.

-Peuh, n'importe quoi! réplique-t-il, dédaigneux. C'est plutôt vous qui piétiniez l'espace de mon Isachou!

-Guillaume...fronce des sourcils, agacée, Isabeau en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas insulter mes amis aussi bien en ma présence que dans mon dos!

Choqué, Guillaume tourne la tête vers la jeune mannequin, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Mais Isachou... Le visage d'Isabeau s'adoucit, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Tu es mon ami, je te prie de respecter mes choix.

Cinq minutes plus tard arrive Nathalie. Souhaitant une bonne fin de journée à ses amis Isabeau sort de la salle de classe puis de l'établissement scolaire pour prendre place à l'intérieur de la voiture où elle explique à la secrétaire de son père ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chances. Monsieur votre Père était très inquiet.

 _Pour moi? Ou pour la séance de photos prévues demain matin?_ songe avec tristesse Isabeau.

 ***OUF! J'arrête ici ce chapitre car je suis à sec! J'espère qu'il vous a plu comme moi même s'il m'a fallut un temps de fou pour l'écrire! Bonne journée/Bonne soirée à toutes et tous!***

°Je vois bien Nolan surnommer sa partenaire par ce petit nom! Pas vous?

°°ENFIN! J'ai mon premier jeu de mots! Bon, il n'est pas grandiose, mais mine de rien, faut se creuser les méninges pour en trouver!

°°°Une amitié fille/garçon est possible, mais je vois mal Nino appeler Isabeau par « Hé, mec! », alors je me suis dis que « Princesse » pourrait coller étant donné que Nino n'a pas de sentiments amoureux envers Isabeau!


	4. Chapitre 3: Deux nouveaux élèves

***Bonsoir/Bonjour suite à des problèmes TROP répétitifs à mon goût avec Internet ma mère a du demander de l'aide à l'un de mes frangins le 21/08/16 car je devais emprunter le pc de ma mère pour pouvoir lire et commenter les chapitres de fictions que je lis! Sinon j'ai une demande à vous faire: Voulez-vous voir apparaître le porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille?** **Car cette idée m'est venue aujourd'hui (27/09/16) car je souhaite faire apparaître deux personnages dont l'un n'est pas de moi°, mais que je souhaite emprunter au créateur de 'Miraculous les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir' (tout en lui donnant un nom de mon choix) car je suis trop impatiente pour tenir jusqu'en mai 2017! Le deuxième, le fameux porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille, est bel et bien de ma composition! En vous remerciant chaleureusement pour votre compréhension...*** **°Serez-vous le ou la reconnaître?**

Chapitre 3: Deux nouveaux élèves

Les rares fois où Lady Noire et Piáochóng ne combattent pas les gens akumatisés qu'envoient le Papillon Tikki repense aux anciennes Ladybug qu'elle a connu par le passé et autant dire qu'elle en a connu des centaines depuis la création du miraculous sous forme de boucles d'oreilles! Avant sa rencontre avec Nolan Tikki devenait toujours l'esprit protecteur de jeunes filles et jeunes femmes de tous horizons et de toutes origines, alors quelle n'avait été sa surprise en se réveillant de découvrir que sa prochaine protégée est un garçon! Loin d'être une féministe Tikki avait vite deviné la grandeur d'âme et la gentillesse sans fond de Nolan. Le seul point noir, d'après elle, était qu'il souhaitait avoir une musculature, mais fort heureusement la petite Kwami réussit à le convaincre qu'un homme sans muscles apparents et au cœur d'or peut être considéré comme critères de l'homme idéal.

-Décidément les humains sont bien étranges...murmure-t-elle à l'abri dans la poche extérieure du gilet de son protégé.

Un souvenir, pas si lointain (selon elle), lui revient en tête: L'époque des Trois mousquetaires!

Si on oublie les saletés, les maladies et tous ce que les hommes ont fait de mal à cette époque (sans et avec l'aide du Papillon) la Kwami rouge n'oubliera jamais Anne d'Herblay (1), mieux connue sous le nom d'Aramis qui avait fait preuve de courage en se faisant passer pour un homme tout en réussissant à mener sa double vie avec brio!

 _Quel dommage qu'elle a du faire croire à sa mort pour que jamais les membres de ses amis ne découvrent ses secrets!_ soupire Tikki. _Athos et elle auraient été si beaux ensemble..._

-Tikki? s'inquiète Nolan. Est-ce que ça va?

Battant des paupières la petite Kwami sourit à son ami, le rassurant en lui partageant ses pensées.

-Aramis?! s'exclame, ravi, le jeune garçon. Tu as été la Kwami d'Anne, l'un des Trois Mousquetaires?! J'adore ces hommes! Petit, je rêvais de devenir comme eux! Certes, j'ai grandi, mais ils restent mes héros!

 _J'ai promis à Anne de ne pas trahir son secret, mais Nolan est quelqu'un qui sait les garder au fond de lui-même._

Durant toute l'après-midi Nolan et Tikki discutent sur les Trois Mousquetaires, mais Tikki n'a pas révélé le secret de Anne car bien qu'elle aime beaucoup son ami, elle ne souhaite pas trahir son serment même si Anne est décédée depuis très longtemps! Le lendemain matin, arrivant à l'heure à l'école grâce à sa mère, Nolan remarque qu'Alya, Isabeau et Nino discutent avec sur leur visage un mélange d'excitation et de curiosité. S'approchant de ses amis, il les salut en ces mots sans bégayer (un exploit) devant l'élue de son cœur!

-Salut les amis!

-Oh, salut Nolan! se retournent les filles en lui souriant.

-T'es à l'heure,mec! sourit Nino en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Tu t'es levé du bon pied!

Embarrassé, Nolan explique que c'est sa mère qui est venue le réveiller afin d'éviter un nouveau retard en classe. À peine le jeune garçon termine-t-il sa phrase que la cloche se met à sonner faisant soupirer les quatre amis qui regrettent de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour discuter avant d'aller en classe.

Se dirigeant vers leur classe le quatuor salue leurs camarades et pour certains leur font la bise ou bien des accolades. Nathanaël rougit fortement lorsque Isabeau le salue. Une fois installé à leur place respective et l'arrivée du prof' les cours de mathématique aurait commencé si quelqu'un derrière la porte n'aurait frappé à la porte.

-Entrez! accorde son accord le professeur.

La porte s'ouvre sur le directeur faisant se lever la classe entière pour marquer son respect à l'homme qui se dirige vers l'enseignant et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille puis quitte la classe après avoir permit aux élèves de se rasseoir.

-Jeunes gens, il semblerait que deux nouveaux élèves viennent d'arriver. prend la parole l'homme de math' puis tournant la tête vers la porte. Entrez, Messieurs.

Et la porte s'ouvre sur deux garçons aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, de même taille, mais dotés tous deux d'une grande beauté...

Le premier a le teint basané, le regard vert forêt et les cheveux bruns coupés courts. Il est habillé de vêtements et de chaussures, à première vue, de grandes marques et porte au cou un collier où l'extrémité orange fait penser à une queue de renard.

Le second a le teint pâle, l'œil gauche vert-gris pétillant de bonté, les cheveux blonds vénitiens retenus en une haute queue de cheval dont une mèche cache son œil droit. Contrairement au premier adolescent le second porte un t-shirt blanc et un jeans des plus banales accompagnés d'une veste sans manches (montrant de fins muscles bien dessinés) et de hautes bottes en cuir noir.

-Je m'appelles Matteo Rossi. se présente le brun.

Alors que le second garçon est sur le point de se présenter le premier monopolise la parole racontant sa vie en détails pendant plusieurs minutes, mais grâce au professeur le jeune garçon à la veste de cuir peut se présenter.

-Mon nom est Adelphe (2) Sword, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. sourit-il.

-Installez-vous, jeunes gens.

Adelphe se dirige vers Nathanaël où il s'assoit à sa droite tandis que Matteo va s'installer à côté de Rose car Juleka est malade.

À la récréation Matteo reprend son récit faisant de lui la coqueluche de l'école qui autrefois était Guillaume. Les seuls à ne pas y croire sont Nolan, Isabeau et Adelphe.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire autant de bobards sur sa vie. soupire Adelphe

-Comment sais-tu qu'il ment? demande, surprise, Isabeau.

-Il y a peut être un fond de vérité dans certains de ses propos, mais je donnerai ma main à couper que le reste n'est que la poudre aux yeux. hausse des épaules l'adolescent à la chevelure vénitienne. Mais vu comment nos camarades l'adulent, ils ne me croiront pas.

Le reste de la journée se passe plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce que Matteo ne prononce une phrase malheureuse qui fâche profondément Nolan qui sous son héroïque apparence humilie le lycéen Italien donnant naissance à Fox (3), mais fort heureusement la situation redevient vite à la normale après que Piáochóng ait compris le pouvoir de Fox qui redevient Matteo sous le regard rassuré et optimiste d'un jeune garçon caché dans l'ombre...

-Finalement, ils s'en sont plutôt bien sortis. sourit le jeune garçon. Pas vrai, Apium (4)?

Le prénommé Apium acquiesce puis retourne se cacher dans la poche intérieur de la veste de son ami. Quittant sa cachette après avoir vérifié que ni Piáochóng ni Lady Black ne l'ait vu, le jeune garçon retourne chez lui, le cœur léger, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-'man, j'suis rentré! s'exclame Adelphe en franchissant le seuil de l'appartement dans lequel il vit avec sa mère.

Inès (5) Sword est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plongeant et le regard ayant le même gris-vert que son fils.

-Bonjour, mon chéri! sourit-elle après avoir serré son enfant contre elle. Comment s'est passé ta journée?

Adelphe sourit et raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant son premier jour.

-J'ai vu petite sœur, elle est magnifique!termine-t-il son récit.

Le sourire tendre de Madame Sword se fane remplacé par l'inquiétude, attrapant son enfant par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans celui de ce dernier:

-Comment va-t-elle? Quelle est sa vie auprès de son père?

Surprit par la soudaine inquiétude de sa mère Adelphe attrape les mains de son parent et les serre tendrement et fermement dans les siennes.

-Elle va très bien, bien que le début de sa vie n'a pas été des plus drôles, c'est une ado très gentille, très belle et très généreuse. La seule chose de négative est qu'elle ne sait pas tenir tête à son père, mais hormis cela elle est en parfaite santé.

Soulagée, Madame Sword enlace son fils qui l'étreint à son tour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, 'man...chuchote-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère. Je veillerai toujours sur elle!

1) Je n'ai jamais lu les livres d'Alexandre Dumas, mais aimant beaucoup les Trois Mousquetaires je me suis dis que ça serait amusant de faire en sorte que l'un d'eux soit une femme! Après tout le prénom Anne était mixte à l'époque...

2) Son prénom signifie « Frère » à vous de découvrir pourquoi un tel prénom!

3) Je n'allais pas donner le prénom Voltina à un mec tout de même!

4) Comme on ne connaît pas les noms des autres Kwamis, j'en invente un!

5) Ce prénom vient du grec Agnê qui signifie « Chaste » ou « Pure » ou du latin Agnus se traduisant par « Agneau ». En arabe, ce prénom veut dire « Sociabilité » ou « Amabilité ». Son équivalent français est Agnès.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après une longue absence pour écrire ce chapitre 3, je vous avoue qu'il est ENFIN (!) terminé! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai fais apparaître Lila, mais en garçon ce qui fait que 4 personnages ont changé de sexe car je dois avouer que je l'avais oublié cette petite peste d'Italienne! Bonne soirée/Bonne journée à vous et merci encore de votre patience!***


	5. Chapitre 4: Coccinelle et Abeille

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 4ème chapitre que vous avez attendu avec grande impatience! En ce jour du24 octobre 2016, j'ai su réaliser en moins de 4 heures ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!***

Chapitre 4: Abeille et Coccinelle contre le Papillon

Peu de gens le savent, mais Gabriel Agreste, malgré son visage impassible, a dans le cœur un double regret: Celui de ne pas avoir su sauver sa femme et son autre enfant. Isabeau n'est pas le seul enfant du célèbre styliste car elle était venue au monde avec un jumeau!

La surprise avait ravi les jeunes parents car depuis le Moyen-Âge la famille Agreste ne comptait qu'un seul héritier, alors des jumeaux...C'était une heureuse surprise pour le jeune père! Avant le drame Gabriel Agreste était un homme plus ouvert, plus démonstratif de ses émotions et sentiments, le célèbre styliste (il l'est devenu un mois avant la naissance de ses enfants) était un mari et un père attentionné, aimant, toujours là pour son épouse et leurs petits car il refusait de partir loin de sa famille et lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix il téléphonait chaque jours ou alors il prenait des nouvelles via les réseaux sociaux pour pouvoir entendre et voir les membres de sa tendre famille...

Jusqu'à ce triste jour où sa femme était partie se promener au parc avec leurs enfants âgés de un an et n'est jamais rentrée. Nathalie, qui travaillait depuis peu à l'époque, était partie à la recherche de la femme de son patron, avait fouillé chaque mètre carré du parc, mais n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice pouvant lui donner une explication sur la disparition de Mme Agreste. Après avoir téléphoné à la police qui l'avait aidé dans ses recherches ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que l'un d'eux retrouva la poussette dans laquelle pleurait à chaudes larmes Isabeau, légèrement blessée au torse au niveau du cœur, mais rien ne permit de conclure que Mme Agreste et son autre bébé sont encore vivants...déclarés mort par Monsieur Bourgeois après avoir prit connaissance de l'événement!

Depuis cette triste nuit Gabriel Agreste est devenu l'homme que tous Paris et le monde entier connaît à savoir un homme qui n'a pas hésité à enfermé sa fille dans leur trop grande demeure avec comme seule compagnie féminine Nathalie qui, en plus de son travail comme assistante du célèbre styliste, devient tour à tour professeur et nounou de la jeune héritière qui en grandissant a oublié l'existence d'un jumeau...

La raison est fort simple: Gabriel a refusé que Nathalie raconte la moindre anecdote sur l'enfant disparu qui avait partagé avec elle le souffle de la vie, les premiers babillements, les premiers pas et les premiers mots.

Au 7 ans de sa fille il lui conta brièvement que sa mère était morte depuis longtemps et qu'il lui interdisait de poser toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait se poser sur sa mère, offrant comme seule preuve qu'elle avait bien eu une maman, un médaillon-photo représentant Mme Agreste serrant contre elle un tout jeune bambin aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil...

Au collège Françoise Dupont Isabeau fronce des sourcils devant sa feuille de contrôle. Depuis le matin elle ne se sent pas très bien, mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Nathalie et ses amis elle s'est levée, a prit son petit-déjeuner et est montée dans la limousine l'amenant à l'école.

Arrivée à l'école l'héritière de la famille Agreste s'était sentie en pleine forme, rassurée sur son état de santé, mais à la pause de midi, elle n'avait rien mangé, l'estomac noué sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

-Je crois que j'appréhende le contrôle de tout à l'heure. avait-elle sourit.

Nino avait grimacé car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier, Alya taquinant son ami DJ comme quoi il aurait du l'écouter alors que Nolan est inquiet pour la jeune fille.

-Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, tu n'as pas touché à ton plateau!

En effet la fille de Gabriel Agreste n'a rien mangé, seul son verre d'eau est vide, de même que la cruche. Souriant à Nolan qui en rougit et bégaie, Isabeau se lève, son plateau en main, mais un vertige l'a saisit, lui faisant lâcher son plateau dans un bruit sourd alors qu'elle recule de quelques pas. Bruit sourd que tous entendent et fait tourner la tête vers elle, faisant se lever Nolan qui, rapide comme l'éclair, rattrape sa camarade in extremis...

-Isabeau!

Le teint pâle, le souffle rapide, la peau sèche sous les doigts de l'adolescent métis, les battements rapides du cœur de son amie qu'il tient contre son torse. La jeune mannequin n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme...

-Tu es pâle à faire peur! fait remarquer Alya en se levant. Est-ce que ça va?

-Tout va très bien..sourit la jeune fille. Juste un petit malaise...je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin.

Alors qu'Alya, Nino et Nolan tentent de convaincre la jeune héritière de se rendre à l'infirmerie la fin de la pause de midi sonne, signe qu'ils doivent retourner en classe. Ils ignorent qu'Adelphe les a entendu, inquiet sur l'état de santé d'Isabeau. En classe Adelphe a terminé son contrôle depuis plusieurs minutes, mais afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur il observe du coin de l'œil l'un de ses camarades que son esprit et son cœur ont été foudroyés lors de son arrivée...

-Mademoiselle Agreste, est-ce que ça va? entend-il la voix de son professeur.

Levant la tête il remarque la lividité de la peau de la meilleure amie de Nino, sa main droite massant son front et son corps frissonnant alors qu'il fait 25° dans la classe! Incapable de parler la jeune fille secoue doucement de la tête, confirmant l'inquiétude du jeune homme à la chevelure vénitienne. Alors qu'Isabeau se lève après que son professeur lui ait recommandé de se rendre à l'infirmerie la jeune fille s'écroule sous le hurlement inquiet de Nolan, Guillaume et celui muet d' Adelphe. D'ailleurs ce dernier et Nolan s'élancent vers la jeune fille inconsciente où après avoir posé sa main contre son front le protéger de Tikki fait remarquer à tous qu'Isabeau est fiévreuse, mais à peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que la sonnerie du gsm d'Alya se fait entendre comme quoi une nouvelle victime du Papillon vient de se manifester!

Nolan dut confier Isabeau à Guillaume qui, après avoir sonné à son chauffeur, quitte l'établissement, son amie dans les bras, en direction de la maison des Agreste! Piáochóng, quant à lui, a réussit à quitter l'école sans se faire remarquer. Consultant le GPS de son Yoyo il court le plus rapidement possible vers la tour Eiffel où il a la surprise de voir la personne Akumatisée combattre...

-Un Mousquetaire?!

En effet la personne qui combat la victime du Papillon porte une chemise de dentelle blanche où le col et les poignets sont décorés de fines arabesques, d'un pantalon et de bottes noirs et d'un ''haut''° jaune rayé de noir, tenant dans une main une épée, les cheveux vénitiens suivant les mouvements du corps avec grâce et légèreté, mais la deuxième chose qui surprend Nolan est que le mousquetaire rayé de jaune et de noir semble...voler!

Reprenant ses esprits le fils unique de Monsieur et Madame Dupain-Cheng observe l'akumatisé: Visiblement il s'agit d'une jeune fille qui attaque à l'aide de cartes qui explosent au moindre contact, contact que le Mousquetaire volant esquive assez aisément.

-Dis-moi où sont Lady Black et Piáochóng! hurle-t-elle de rage.

Secouant de la tête, Nolan saute du toit sur lequel il se tenait et atterrit sur la terre ferme, faisant tourné la tête de l'Akumatisée dans sa direction.

-On me demande? sourit-il en s'armant de son yoyo.

-Bien le bonjour, Piáochóng! sourit le Mousquetaire visiblement ravi de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom.

-Bonjour. acquiesce-t-il puis se rendant compte qu'il ignore le nom du jeune homme armé. Heu...

-Abeja°° . se pose le jeune garçon en tendant sa main libre vers la Coccinelle.

Main qu'hésite Nolan à serrer, mais sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe l'instant d'après il se retrouve au ciel, Abeja lui tenant fermement le poignet gauche.

-C'était moins une! soupire Abeja.

Regardant en bas Nolan voit que là où ils se tenaient moins d'une seconde auparavant un énorme cratère y a prit place faisant déglutir ce dernier, soudain mal à l'aise. _Et Lady Black qui n'est pas encore là...Nolan reprends-toi! Ce mec n'est pas ton ennemi, du moins je l'espère..._

Pendant deux heures les deux héros apprennent à se connaître tout en évitant les attaques sournoises de Miss Bombe (la victime) car suite à un message de sa partenaire Piáochóng apprend qu'elle est souffrante et qu'elle doit garder le lit durant le restant de la semaine. Pendant ces cent-vingt minutes Nolan découvre que son nouveau partenaire possède un pouvoir assez incroyable et des plus utiles! Il sait se rendre intangible, augmentant la colère de Miss Bombe ce qui permet à Nolan de s'emparer de l'objet dans lequel se trouve l'Akuma qu'il déchire (une carte représentant la Reine des Cœurs) pour ensuite purifier le papillon blanc et rendre son aspect d'origine à la ville et aux alentour grâce à son Lucky Charm! Miss Bombe a retrouvé son apparence humaine, complètement déboussolée, mais très vite par Piáochóng.

-Piáochóng, c'était génial! s'écrie une voix que la Coccinelle mâle reconnaît.

Se retournant pour faire face à Alya, Nolan affiche le sourire qu'il lui réserve, répondant du mieux qu'il peut à ses innombrables questions afin d'alimenter le Piáoblog.

-Le Piáoblog? répète, vraiment surprit, Abeja. Qu'est-ce dont?

Se rendant compte de sa présence Nolan et Alya se retournent pour lui faire face, le premier pensant à tort qu'il était parti et la seconde car elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop enthousiasme de la victoire de son héro.

-Qui êtes-vous? demande-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils tout en fouillant sa mémoire.

Rangeant son épée, le jeune héro à la chevelure vénitienne s'approche de l'apprentie journaliste, une main dans le dos, l'autre posée sur son cœur, il s'incline dans une parfaite révérence.

-Mon nom est Abeja, gente Dame. embrasse-t-il légèrement les doigts de l'adolescente dans un baise-main réussi.

Surprise par le geste de l'inconnu Alya sent ses joues s'empourprer alors que Nolan en perd la voix devant une telle démonstration de respect. Un ''Bip! Bip!'' fait sursauter Nolan qui porte une main à l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles alors qu'Abeja porte l'une de ses siennes à son cou où un collier en acier représentant une abeille y pend où une rayure a disparue.

-À une prochaine fois, Piáochóng. sourit Abeja à l'adresse de la Coccinelle puis en tournant la tête vers Alya. Gente Dame.

Déployant ses ailes il s'envole sous le regard surprit, mais admiratif d'Alya qui en ouvre grand la bouche...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment avez-vous trouvé Abeja? Impresionnant, non? Je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas pour rien que j'aime les Mousquetaires car je suis une fan des monarchies et des coutumes qu'il fallait apprendre lorsqu'on s'adressait à un monarque ou un autre noble...J'espère que je n'ai pas fais de fautes car j'ai beau être originaire d'un pays où on a une monarchie, je ne pense pas que ça soit demain la veille que je me retrouverai devant mon Roi et ma Reine en personne...***

°Le fameux vêtement bleu roi que portent les Mousquetaires avec une croix dessinée sur le torse et les épaules!

°°''Abeille'' en espagnol!


	6. Chapitre 5: Inquiétude

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Chères lectrices, je vous remercie du fond du cœur car grâce à vous, je sais trancher! Face à 3 avis sur 4** **Siegfried a remporté la première place! Je vous remercie pour votre opinion, je vous souhaite** **une agréable lecture!***

 ***PS: Chère Mindell, voici le nom des gens qui ont choisi Siedfried: Kimblette, Corail2002 et Hahn Tah Yhel! Je te remercie aussi pour ton petit MP-réponse!***

Chapitre 5: Inquiétude

Rentré chez lui Nolan repense à son combat contre Miss la Bombe, mais plus précisément à Abeja. _Quel étrange garçon! Sans lui à mes côtés jamais je n'aurai su vaincre Miss Bombe! Je me demande si Lady Black serait ravie d'apprendre l'existence d'un troisième héro? Sûrement car de ce que Tikki m'a apprit il existe sept Miraculous, dont si je compte les boucles d'oreilles, la bague de Lady Black, le collier d'Abeja et celui du Papillon ça fait en tout quatre. A quoi ressemblent les trois derniers?_

-Tu penses à Abeja, Nolan? demande Tikki.

-Oui et aux autres Miraculous dont tu m'avais parlé. acquiesce l'adolescent. Cependant...

Tikki vient se poser sur le bureau de son protéger l'écoutant avec attention.

-Je trouve étrange que Lady soit malade le même jour qu'Isabeau...

-Tu sais n'importe qui peut tomber malade le même jour! lui fait remarquer Tikki.

A une vingtaine de kilomètres de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng Abeja se dé-transforme à l'abri des regards. Une fois à l'intérieur de chez lui, Adelphe Sword s'adosse à la porte d'entrée tout en soupirant de soulagement. _C'était moins une..._

-Grand frère? Ça va?

Rouvrant les yeux Adelphe tourne la tête vers la gauche et sourit à la personne qui vient de lui adresser la parole.

-Ça va, p'tit frère.

Le sous-nommé « P'tit frère » est un jeune garçon de 15 ans° à la chevelure et au regard couleur onyx, le teint pâle, il fait la même taille que Nathaniel et comme ce dernier et son frère une mèche de cheveux lui cache un œil alors que le reste de ses cheveux sont ébouriffés dans un parfait effet ''je-viens-de-me-lever''. Une tenue de jogging et un gilet phosphorescent sur le dos sont les habits qu'il porte, signe évident qu'il a été courir et qu'il vient de rentrer.

Vingt et un mois séparent les deux frères, mais cette différence ne les empêchent pas d'être aussi unis que les doigts d'une même main car tous deux savent le pourquoi ils portent un patronyme qui n'est pas le leur car leur mère a été plus que claire. En aucuns cas ils ne doivent porter l'attention du Papillon sur eux...

-Avec Piáochóng tu as été filmé. révèle le jeune garçon au regard de nuit.

C'est sans surprise qu'Adelphe acquiesce, se décolle de la porte et suit son frère jusqu'à la cuisine où une montagne de crêpes légèrement fumantes les attend accompagnée de différentes confitures, de miel et de chocolat chaud... Avec appétit les deux frères s'attablent et attaquent de bon cœur tout en écoutant Apium (il connaît la mère et le frère d'Adelphe et sait que jamais ils ne parleront de lui à l'extérieur de la maison) leur conter les mille et une aventures qu'il a vécues avec ses différents protégés.

Après de nombreux fous-rires, d'anecdotes en tous genres l'adolescent au regard de nuit lâche ses couverts qui tintent sur l'assiette, le teint maladif, stoppant Apium dans son récit et Adelphe dans son geste de porter une bouchée de crêpe.

-Firmin? l'appelle Apium.

-Merde, Firm'! s'écrie Adelphe en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

Contournant la table il sort son portable de sa poche et compose le numéro des urgences en voyant son frère commencer à suffoquer., les deux mains à son cœur...

-Allô les urgences? Mon frère se sent mal, venez vite!

Trois heures plus tard Adelphe tourne en rond comme un lion en cage devant les portes double du bloc opératoire dans lequel se trouve son frère. La mère des deux garçons est injoignable, mais l'adolescent à la chevelure vénitienne a su répondre à toutes les questions que les ambulanciers lui ont posées, mais Adelphe reste inquiet malgré son calme apparent.

-Adelphe? l'appelle une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant le grand frère du jeune souffrant voit Nahaniel debout devant lui, son éternel cahier à dessins calé contre son torse comme le plus précieux des trésors, une lueur inquiété et interrogative brillant dans son regard vert.

-Nathaniel?questionne Adelphe, pas certain du prénom de son camarade.

Acquiesçant le jeune homme roux demande à son nouveau camarade ce qu'il fait là.

-Mon petit frère a eu une attaque. se laisse tomber Adelphe sur une des chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente.

Gardant le silence, Nathaniel s'assit près du grand frère inquiet et timidement dépose sa main sur son épaule. Adelphe soupire tout en acquiesçant, remerciant le jeune homme de son soutien silencieux. Se passant les mains plusieurs fois dans les cheveux Adelphe plonge ses ongles profondément dans la chaire tendre de sous ses mèches, murmurant dans un parfait anglais des remontrances contre lui-même.

Deux heures de plus trouvent Adelphe racontant à Nathaniel leur enfance à lui et son frère, leur vie au Québec, la découverte très tôt de la maladie de Firmin lorsque ce dernier avait six mois, la passion et le don de son frère pour la musique classique (« Il doit être le seul garçon au monde à jouer de la harpe ») et le pourquoi ils ont quitté le Québec pour la France, mais jamais il n'a fait mention de leur père et ça Nathaniel l'a parfaitement compris, mais n'a posé aucunes questions.

-Merci, Nat'. sourit le fils aîné de Madame Sword.

-De rien. sourit en retour l'ancien Illustrateur.

-Monsieur Sword? Se fait entendre une voix à la droite d'Adelphe.

Ce dernier tourne la tête, voit un immense lit que deux infirmières poussent doucement, mais une masse de cheveux noirs indique à Adelphe que son frère se trouve dans le lit. Se levant le jeune homme à la chevelure vénitienne s'approche du médecin après s'être présenté.

-Comment va mon frère, Docteur?

-L'opération a été longue, mais votre frère va bien. par deux fois nous avons du arrêter une hémorragie externe assez importante. Votre frère pratique-t-il un sport de combat?

-Des hémorragies? répète, horrifié, Adelphe. Non, à part la course à pieds notre médecin de famille lui avait déconseillé d'autres sports trop éprouvants pour son cœur.

 ***Eeeeeet coupé! Je stoppe là! Alors chères lectrices? Comment trouvez-vous Firmin? Bon, j'admets que j'ai une légère tendance à faire souffrir mes personnages, mais que voulez-vous? J'ignore de quoi trois mecs peuvent discuter pendant le goûter! Y a-t-il une parmi vous qui saurait expliquer le pourquoi de deux hémorragies? Tout est possible! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!***

°Dans mon histoire Nolan et ses camarades de classe ont tous 16 ans!


	7. Chapitre 6: Inès

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'ignore si ce sont les vacances ou vos commentaires réguliers, mais j'ai de l'imagination à revendre pour mon histoire! Alors que mes futurs livres, rien! Mais bon! Je garde l'espoir qu'elle me reviendra! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, les filles!***

Chapitre 6: Inès

POV?

 _Quitter la France pour le Québec en abandonnant ma fille a été le choix le plus douloureux que j'ai du faire. La vie de mes enfants, la mienne et celle du bébé que je portais étaient en jeu. Contrairement à ce que les Parisiens croient le Papillon existe depuis mon adolescence, mais il n'était pas l'homme qu'il est devenu._

 _Au contraire, il était un super-héros aimé et adulé de tous, toutes les femmes lui écrivaient des lettres dans le secret espoir d'être l'heureuse élue que son cœur choisirait, mais il me prit de court en m'offrant une bouquet de roses rouge avec un petit mot me demandant d'être sa petite amie et de dévoiler nos identités respectives. Il avait 25 ans, j'en avais 17._

 _Ce jour-là a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie car je vivais le bonheur auprès de l'homme que j'aimais en secret depuis que je suis enfant._

 _Notre relation a duré 5 ans à la fin desquelles mon petit ami me demanda ma main le soir de Noël en présence de nos amis supers-héros et de Maître Fû qui ont applaudi après que j'ai répondu « Oui », les larmes aux yeux._

 _Après notre mariage à l'église et notre lune de miel au Machu_ _Picchu_ _notre vie était des plus enviées même si les nombreuses demandes des journalistes étaient pesantes, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. Après 2 ans de mariage j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. La joie et le bonheur nous ont accompagné tout au long de ma grossesse où on apprit que j'étais enceinte de faux jumeaux: Un garçon et une fille._

 _Le choix des prénoms avait été dur car je voulais respecter la tradition de ma famille, alors que mon mari souhaitait des prénoms plus ''normaux''._

 _Finalement j'ai su remporté la partie car à la naissance des Jumeaux une infirmière nous apprit que notre fils a comme tâche de naissance un dessin de feuille à la cuisse gauche._

-Tu vois? avais-je sourit, malicieuse. J'avais raison! Siegfried est parfait pour notre petit!

-Bon, d'accord, j'admets ma défaite! avait rit mon mari.

 _Pendant douze mois je me suis occupée et ai aimé mes enfants avec tout l'Amour qu'une mère ressent pour sa progéniture jusqu'au jour où un homme est venu vers moi avec un air étrange, me disant que je devais laisser un de mes bébés derrière moi et disparaître pour protéger l'autre._

 _Bien sûr, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, mais sa poigne solide et le couteau qu'il a sorti de je ne sais où pour le placer sous ma gorge m'a persuadé de l'écouter, alors que mes bébés pleuraient à chaudes larmes..._

-Écoutez -moi bien, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, mais l'enfant que vous portez possède un grand pouvoir que des personnes malveillantes convoiteront dans le futur. Partez avec l'un de vos enfants, l'autre devra rester i...

 _Lui ayant donné un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre, j'ai tenté de fuir tout en poussant la poussette, mais c'était peine perdue. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en me réveillant je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôtel, Siegfried dormant à mes côtés._

 _J'avais tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait été blessé car une fine cicatrice lui barrait le front. Je n'ai su qu'à midi tapantes que je me trouvais au Canada car une femme était venue m'apporter un plateau. Jamais, elle ne répondit à mes questions, mais m'ordonna de changer d'identité si je voulais que mes enfants et moi-même ayons la vie sauve...J'avais tout tenté pour retourner chez moi pour revoir mon mari et notre fille. En vain._

 _Ma seconde grossesse a été plus difficile que la première car s'occuper d'un bébé de 1 an, trouver un équilibre dans ma nouvelle vie tout en gardant l'espoir qu'un jour nous pourrons retourner en France mon bébé et moi, mes recherches pour trouver un emploi alors que j'avais la possibilité de vivre dans la chambre d'hôtel où je me trouvais, prier le Seigneur qu'Il protège ma petite fille et mon mari, tenir mon journal intime pour, un jour, l'offrir à ma fille._

 _La naissance de Firmin a été longue et douloureuse, mais je l'ai aimé dès que la sage-femme me l'avait déposé dans mes bras. Ce n'est qu'une heure après sa naissance que je pris conscience des paroles de l'homme qui m'avait agressé 9 mois auparavant étaient vraies:_

 _Firmin est un Polymorphe._

 _Ce jour-là j'ai pris la décision qu'on attendait de moi: Inès Sword est devenu mon nouveau nom alors que Siegfried s'appelle..._

-Madame Sword? m'appelle-t-on.

-Oui, Koraline? répondis-je en levant les yeux de la copie que je corrige.

-L'hôpital a téléphoné tout à l'heure, je leur ai dis que vous étiez occu...

-L'hôpital?! m'écris-je, horrifiée. Oh, mon Dieu, Firmin!

 _Me levant précipitamment j'attrape mes affaires et cours le plus rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de l'école puis jusqu'à ma voiture. Trente minutes plus tard j'arrive à l'hôpital où je demande à l'accueil où se trouve mon bébé._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard je suis au deuxième étage devant la porte où mon enfant se repose après avoir été opéré._

 _Frappant doucement, j'entre après qu'on m'ait donné l'autorisation d'entrer. Adelphe est là..._

 _Entrant dans la chambre Adelphe se jette à mon cou où je l'entends sangloter, s'excusant de ne pas avoir mieux protéger son frère._

 _Serrant mon fils aîné contre moi je lui murmure qu'il n'est pas responsable de la maladie de son frère, qu'il ne doit pas se juger responsable en rien et que par son calme il a sut appeler l'hôpital pour qu'il prenne en charge l'arrivée de Firmin._

 _Toujours en larmes, Adelphe me raconte ce que le médecin qui a opéré Firmin lui a apprit, je serre plus fortement mon enfant contre moi tout en lui caressant les cheveux, le cœur tremblant de peur._

-C'est sûrement un coup du Papillon, j'en donnerai mon miel au Diable! se manifeste Apium.

 _Relevant la tête, je lui demande de s'expliquer._

-Jusqu'à présent Fifi a toujours fait super attention à l'endroit où il allait courir, pas vrai? Et ben, j'en conclue qu'une personne qui se trouvait dans le même lieu que Fifi et a été Akumatisé sans que Lady Black ou Piáochóng ne soit au courant!

-Si c'est le cas il faut les prévenir. murmure, faiblement, Adelphe.

 _Acquiesçant, je réfléchis à comment nous pourrions prévenir les deux Supers-Héros de Paris sans pour autant quitter la chambre de Firmin. Une idée me vient lorsque je regarde Apium._

-Apium? Peux-tu nous rendre ce service?

-Pas de problème, Beauté Lumineuse°! s'incline Apium puis quitte la chambre de l'hôpital par l'une des fenêtres restée ouverte.

 _Je m'appelle_ _Inès, j'ai 40 ans et je vous ai raconté mon histoire._

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que j'aurais su apporter quelques réponses à vos questions comme je remercie une connaissance avec qui je papote de temps en temps par MP pour le choix du pouvoir de Firmin! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!***


	8. 7: Un garçon qui n'est pas Piáochóng

***Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font MEGA plaisir à chaque fois! Avez-vous su trouvé les réponses à vos questions? Et que pensez-vous du pouvoir de Firmin? Pratique? Handicapant? N'hésitez pas à me le dire via vos review! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 7: Un garçon qui n'est pas Piáochóng

Dans un appartement parisien des plus classiques un vieil homme repense à ce qu'il s'est passé moins de cinq heures auparavant.

Portant sa tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres c'est avec une incroyable précision qu'il se raconte sa journée à un petit être ressemblant beaucoup à une abeille...

FLASH-BACK

Au Buttes Chaumont, charmant parc Parisien, le vieil homme se promenait, savourant les douces températures que cette fin de juin apporte avant les fortes chaleurs de l'été. S'étant assit à même la pelouse il a regardé les gens se baladant dans le parc jusque à ce que son regard s'arrête sur un jeune garçon en tenue de joggings à la chevelure et au regard de nuit s'arrête près du banc sur lequel un sac ouvert est posé.

Le jeune garçon en sort une bouteille d'eau et plus intriguant pour le vieil homme une boite rectangulaire qu'il connaît bien. _Étrange..._

L'étrangeté de la scène n'était pas que l'adolescent soit malade, mais l'aura que voit le vieil homme!

Se levant il se dirige vers l'adolescent qui s'étire après avoir bu une longue gorgée de sa bouteille qu'il a rangé dans son sac.

-Bonjour, mon garçon! Quelle magnifique journée!

Surprit, l'adolescent à la chevelure d'une nuit sans lune se retourne pour voir un vieil homme d'origine asiatique marcher dans sa direction, lui souriant avec gentillesse.

-Good afternoon Mr. salue-t-il l'homme sans se rendre compte en anglais. It is beautiful, indeed.

Souriant davantage l'homme lui explique qu'il ne comprends pas l'anglais car le vieil homme qu'il est était un bien piètre élève en langues.

-Pardon, je disais qu'il fait beau. s'excuse le jeune garçon. Je suis français, mais je suis né à Montréal.

Acquiesçant le vieil homme s'installe sur le banc, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, mais l'adolescent, lui, se doute que le vieil homme n'est pas comme les autres.

-Que fait un jeune oisillon hors de l'école? reprend la parole le vieillard. Il est trop tôt pour que ça soit déjà les vacances, je me trompe?

-Surdoué. répond simplement le jeune garçon. Université de Concordia.

Aussi soudain qu'inattendu des cris terrifiés se font entendre et une foule de promeneurs court, le visage marqué par l'horreur, tentant de fuir ce qui se trouve au nord de la position du vieillard et de l'adolescent surdoué.

Comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas, l'adolescent court vers l'origine de la terreur des promeneurs, abandonnant son sac au côté du vieil homme.

Après 20 minutes de marche Firmin (vous l'avez reconnu, pas vrai?) s'arrête et sent son cœur monter à ses lèvres à une vitesse folle tellement le spectacle qu'il a sous les yeux est écœurant...

 _Pas de doute possible, le Papillon a encore fait des siennes!_ Pense-t-il.

Devant lui se tient ce qui a du être un homme car l'aspect plus qu'écœurant de la créature lui soulève le cœur, manquant de lui arracher un haut-le-cœur violent...

En effet si Mylène avait été terrifiante sous son aspect d'Horrificator, l'étrange créature la bat haut la main...

La nouvelle victime du Papillon n'a d'humain que le visage, tenant en bouche une cigarette, le reste du corps est un mélange entre la pieuvre (les tentacules et les gros yeux), le cerf (les bois et les pattes) et la buse (les ailes)...avec l'odeur d'une bête en décomposition!

 **[Les filles, ne me demandez pas d'où je sors un pareil monstre, moi-même j'ai envie de vomir...]**

 _Piáochóng est sûrement entrain de se battre avec grand frère d'après le Piáoblog, je n'ai pas le choix!_

Fermant les yeux son corps se met à briller si fort que la créature est obligée de se protéger les yeux tellement la lumière est vive. Moins d'une minute plus tard à la place de l'adolescent à la chevelure de jais se tient Piáochóng!

-Toi, mon gros, tu es bon pour prendre une bonne douche! prend-il la parole en se saisissant de son yoyo.

Le combat est ardu car Piáochóng doit éviter les coups de cornes, de sabots et de tentacules, mais par deux fois il reçoit un puissant coups de sabot au torse, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Au bout de 40 minutes et grâce à l'aide du Lucky Charm (un gros pistolet à eau) Piáochóng réussit à briser la prison de l'Akuma (la cigarette) et à le purifier tout en redonnant l'aspect d'origine du parc et de la pauvre victime qui se révèle être un sans abri complètement déboussolé...sans savoir que son combat a eu un témoin!

Après avoir prit des nouvelles de l'homme à terre Piáochóng lance son yoyo et avec agilité quitte le parc pour rependre son apparence première dans sa chambre après être entré sans problème par la fenêtre ouverte.

Épuisé, Firmin tombe dans son lit, les bras en croix, fixant un point invisible sur son plafond. Sortant son téléphone portable il va sur le Piáoblog, regarde et écoute attentivement chaque commentaire de la jeune Alya.

Coupant la vidéo le jeune garçon quitte sa chambre pour la cuisine où il s'attaque à préparer un petit goûter pour son frère et lui-même...

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Maître Fû! offusque l'abeille en croisant les bras. Je savais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très curieux, mais tout de même! Suivre Firmin de la sorte, ce n'est pas très gentil!

-Ainsi ce jeune garçon s'appelle Firmin? Sourit le vieil homme, une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux. Comment va-t-il?

-Il est à l'hôpital, il a eu une attaque et d'après les médecins il a eu deux hémorragies assez importantes, hémorragies survenues durant son combat, je suppose?

-Tu m'en vois navré, Apium, j'espère qu'il guérira vite.

Apium soupire, le regard triste:

-Je l'espère aussi, mon protégé et sa mère seraient fort malheureux s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sans compter que c'est sa sixième attaque en quinze ans!

Terminant son bol de miel Apium se lève, salue le Grand Gardien puis s'en va après qui lui ait transmit le message qu'il doit donner à Tikki et à Piáochóng. Le retour à l'hôpital est rapide, il s'excuse de son retard et explique où il était.

-...le Grand Gardien transmettra le message à Piáochóng. termine-t-il en se posant sur l'épaule de la mère de son protégé.

-Je reconnais bien là la curiosité de Maître Fû. sourit avec excuse Inès.

Dix minutes plus tard une infirmière informe Adelphe et sa mère qu'ils doivent quitter l'hôpital car les heures de visite sont terminées. Deux semaines plus tard Firmin sort de l'hôpital, les yeux brillants, questionnant sa mère et son frère sur ce qu'il a manqué.

Les mois de Juillet et d'Août passent rapidement où les deux frères ont passé l'été chez Nathaniel, ce dernier étant rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de l'aîné tout en partageant l'Amour de l'art avec le second.

Grâce à l'ex Illustrateur Firmin a pu faire connaissance avec les camarades de son grand frère et comme ce dernier il n'apprécie pas tellement l'air hautain et le ''Moi, je'' du fils du Maire et le soutient aveugle de Sabrina. Par contre, au tout début, il s'était senti mal à l'aise avec Kim et Yvan...Le pauvre Firmin ne fait que 1m63 face aux deux lycéen de presque 2 mètres! Mais très vite il comprit que loin d'être des balourds les deux garçons sont, en quelques sortes, des Chevaliers servants...faisant rire Alix qui n'arrive pas à imaginer Kim autrement que comme un mec adorant les défis en tous genres!

C'est ainsi que Firmin devient ami avec la totalité de la classe de son grand frère d'ailleurs Mylène, Isabeau, Rose, Juleka, Alya et les garçons l'apprécient aussi beaucoup.

 ***STOP! J'arrête là car j'ai le cerveau HS en cet instant, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Pour le prochain, j'aurais besoin (une nouvelle fois) de vos lumières! Le prochain chapitre va porter sur Halloween et comme je n'ai pas d'idées de costumes originales...En vous remerciant à l'avance!***


	9. Chapitre 8: Halloween

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ayant dépassé la date du 31/10, j'ai continué à écrire mon chapitre car mine de rien, on peut imaginer pleins de choses sur ce que peux devenir une personne Akumatisée...Bonne lecture à vous, les filles!***

Chapitre 8: Halloween

Quelque part à Paris, le Papillon écume de rage. Il ne comprend pas! Comment Piáochóng et Lady Black arrivent-ils à vaincre ses Supers-Vilains à deux endroits différents?

Soudain un nom lui revient en tête: Abeja!

 _Ce Mousquetaire volant s'est manifesté alors que Lady Black était souffrante, mais ce qui est étrange est l'arrivée de Piáochóng dans ce parc alors qu'il se trouvait ailleurs car aucuns Miraculous en permet de se déplacer à la Vitesse de la Lumière, pourtant!_ réfléchit la Terreur cachée de Paris. _Non, quelque chose ne va pas: Piáochóng n'aurait jamais su combattre deux Supers-Vilains à lui seul!_

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres, les rouaces de son cerveau se mettant à tourner.

 _Le mieux serait de ré-essayer. Oui, mais cette fois je prendrais des précautions._

Chez les Dupain-Cheng Nolan termine de s'observer dans le miroir: il lui a fallut des mois pour réaliser son costume d'Halloween.

-Tu as fais du très bon travail, Nolan! sourit Tikki. J'ai l'impression de voir une vrai Gargouille!

-Merci, ma belle...sourit, le rouge aux joues, l'adolescent.

Sortant de sa chambre tout en faisant attention à ses ailes le Héros de Paris embrasse ses parents en guise de remerciement après qu'ils aient féliciter leur garçon sur son travail tout en attrapant un sac pour récolter des friandises.

Se mettant à courir l'adolescent arrive très vite devant la grille du collège où l'attendent ses amis tous costumés:

Isabeau porte un costume de femme Vampire qui lui va à ravir, Alya et Nino sont un couple de Zombies, Juleka a eu la brillante idée de se maquiller et de se vêtir comme Maléfique du film du même nom qu'elle a été voir avec les petites sœurs d'Ayla.

Max s'est habillé à la façon d'un savant fou, Rose est restée fidèle à elle-même bien que son costume de Sirène lui aille à ravir comme Mylène qui ressemble de façon frappante à une de ces ravissantes poupées anglaises avec les cheveux bouclés et les vêtements qui vont avec (des boucles anglaises avec une robe, chapeau et ombrelle).

Adelphe s'est déguisé en Chevalier sans Tête, autant dire que ce n'est pas facile de marcher normalement, mais son frère et Nathaniel l'aident afin de lui éviter toutes sortes d'accidents, ces derniers ont choisit de se déguiser en Elfe Sinda (plus précisément en Legolas) et Magicien.

Fans de Star Wars Alix a opté pour un costume Jedi pour homme alors qu'Yvan doit porter un costume représentant Chewbacca suite à un pari perdue avec la fille de Monsieur Kubdel alors qu'il aurait souhaiter se déguiser en Hans Solo.

-Trop cool, vos costumes les amis! s'exclame, sincère, Nolan.

-Merci, Nolan, tu es très mignon en Gargouille. lui sourit Isabeau après une courte révérence.

 _Isabeau me trouve mignon! Isabeau me trouve mignon! Isabeau me trouve mignon! Isabeau me trouve mignon!_ pense, le cœur battant comme un fou, l'adolescent mi-chinois mi-français.

-Tout le monde est là? demande Yvan. Alors, c'est parti!

C'est ainsi que les 13 amis commencent Halloween, frappant de portes en portes pour récolter des bonbons au risque de lancer un sort aux habitants des maisons visitées.

En chemin ils croisent d'autres adolescents et des enfants accompagnés d'adultes jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec Guillaume et Sabrina! Autant dire que ce qu'ils voient ne leur plaît pas du tout...

Guillaume déguisé en Pharaon porte un pagne blanc, une veste bien rembourrée pour ne pas attraper froid, une cape, la Coiffe or et bleue sur la tête et en mains le fouet et la crosse signe de puissance que tous les anciens Rois d'Égypte ont porté, le fils du Maire porte des bijoux (pectoral, bracelet bras et chevilles) qui visiblement ne sont pas en plastique. Sabrina, quant à elle, est habillée d'une triste robe qui lui colle au corps, mais qui ne fait aucuns sur le sujet choisi, elle s'est tout simplement déguisée en esclave!

Non, ce qui choque les camarades de classe de Guillaume est la file d'enfants devant lui, vidant leurs sacs, le visage triste, mais résigné.

Choqués, Nolan et ses camarades sermonnent Guillaume et Sabrina sur l'injustice de leurs gestes, les traitant de fainéants, d'abuseurs, qu'à Halloween on doit trouver ses sucreries soi-même et non les voler à des pauvres enfants qui ne souhaitent que s'amuser en cette nuit si spéciale pour eux...

Pas très loin de Guillaume et de ses camarades de classe une jeune fille déguisée en Yoko serre les poings de rage, fusillant des yeux le fils unique du Maire.

-De l'injustice, de la colère, oui...sourit le Papillon depuis son repaire. Beaucoup de colère, c'est parfait!

Tendant la main un petit papillon vient s'y poser pour se faire transformer en Akuma puis s'envole sous l'ordre du plus grand criminel de tous Paris:

-Va, petit Akuma, envoiles-toi et noircis son cœur!

Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que l'Akuma entre dans la fausse rose rouge que la jeune fille aborde dans ses cheveux, l'instant d'après un 'masque' apparaît:

~Kurama, je suis le Papillon. Voler le fruit de ces pauvres enfants innocents est un crime impardonnable. Je t'accorde le pouvoir de te venger du fils du Maire à la condition que tu m'apportes les Miraculous de Lady Black et de Piáochóng.~

-Ok, Papillon. accepte la jeune fille.

L'énergie noire enveloppe rapidement l'adolescente qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Kurama du manga Yuyu Hakusho sous sa forme Yohko!°

Cependant Firmin n'est pas rassuré, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Se détachant du groupe il cherche d'où provient la source de son pressentiment.

-Tu es perdu, stupide Nigen? l'appelle une voix.

Sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos Firmin se retourne vivement et manque d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés en voyant la nouvelle victime du Papillon...

 _Je savais le pouvoir du Papillon puissant, mais pas à ce point!_ songe-t-il en passant une main dans son dos, l'autre tenant son arc.

-Qui es-tu?

-Qui je suis? Mais Yoko Kurama, voyons! sourit l'Akumatisée.

 _Si cette fille a le même pouvoir que le personnage dans le manga, mon arc sera inefficace._

Et sans crier Yoko Kurama attaque l'adolescent à l'aide d'un fouet d'épines qui aurait gravement blessé Firmin si ce dernier n'aurait senti quelque chose le tirer avec force vers l'arrière.

-Fais attention, tu aurais pu être blessé. lui conseille une voix qu'il reconnaît facilement.

Derrière lui se tient Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja.

-Merci. acquiesce-t-il en guise de remerciement.

Se redressant le petit frère d'Adelphe explique rapidement aux trois héros les pouvoirs de l'Akumatisée qui s'est inspirée du manga Yuyu Hakusho.

-Ok, mer-chat-ci du tuyau! sourit Lady Black.

Partant se mettre à l'abri après un rapide coup d'œil à Abeja lui intimidant un ordre silencieux. Il faut deux heures aux trois Héros pour mettre K.O. Yoko Kurama, mais ils ont été aidé par une personne ressemblant beaucoup à s'y méprendre à Hiei°° ce qu'Abeja n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

Se séparant les trois Héros et Hiei se dispersent à l'abri des regards afin de retrouver leur apparence normale.

Retrouvant son apparence première Abeja gronde 'Hiei' qui sous l'œil réprobateur d'Apium et son protégé reprend sa réelle identité car il s'agit de nul autre que de Firmin!

-Es-tu devenu complètement fou? commence Abeja.

-Négatif. répond d'un calme à toute épreuve le surdoué.

-C'est une chance que le Papillon n'est pas Akumatisé d'autres perso...

Abeja s'interrompt de lui-même ce qui fait froncer des sourcils à Firmin, mais il n'a pas le temps de questionner le Troisième Héros de Paris que quelque chose se referme brusquement autour de sa taille, le tirant avec force vers l'arrière, le faisant crier de surprise et d'interrogation mêlée.

-FIRMIN! hurle, inquiet, le Mousquetaire rayé de jaune et noir.

Nolan et Isabeau ont entendu le hurlement d'Abeja, mais manque de chance pour eux leur Kwami respectif sont épuisés, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'ouvrir de grands yeux en découvrant l'Akumatisé...

À première vue il s'agit d'une citrouille géante dotée de lianes faisant office de bras et de jambes tenant dans l'une de ses tentacules le petit frère d'Adelphe!

-Firmin! crient-ils en chœur, inquiets pour le jeune garçon.

Un 'Bip! Bip!' les informent qu'Abeja n'en a plus pour très longtemps avant de se dé-transformer, mais ce dernier se met en position d'attaque, son épée brandie vers l'Akumatisé.

-Relâche immédiatement ce jeune garçon, maudite citrouille!

L'instant d'après il attaque, mais l'adversaire se révèle doué pour esquiver, attaquer et parer les attaques à l'épée malgré sa grande taille, mais aussi parce qu'Abeja n'arrive pas à voler correctement et que son visage laisser échapper malgré lui une grimace de douleur.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard Abeja reçoit un coup de liane en plein estomac qui lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux alors qu'un cri de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres faisant hurler Firmin d'inquiétude:

-GRA...ABEJA!

Le Mousquetaire rayé est rattrapé par Kim et Yvan qui, de leur cachette, ont compris que le Troisième Héros de Paris risque une rencontre fort douloureuse contre un révébère.

Mais cet acte amicale le désavantage de voir la véritable apparence d'Abeja qui n'est nul autre que...

-Firmin?! s'exclament Nolan, Isabeau, Yvan et Kim au comble de la surprise.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Surpris? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, je suis là pour y répondre! Sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!***

°Oui, j'ai osé glisser Kurama dans mon histoire car quelque part cette jeune fille c'est un peu comme si c'était moi la victime car j'aime trooooop ce personnage, au même titre que Hiei! Si vous ne connaissez pas ce manga, achetez-le, Kurama et Hiei sont troooooop beaux!

°°Si j'ai glissé Kurama, j'ai trouvé logique que Firmin se transforme en Hiei! Après tout, son pouvoir n'est PAS que la transformation! J'ignore comment on peut appeler ce genre de pouvoir qui donne de véritables pouvoirs lorsque Firmin se transforme en personnage réel ou imaginaire voir même légendaire! Sinon ça aurait été trop monotone un pouvoir qui lui permet UNIQUEMENT de prendre l'apparence des gens...


	10. Chapitre 9: Repaire du Papillon?

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, voici le chapitre 9! mon cerveau trop chaud a imaginé une drôle de surprise pour moi comme pour vous, mes chères lectrices! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 9: Repaire du Papillon?

Inconscient de ce qu'il s'est passé pour Firmin son 'sosie' essaye de se débattre, mais un coup de liane sur la nuque lui fait perdre connaissance, mais ce que la personne akumatisée ignore est que le 'sosie' de Firmin fait place à Adelphe.

Au lieu où l'attaque surprise de la citrouille avait surprit tout le monde Firmin a su convaincre les camarades de son frère de rentrer chez eux sauf Nolan et Isabeau.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu demander de rester, Firmin? demande Isabeau assisse sur un banc.

-La personne qui se fait passer pour toi est en danger, il faut prévenir Lady Black et Piáochóng! approuve Nolan.

 _Très bons acteurs._ se retient de sourire Firmin.

Portant ses mains à ses oreilles il ôte ses boucles d'oreilles qui par leur étrange aspect font penser à des minuscules fioles contenant un étrange liquide vert-gris.

-Tikki, Plagg, montrez-vous s'il vous plaît. appelle-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un silence, mais cela n'affecte pas l'adolescent surdoué qui reprend la parole.

-Je sais que vous êtes là. J'ai avec moi du nectar des Dieux.

Et sous les yeux étonnés de Nolan et d'Isabeau les deux Kwamis sortent de leur cachette, visiblement très épuisé.

-Comment savais-tu que nous étions là? demande Plagg, méfiant.

-Trop longue histoire, Mr Plagg. sourit Firmin. Tenez, buvez-le.

S'approchant d'une des fioles Tikki reconnaît le liquide, elle affirme à son ami qu'ils ne risquent rien et qu'ils doivent secourir le 'sosie' de l'adolescent surdoué.

Pendant que leur Kwami boivent le nectar des Dieux Nolan et Isabeau ont du mal à croire qu'en ce jour d'Halloween ils apprennent qu'ils sont Piáochóng et Lady Black!

Moins d'une minute plus tard Tikki et Plagg sont de nouveau en pleine forme permettant à leur ami de se transformer sous le regard satisfait de Firmin.

-Faites attention à vous. murmure-t-il en les regardant partir.

Un flash de lumière enveloppe l'adolescent qui se retrouve métamorphosé en un magnifique faucon pèlerin qui a une vitesse de 180km/h ce qui lui permet de rattraper les deux Supers Héros qui ne remarquent pas sa présence...après qu'il ait effacé la mémoire de Kim et Yvan pour qu'ils oublient qu'ils ont vu sa transformation en Abeja.

Malheureusement les recherches effectuées par les trois adolescents pendant trois heures sont un échec car s'ils ont su retrouver la géante citrouille, elle était seule, inquiétant Firmin qui ne comprend pas.

 _Où est mon frère?!_

Contrairement à Nolan et Isabeau il continue les recherches malgré l'aube naissante et les nombreux appels de sa mère qu'il n'a pas écouté, mais devine son inquiétude.

Finalement c'est son cœur qui lui fait admettre qu'il doit rentrer car il commence à avoir de plus en plus mal. C'est fatigué et le cœur douloureux qu'il rentre chez lui où sa mère l'attend dans sa chambre une boite de médicaments en mains.

Médicaments qu'il avale rapidement après avoir reprit forme humaine. Il raconte à sa mère la soirée d'hier soir, la bonne récolte de bonbons, la manifestation d'une personne Akumatisée, sa décision d'intervenir dans le combat, la victoire d'Abeja, de Lady Black et de Piáochóng, son choix d'avoir transformé Abeja en lui et lui en Abeja, le piège d'une deuxième personne Akumatisée, l'enlèvement du Troisième Héro de Paris, son choix de révéler à Isabeau et Nolan qui ils sont réellement et leurs recherches infructueuses.

-Le Papillon n'obtiendra rien du Miraculous de l'Abeille, n'est-ce pas? demande-t-il, très inquiet.

-Abeja sait lire les pensées des gens, mais si le Papillon lui dérobe son Miraculous il ne pourra pas activer ce pouvoir. confirme sa mère.

Serrant son enfant contre elle Inès se met à chanter une berceuse, devinant sans peine les larmes silencieuses de son petit garçon.

Deux heures plus tard Firmin dort à points fermés, sa mère est dans le salon, perdue dans ses pensées, son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

 _Firmin et Adelphe ont toujours eu l'œil aiguisé pour reconnaître qui sont Lady Black et Piáochóng. Il faut qu'ils viennent à la maison pour nous aider à retrouver Adelphe._

Incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit la mère de famille regarde les vidéos sur le site d'Alya, frissonnant en constatant à quel point les personnes akumatisées peuvent être effrayantes, riant devant certaines images puis souriant lors de la victoire des deux premiers Héros de Paris.

-Lady Black...murmure-t-elle tendrement en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de l'Héroïne de Paris. Ma toute petite...

Il est encore tôt lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte des Sword. Surprise, Inès quitte le salon où elle a passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à différents moyens pour retrouver son enfant kidnappé.

En ouvrant la porte quelle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant tout les camarades d'Adelphe devant sa porte.

-Bonjour Madame Sword! la saluent-ils en chœur.

D'abord muette de surprise, la mère d'Adelphe et Firmin se reprend rapidement, faisant entrer la bande d'adolescents chez elle jusqu'au salon où elle les invite à s'installer.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? demande-t-elle poliment. Je comptais faire du chocolat chaud pour le réveil imminent de Firmin.

Les 11 adolescents acceptent de bon cœur la boisson chaude car ils lui expliquent qu'ils sont levés depuis très tôt le matin et ont arpenté chaque rue de Paris avant de venir sonner à sa porte.

-C'est très généreux de votre part...sourit-elle, touchée, la voix tremblante.

Pendant une heure Inès et les adolescents discutent des projets qu'ils ont imaginés pour retrouver leur ami, c'est encore endormi que Firmin descend l'escalier, étonné d'entendre des voix à 7 sept heures du matin.

-Salut Firmin! le saluent les amis de son frère aîné.

Surprit de découvrir ses amis dans son salon l'adolescent surdoué ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, mais très vite de nouvelles larmes lui viennent car il sait pourquoi ils sont là, que la journée d'hier n'était pas un mauvais, que son frère a bel et bien été enlevé par une victime du Papillon, victime qui ne se rappelle de rien.

Bravement il les refoule, se dirigeant vers ses amis qui l'embrassent chaleureusement tout en lui faisant la promesse de retrouver son grand frère.

-Merci, les amis. acquiesce Firmin.

-Sympa, le t-shirt! s'exclame Yvan. Tu l'as acheté où?

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Yvan a remarqué le t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour Firmin plus que particulier où un dessin représentant Orphée jouant de la lyre dans un jardin luxueux, assis sur une balustrade, yeux clos, du manga Saint Seiya.

De plus il y a une inscription écrite dans le dos où on peut lire ces mots « Je sais jouer de la harpe, et alors? Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis! »

-N'est-ce pas? sourit l'adolescent surdoué. Au Japon.

Pendant qu'il prend son petit-déjeuner Firmin écoute les projets de ses amis tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, mais qui ont le mérite de lui changer les idées. Son repas avalé il monte à l'étage pour se préparer car il tient à mettre toutes les chances possibles et inimaginables de son côté pour retrouver Adelphe!

Au salon les 11 adolescents patientent, Nolan et Nathaniel dessinent dans leur cahier respectif, Mylène discute avec Juleka et Rose, Nino écoute de la musique, Alya discute avec Mme Sword tandis qu'Alix et les garçons se lancent dans une partie de Pokémon Go entre eux.

Isabeau regarde les différents cadres-photo où elle voit Madame Sword avec un ventre arrondi tenant dans ses bras un bébé au duvet vénitien de moins de deux ans au regard du même vert envoûtant que les siens.

 _Étrange..._ fronce-t-elle des sourcils, intriguée. _Comment se fait-il que ses yeux soient verts et non lieu vert-gris?_

En continuant de regarder les photos elle reconnaît Firmin bébé, puis voit les deux frères grandir, complices, s'aimant d'un tendre amour fraternel malgré les épreuves de la vie en voyant une photo où Firmin, âgé entre 7 et 10 ans, est dans un lit d'hôpital, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, serrant contre son petit torse une lyre en bois. Sur toutes les photos leur mère est présente, un sourire aimant aux lèvres, mais les yeux brillant de tristesse.

-Je suis prêt!

Se retournant la fille unique de Gabriel Agreste sourit en voyant l'adolescent descendre les escaliers revêtu de chauds vêtements, d'un bonnet, d'une grosse écharpe et d'une harpe dans le dos.

Pendant des heures les 12 adolescents posent la même questions à plusieurs passants qui à chaque fois répondent par la négative. Même la police a du mal à trouver des indices permettant de savoir où pourrait se trouver Adelphe.

Au repaire du Papillon ce dernier sourit, de son sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Beaucoup de tristesse, de remords, c'est le cocktail idéal pour créer un nouveau Super-Vilain.

Un petit papillon blanc se pose dans le creux de la main du Vilain le plus recherché de tout Paris qui se noirci instantanément pour ensuite s'envoler sous l'ordre de son 'chef'.

-Vole, petit Akuma et noirci son cœur!

Sur le pont des Arts Firmin est totalement découragé. Il est 16h45 et personne n'a pu les aider ses amis et lui à retrouver son frère aîné, il n'a pas conscience qu'un petit papillon s'installe dans l'instrument de musique.

Aussitôt un masque lumineux enveloppe son visage, son regard brille d'une étrange lueur...

~Virtuoso, je suis le Papil...~

~SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE!~ se met à hurler Firmin, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de son crâne.

-Firmin, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiète Alix.

-Pap...il...lon.

C'est le délic. Nolan et les autres acourent vers leur ami en guise de soutient mental.

Si le Papillon semble surprit de découvrir un esprit assez robuste pour l'interrompre, il ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant.

~Virtuoso, il est inutile de te débattre.~ reprend-il la parole. ~Si tu souhaites être libéré, apporte-moi...~

~Les Miraculous de la Coccinelle et de Chat Noir?~ coupe une nouvelle fois l'adolescent au regard et à la chevelure de nuit. ~Pas question! Et rendez-moi mon grand frère!~

Quelque part dans le repaire du Papillon une silhouette se réveille difficilement, mais s'éveille tout à fait face à l'éclat de fureur du porteur du Miraculous du Papillon:

-Pauvre idiot! Je sais que tu es faible du coeur! Continue de te débattre ainsi et une attaque te terrasera tôt ou tard!

 _Firmin!_ est sa première pensée, inquiète.

Sur le pont des Arts Noaln et Isabeau ont réussi à s'éclipser pour laisser place à Piáochóng et Lady Black qui en quelques secondes détruisent l'objet contaminé et purifient l'Akuma libérant Firmin qui s'écroule à terre, totalement vidé de ses forces après avoir lutté pendant plus de trente minutes contre le Papillon.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'ai ENFIN terminé ce chapitre! Imaginer ce chapitre alors que j'étais malade ce n'était pas de la tarte, mais rester fidèle à ce qu'il avait imaginé après avoir retrouver la santé n'était pas simple non plus, mais je suis contente du résultat! Avec un petit retard pour les autres, je vous souhaite un heureux Noël en retard et une bonne année 2017 à l'avance!***


	11. Chapter 10: Lou-Ann

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Avez-vous passé un chouette Noël et un réveillon du tonnerre? Pour le premier il n'y avait que deux membres de ma famille et moi et pour le second je suis restée sage sur ma consommation car je en voulais pas rentrée complètement bourrée!**

 **Sinon voici le chapitre 10 qui voit arriver un nouveau personnage...Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

 ***PS: Tah, je ne sais plus si c'est toi avait trouvé que Nolan ne faisait pas très chinois, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je lui ai trouvé un nom! En espérant qu'il te plaira!***

Chapitre 10: Lou-Ann

En plein cœur de l'un des aéroports de Paris une foule de personnes se pressent pour retrouver des membres de leur famille ou des amis ou tout simplement attraper le premier taxi pour retrouver la chaleur du foyer...

Parmi la foule de passager une jeune femme se démarque des autres gens car si ces derniers sont pour la plupart fatigués et le dos en compote la jeune femme est la bonne humeur incarnée.

Les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus coiffés en de petites couettes, un regard vert foncé pétillant de joie de vivre et d'impatience légèrement bridés signe qu'elle est métisse.

Portant une robe noire à motifs arabesques sans manches°, elle est par endroits légèrement transparente, mais ne frôle pas le vulgaire puisqu'elle met en valeur son teint de pêche, la robe est accompagnée d'une paire d'escarpins bleu profond.

En guise de bijoux la jeune femme métisse porte un diadème en fer forgé noir avec comme diamants de faux rubis et des bracelets-chevilles en or où est gravé ses initiales que sont L-A.B.D-C.

Quittant le bâtiment sans se départir de son sourire, la jeune femme appelle un taxi et demande, une fois installée, qu'il se rende au collège Françoise Dumont.

Une semaine est passée depuis le jour où le Papillon avait tenté d'Akumatiser Firmin qui s'en est sorti vidé de ses forces, le cœur douloureux, au bord de la nausée.

Par précaution sa mère l'a amené à l'hôpital où il a passé quatre jours et trois nuits sous surveillance médicale tout en recevant différents examens, mais grâce à l'amitié de Nolan et des autres le jeune surdoué ne s'est pas ennuyé durant son séjour hospitalier.

C'est durant son séjour qu'Isabeau a tenté de questionner Inès sur Adelphe, mais à chaque fois la mère de famille noyait le poisson avec une habilité déconcertante sans jamais y prendre plaisir à le faire.

-Ma mère, mon frère et moi étions menacé par le passé. avait répondu Firmin. J'ignore de quoi, mais la menace n'a pas disparu malgré ces 15 années écoulées.

Les paroles de son ami, loin d'apaiser la curiosité de la jeune fille, attisent plus encore son envie de savoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle du soir d'Halloween où Firmin avait appelé son Kwami et celui de Nolan.

 _Nolan...Jamais je n'aurais deviné qu'il soit Piáochóng!_ songe-t-elle tout en mordillant la gomme de son crayon. _Quoique..._

-Monsieur Dupain-Cheng? s'élève la voix du professeur. Vous êtes demandé au bureau du Directeur.

Étonnée, Isabeau tourne la tête vers son partenaire qui a les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Alya et le reste de la classe (sauf Guillaume et Sabrina) partagent sa surprise. Pourquoi Nolan est-il convoqué?

-Pourquoi le directeur souhaite-t-il voir Nolan? s'indigne Nino. Il n'a rien fait!

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, jeune homme. se fâche le professeur de sciences puis tournant la tête vers sa collègue. Merci, Madame Bustier.

Perplexe, Nolan se lève, réfléchissant au pourquoi le directeur le convoque-t-il. _Je suis pourtant arrivé à l'heure aujourd'hui. Est-ce que mes parents rencontrent-ils un problème à la boulangerie?_

Le cœur serré d'inquiétude l'adolescent se met à courir vers le bureau de Monsieur Damoclès, complètement sourd aux appels de Tikki qui essaye de le rassurer.

Ouvrant la porte avec fracas le porteur du Miraculous de la Coccinelle a la surprise de voir une belle jeune femme à la place du directeur de son école qui, loin d'être surprise par son entrée fracassante, lui sourit avec chaleur, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

-Bonjour Yuan(1)...tu m'as beaucoup manqué, petit frère.

Si Nolan est incapable de dire un mot tellement sa surprise est grande, ce sont les mots ''petit frère'' qui le réveille aussi sûrement que si on viendrait lui jeter un verre d'eau glacée sur le visage.

-Lou-Ann(2)...murmure-t-il, ébahi.

La prénommée Lou-Ann sourit encore plus tout en ouvrant ses bras à l'adolescent qui court vers elle, la serrant avec force contre lui, au comble du bonheur.

Exceptionnellement Monsieur Damoclès permet à Nolan de quitter l'établissement scolaire après que sa sœur ait signé un formulaire de sortie.

Pendant trois heures le frère et la sœur discutent de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu car pendant 5 ans ils n'ont pu que s'envoyer de longues lettres se racontant leurs vies respectives car avec le dur métier de Lou-Ann qui est danseuse étoile reconnue partout comme étant la plus jeune de sa promotion et la plus douée.

-J'ai lu dans un journal londonien que Paris est défendu par deux Supers-Héros. sourit la jeune femme. Est-ce vrai?

-Trois, plus exactement: Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja. la corrige Nolan. Abeja s'est fait connaître que tardivement, mais il est super!

 _D'ailleurs où est-il?_ pense l'adolescent aux boucles d'oreilles. _Depuis l'enlèvement d'Adelphe, Lady Black et moi ne l'avons plus revu!_

-Tout va bien, Nolan? l'appelle sa grande sœur un peu inquiète.

-Tout va super! sourit le porteur du Miraculous de la Coccinelle. Je parie que Papa et Maman vont être aussi surpris que moi en te voyant de retour! Car tu comptes rester cette fois, pas vrai?

-Oh oui! rigole la jeune danseuse. Finies les tournées à travers le monde, retour au bercail!

-Super nouvelle! rit à son tour Nolan, au comble du bonheur.

Arrivés à la boulangerie familiale Lou-Ann et Nolan ont un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils franchissent les portes car ni Tom ni Sabine ne s'attendaient à voir leurs deux enfants entrés ensemble à la maison!

Une seconde s'écoule pendant laquelle Sabine court son aînée qu'elle serre contre elle avec fort suivie par Tom qui serre les deux femmes de sa vie contre son cœur.

Les yeux brillant de larmes Nolan se glisse habilement entre son père et sa mère pour un câlin familial.

-Bienvenue à la maison Bao (3)... déclare Tom, heureux de revoir son premier bébé.

Vers minuit Nolan rejoint Isabeau sur le toit du Louvre sous son apparence de Piáochóng alors que la fille unique de Gabriel Agreste est sous les traits de Lady Black.

-Bien le bonsoir, ma Lady! sourit-il en atterrissant souplement sur le toit en verre.

Mais Lady Black reste muette ce qui fait froncer des sourcils à Nolan qui s'avance vers sa coéquipière. Inquiet, le Super-Héros pose une main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire qui ne réagit toujours pas.

-Que se passe-t-il Lady? tente-t-il de faire de l'humour. Aurais-tu trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aurait battu face à tes jeux de mots?

Silence. Ce qui augmente l'inquiétude du jeune garçon qui relève avec douceur le menton de sa coéquipière pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-Isabeau?

-Je ne suis pas fille unique.

Fronçant des sourcils Nolan ne comprend pas. Il se rappelle que l'élue de son cœur leur avait raconté à Nino, Alya et lui que sa mère était morte peu de temps après son premier anniversaire.

-Comment ça? demande-t-il d'une voix encourageante.

-Firmin et Adelphe sont mes frères...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir patienté jusque là car comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis incapable de garder un mystère secret! Pour celles qui avaient deviné le lien entre Isabeau et Adelphe, je vous en félicite! Dans le chapitre 11, je vais tenter d'écrire la révélation que va raconter Firmin à Isabeau, mais ça ne sera pas facile!***

 ** ***PS: En relisant vos reviews, je me suis rappelée de celle de Mindell me disant qu'elle trouvait super le fait que je donne des explications sur les prénoms de mes personnages (je le fais dans la vraie vie, mais je dois m'aider d'Internet, je ne suis pas la science infuse). Cependant je me suis rappelée que je n'avais pas donné d'explications sur les prénoms de Nolan et Isabeau!****

 ** **Le premier est un prénom d'origine irlandaise, plus exactement celte. Il est****

 **dérivé du prénom Neil ou Niall, il vient du celte ''Nuall'' qui se traduit par ''Célèbre'' ou bien ''La renommée''! Autant dire que j'ai bien choisi car quand je l'ai prit, j'ignorais la signification!**

 **Isabeau est une dérivation d'Élisabeth. Ça vient de l'hébreu "El, Isha et Beth" qui veut dire "Dieu protège ma maison". En hébraïque ça veut dire ''Elîsaba'' signifiant ''Mon Dieu est plénitude''. Je l'ai choisi car c'est un petit clin d'œil à une jeune femme que j'ai connu il y a 10 ans, mais que je l'ai perdu de vue en changeant d'école car malgré quelques années de différence qu'il y avait entre nous je m'entendais bien avec elle et sa meilleure amie!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!***

 **°Voir l'image de présentation de l'histoire!**

 **(1) Yuan est un prénom chinois signifiant ''Printemps clair''. Comme on ignore la date de naissance de nos héros préférés, je me suis dis que via ce prénom je pourrais donner un indice sur l'anniversaire de Nolan!**

(2) Ce prénom est composé de Lou qui est un diminutif de Louise, issu du prénom germanique "Hlodowig" constitué des racines "Hlod" et "Wig" signifiant respectivement ''Gloire'' et ''Combat'' alors qu'Ann est la version anglaise du prénom Anne qui vient de l'hébreu "Hanna" se traduisant par ''Grâce''.

 **(3) Bao est prénom chinois qui signifie ''Trésor, bijoux, précieux''. Comme n'importe quels parents après la naissance de leur premier enfant je vous laisse imaginer le bonheur et la joie de Sabine et Tom après la naissance de leur fille...D'où le fait que je trouve ce prénom assez beau!**


	12. Chapitre 11: Flash-Back

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Merci de votre patience, voici le chapitre 11 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! Il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère avoir tout dit! Sur ce, bonne lecture!*****

Chapitre 11: Flash-back

Après sa sortie de l'hôpital Firmin avait appelé Isabeau car il sentait au plus profond de lui que la vérité doit éclater au plus vite. _Maman n'y arrivera pas seule et grand frère est toujours prisonnier du Papillon, je dois le faire!_

À 14 heures tapantes Isabeau sonne chez lui, surprenant le jeune garçon qui ne s'y attendait pas. Se levant du canapé il va ouvrir pour inviter son amie à entrer.

-Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

-Non, merci. décline gentiment Isabeau. Je suis prête à entendre ton secret, Firmin.

Se préparant du thé l'adolescent cherche ses mots, mais finalement opte pour la franchise. Se retournant avec sa tasse de thé en mains, Firmin se lance:

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que ce que je vais te raconter va te sembler idiot, mais c'est la vérité. Je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord?

-C'est d'accord. acquiesce l'héritière de Gabriel Agreste.

-Tout commence il y a 15 ans un soir d'été où ma mère promenait ma sœur et Adelphe qui n'avaient qu'un an à l'époque. Elle est la femme d'un homme mondialement connu pour son talent, mais durant sa promenade ma mère a été abordée par un homme qui lui a recommandé de quitter la France car ses enfants et elle-même étaient en danger.

S'accordant une pause Firmin s'installe face à Isabeau qui le laisse reprendre son souffle, attentive à la suite:

-Ma mère a tout d'abord refusé, mais lorsque l'homme l'a menacé d'un couteau sous la gorge en lui précisant que mon pouvoir serait convoité elle a tenté de s'enfuir avec Adelphe et notre sœur. Elle n'a jamais compris comment elle a put se retrouver au Québec avec mon frère, mais leur vie là-bas n'a pas été des plus simples lorsqu'on est une une femme enceinte avec un petit garçon en bas âge, mais leur vie s'est compliquée davantage lorsque ma mère apprit que j'étais cardiaque.

Bien qu'Adelphe leur ait expliquer les problèmes de santé de son jeune frère Isabeau sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude.

-Tu...demande-t-elle hésitante. ...n'es pas inscrit sur une liste d'attente?

Buvant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude il acquiesce, l'œil brillant de tristesse.

-Si, mais je dois attendre mes 18 ans pour être opéré°.

Muette d'horreur, Isabeau ne trouve pas les mots pour s'indigner de la façon inhumaine dont est traité Firmin, mais ce dernier lève la main.

-Ne dis rien et laisse-moi continuer mon histoire.

Acquiesçant une fois encore la jeune fille serre ses mains de toute ses forces, regrettant presque le sommeil de Plagg à l'intérieur de son sac.

-Ma mère a du changer d'identité, donner un nouveau prénom à mon frère, trouver du travail et s'occuper d'un enfant en bas et d'un nourrisson souvent malade, mais elle y réussit tant bien que mal. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse car comment l'être lorsqu'on est séparé de l'homme qu'on aime et de sa fille? Au fil du temps elle a découvert mon intelligence car contrairement aux autres bébés j'étais très avancé, si avancé que je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance malgré les efforts d'Adelphe et de ma mère à m'offrir une enfance plus ou moins ''normale''.

Une nouvelle gorgée, une légère hésitation, mais finalement Firmin continue son récit:

-Ce n'est qu'à 2 ans que j'ai compris ce qu'était mon pouvoir et le pourquoi il était convoité. Des scientifiques pourraient m'enlever pour tenter de me cloner pour utiliser mes sosies pour faire la guerre ou autres choses du même style. Ou pour faire le bien, mais en me privant de liberté et de ma famille.

L'adolescent surdoué dépose sa tasse sur la table et avec douceur, le regard brillant de détermination, prend les mains d'Isabeau entre les siennes.

-Isabeau...si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que pendant 15 ans ma mère a tenté d'oublier sa vie d'avant, sa vie avant de devenir Inès Sword.

-Que..veux-tu dire? souffle, mal à l'aise, la porteuse du Miraculous du Chat.

-Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé d'où te venait ta cicatrice à l'emplacement du cœur? Et celle de mon frère au front?

-Si...acquiesce l'adolescente. Bien sûr...

-C'est l'homme qui a abordé ma mère qui vous a blessé. Sans le faire exprès, mais c'était lui.

Devenant livide, la jeune fille est incapable d'assimiler ce que vient de lui dire son jeune ami. _Une blague...Ça ne peut être qu'une blague! Oui, c'est forcément ça! Une blague de très mauvais goût!_

-Que..veux-tu dire? redemande, mal à l'aise, la fille de Gabriel Agreste.

-Adelphe et moi sommes tes frères. répond sans hésitation Firmin, le regard brillant de vérité.

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Merci de votre venue, j'espère que ce chapitre 11 a été à la hauteur de vos attendes! Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire plus long car j'ai la tête un peu lourde...Sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!*****

°Dans la vraie vie j'ignore si c'est le cas, mais pour le bien de mon histoire les médecins qui doivent opérer Firmin trouvent qu'il doit être majeur avant de subir une telle opération!


	13. Chapitres d'attente n1 et n2

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Après une petite conversation avec Corail, j'ai décidé de publier les chansons de Pire Noël avec les petites modifications que vous connaissez! J'espère que les petites modifications vous plairont! Sur ce, bon chant!***

 ***PS: Un petit détail que j'avais oublié de dire: Imaginez-vous que Nolan et Isabeau ignorent l'identité secrète de l'autre comme Isabeau ignore qu'Adelphe et Firmin sont ses frères!***

Chapitre d'attente n°1: Chant d'Isabeau

 _ **La vie s'illumine**_

 _ **Oui, c'est Noël à Paris**_

 _ **Mais moi,**_

 _ **J'suis toute seule dans la nuit**_

 _ **Retrouvailles en famille**_

 _ **Et cadeaux qui scintillent**_

 _ **A Noire Lady qui est toute seule ce soir**_

 _ **Je rêve de chaleur**_

 _ **De tendresse, moi aussi**_

 _ **Mais je reste seule comme un chat dans la nuit**_

 _ **Je suis un pauvre minet...**_

 _ **Pourquoi personne n'a pitié?**_

 _ **Noire Lady se sent si seule ce soir**_

 _ **Noire Lady se sent si seule ce soir**_

 _ **Si j'm'égare**_

 _ **Si j'me perds**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?**_

 _ **Après tout**_

 _ **J'suis qu'un chat dans la nuit**_

 _ **Votre sapin m'désespère**_

 _ **J'vais l'réduire en poussière**_

 _ **Je suis le chat vengeur de la nuit**_

 _ **Je suis le chat vengeur de la nuit**_

-Cataclysme!

 _ **Être seule dans ce froid**_

 _ **Ne me fait aucun bien**_

 _ **Ruminer ma colère**_

 _ **Ça n'a servi à rien**_

 _ **J'aimerai m'en aller**_

 _ **Retrouver mon foyer**_

 _ **Ça ira mieux demain**_

 _ **Je le sais...**_

Chapitre d'attente n°2: Chant de Nolan

 ** _Il n'y a qu'un seul pouvoir qui puisse causer tant de dégâts_**

 ** _C'est le Cataclysme de Noire Lady, c'est certain_**

 ** _Et cette carte de Noël n'est pas tombée du ciel, mais du cadeau que j'ai fais à Isabeau_**

 ** _Isabeau disparaît et Noire Lady apparaît_**

 ** _Elle doit chercher à la protéger_**

 ** _La seule explication_**

 ** _A ces questions_**

 ** _C'est qu'un Super-Vilain veut s'en prendre à Isabeau_**

 ** _Elle peut compter sur moi,_**

 ** _Je vais la sortir de là_**

 ** _Elle est celle que j'aime_**

 ** _En secret_**

 ** _Je ferai tout c'que je peux_**

 ** _Pour t'aider de mon mieux_**

 ** _Tu es celle que j'aime en secret_**

 ** _Même si je dois me cacher_**

 ** _Je serai à tes côtés_**

 ** _Tu es celle que j'aime en secret_**

 ** _Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais la vérité?_**

 ** _C'est pour ça que je t'aime en secret_**

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! N'hésitez pas les filles, si vous avez des questions, je suis là pour y répondre!***


	14. Chapitre 12

***Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attendes, les filles, car mine de rien, ce n'est pas simple! L'une de vous aurait-elle une idée de titre? Car je n'en trouve pas qui me conviennent! Ah et aussi n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions si vous en avez! Bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 12:

Quelque part dans Paris une silhouette se redresse tant bien que mal, le corps ankylosé par une trop longue immobilité forcée. Malgré la torture mentale et le manque de nourriture dont elle a été la victime. Elle parvint à se maintenir debout difficilement, mais avec détermination elle avance un pas puis l'autre, mais encore fragilisé par sa longue détention la silhouette tombe plus d'une fois à terre, mais se relève avec courage.

Sa main heurte une poignée qu'elle actionne fébrilement et manque de s'écrouler à terre une énième fois lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée révélant...une pièce vide!

Jetant des coups d'œil méfiant à gauche et à droite tout en visitant chaque pièce la silhouette n'en croit pas ses yeux. Bien que l'appartement semble vide de présence humaine elle ressent dans l'air comme un parfum qui met mal à l'aise.

Une porte avec un panneau soulève la curiosité de la silhouette qui se penche au niveau de la serrure, jetant un coup d'œil après avoir constaté que la porte est fermée.

 _Par tous les Kwamis!_ recule-t-elle vivement de la porte, ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. _Je suis dans le repaire du Papillon!_

Se mettant à courir le plus vite possible la silhouette se retrouve rapidement dehors, mais n'en a pas conscience tellement la frayeur qui lui étreint le cœur est puissante...

-Adelphe!

Paniqué, l'adolescent court plus vite, mais il ne voit pas qu'il traverse la route, mais entend parfaitement le bruit d'un klaxon. Se retournant il est figé sur place en voyant l'énorme camion foncé vers lui...

-SIEGFRIED! hurle une voix dans son dos.

Se sentant poussé dans le dos Adelphe avance de plusieurs pas et tombe à terre sur le trottoir alors qu'une ombre atterrit à sa gauche. Ombre qui ne tarde pas à l'enlacer avec force, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule, une ombre très reconnaissable par sa chevelure blonde...

-Isa...beau?

-Je suis là, Siegfried...murmure la porteuse du Miraculous du Chat. Je suis là...

Témoin silencieux, Nolan reste dans l'ombre. Apprendre qu'Adelphe et Firmin sont en réalité les frères d'Isabeau l'assomme aussi sûrement que le ferait un marteau reçu sur la tête!

 _A bien y regarder il est vrai qu'Adelphe et Isabeau se ressemblent beaucoup! Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le remarquer plutôt?_

-Piáochóng? l'appelle Isabeau en se relevant, Aldephe sur son dos. Je vais ramener Siegfried chez lui. On se voit demain soir.

Le Super-Héros n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa partenaire se fond dans la nuit comme le Chat Noir qu'elle est avec silence et élégance...

-Je ne pourrais pas la rattraper...soupire-t-il.

~Nolan, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment~ se fait entendre la petite voix de Tikki.

Fronçant des sourcils l'adolescent se saisit de son yo-yo pour s'élancer à la recherche de sa coéquipière, mais l'apparition de Firmin (avec des ailes dans le dos) devant lui, bras en croix, l'oblige à atterrir sur un toit pour éviter la collision frontale.

-Pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu Firmin? demande Nolan. Je dois rattraper Isabeau, Tikki est inquiète pour elle.

Posant pieds à terre le surdoué garde la même position, une faible lueur de regrets faisant briller son regard onyx.

-Isabeau ne rentrera pas chez elle ce soir.

-Comment ça?

En quelques phrases le petit frère d'Aldephe et Isabeau explique au porteur des Miraculous de la Coccinelle qu'il a dut assommer sa sœur après qu'elle ait ramené Siegfried chez eux.

-Elle voulait retourner chez elle afin d'avoir une conversation avec notre père, mais ce qu'elle ignore est qu'elle aurait révélé sa véritable identité en s'y rendant sous les traits de Lady Black. termine-t-il.

~Firmin a raison, Isabeau aurait été très embêtée par la suite.~ confirme, rassurée, Tikki.

-Merci, Firmin, mais il y a un problème.

Firmin baisse les bras, mais sourit d'un sourire amusé.

-Je vois lequel et je sais comment le résoudre. Sois à l'heure à l'école.

Après avoir promit Nolan rentre chez lui où il s'écroule sur son lit, épuisé, alors que la nuit s'est révélé calme sans le moindre Akuma à déclarer.

-'ne nuit Tiki...marmonne l'adolescent somnolant.

-Bonne nuit Nolan. sourit la petite Kwami rouge en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain matin Nolan arrive à l'heure prévue devant son école. Il est encore tôt, pas un seul de ses camarades n'est arrivé, ce qui rassure le fils cadet des boulangers-pâtissiers Dupain-Cheng.

-Nolan!

L'adolescent sursaute puis se retourne où il voit Isabeau courir vers lui après que le Gorille ait redémarré la voiture.

La jeune fille sourit d'un sourire qui ressemble beaucoup à celui de...

-Fi...bégaie Nolan, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. ...rmin?

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits du porteur des Miraculous de la Coccinelle les yeux d'Isabeau changent de couleur pour devenir un magnifique onyx qui reprennent leur teinte ''naturelle'' une seconde après.

-Je vais remplacer Isabeau pour aujourd'hui. sourit le petit frère de cette dernière. Tu vas être surpris par mon talent d'acteur, cher Nolan...

En effet durant toute la journée Firmin joua son rôle à la perfection, si bien que même les professeurs et Guillaume ne se sont rendus compte de rien! Les seuls moments gênants pour Firmin avait été de se rendre aux toilettes car il ne peut reprendre son apparence normale au risque qu'un professeur ou le directeur ne lui demande ce qu'il fait là alors qu'il n'est pas élève dans l'établissement et le cours de gymnastique car plus d'une fois il eut peur que son cœur ne se manifeste, mais fort heureusement il ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais l'effort qu'il dut fournir l'avait épuisé et avait du prétendre au professeur, Monsieur Chort, qu'il avait été malade durant la nuit, mais que son père n'avait pas pu lui fournir de mots pour ne pas assister au cours.

À 14h30 ''Isabeau'' et Nolan quittent l'école après avoir promit à Nino et Alya de se retrouver devant le cinéma pour la séance de 19 heures. C'est à l'abri des regards que Firmin redevint lui-même alors qu'atterrit près d'eux Lady Black qui se dé-transforme après s'être cachée derrière le même abri que Firmin.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée à l'école? demande la jeune fille après avoir embrassé les deux garçons.

-Du gâteau! acquiesce Firmin. Par contre, je ne veux plus revoir Guillaume! Comment fais-tu pour le supporter?! C'est une vrai glu ce mec!

Nolan sourit, amusé.

-Pendant la journée, je me suis demandé si tu n'allais pas lui mettre un pain et grillé ta couverture, mais tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection! Même moi, j'ai cru que tu étais Isabeau!

Comme un parfait gentil homme Firmin s'incline en remerciant son ami dans une altitude moqueuse, mais sincère. Amusée, Isabeau se saisit des bras gauche et bras droit de Nolan et de son frère en lançant avec une bonne humeur réelle qu'ils n'ont pas toute la journée et qu'Aldephe doit mourir de faim!

Arrivés chez lui Firmin invite Nolan à entrer tout en demandant des nouvelles de Siegfried à sa sœur:

-Quant je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure il dormait comme un loir, il n'a mangé que la soupe que ma...Ta mère avait préparé.

La brève hésitation n'a pas échappé à Firmin, ni à Nolan qui ne sait que dire.

 _Découvrir que la femme qui nous a mit au monde et que pendant 15 ans on a cru morte est en réalité bien vivante sous une autre identité ne doit pas facile, alors pour Isabeau, ça doit être plus dur..._ pense l'adolescent métis en retirant sa veste.

-Tikki? appelle-t-il sa Kwami. Tu dors, ma belle?

Isabeau et Firmin sourient devant le tendre surnom que Nolan attribue à sa Kwami, Kwami qui sort de la poche du t-shirt de l'adolescent connu sous le nom de Piáochóng, volant vers Firmin, la mine soucieuse.

-Comment connais-tu le nectar des Dieux?

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écris la scène entre Isabeau et son père, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'imaginer une dispute fille/père! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu!***


	15. Chapter 13: Le Livre Sacré

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Voici le 13ème chapitre tant attendu! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous et que 2017 tient ses promesses! Je tiens à vous prévenir que vous allez être surprise! Sur ce, bonne lecture!*****

 ** ***PS: Bon rétablissement à toi, Neko!*****

Chapitre 13: Le Livre Sacré

Loin de paraître surprit, Firmin acquiesce.

-Attendez-moi un instant, je reviens.

Laissant Isabeau, Nolan, Tikki et Plagg seuls l'adolescent au regard de nuit monte les escaliers, court dans sa chambre et en ressort moins de cinq minutes plus tard. En descendant les escaliers il trouve sa sœur, son ami et leurs Kwamis attablés:

Tikki mange proprement un cookie, Plagg dévore du camembert à coeur joie pendant que les deux adolescents boivent du chocolat chaud.

-Me revoici!

Tournant la tête vers leur ami les deux porteurs de Miraculous stoppent leur conversation, attentifs Cependant, Isabeau et Tikki ouvrent de grands yeux surpris en voyant le livre que Firmin dépose sur la table.

-Mais c'est?!

-Le Livre Sacré!

Inquiet, Nolan s'apprête à demander à son amie ce qui ne va pas, mais Firmin le devance.

-Oui, grande sœur, c'est le livre que tu as remis au Grand Gardien. sourit Firmin. Ou plus exactement une copie que je suis en train de traduire.

-De quoi parle ce livre?

-Le Livre Sacré parle des différents Miraculous qui existent et des pouvoirs associés. C'est un livre très rare que seuls les Grands Gardiens ont le devoir de garder auprès d'eux car quiconque arrivera à le traduire connaîtra tous les pouvoirs des 19 Miraculous.

 _Ah oui, quand même!_ pense, au comble de la surprise, Nolan. _Ce n'est pas un simple bouquin comme les autres!_

 _Je savais qu'il pourrait nous être utile, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que Firmin saura le traduire!_ sourit Isabeau.

-C'est chose impossible de traduire le Livre Sacré, gamin! se manifeste Plagg. Même le Grand Gardien a du mal à le traduire!

Nolan et Isabeau sont surpris d'apprendre que l'homme que leurs Kwamis appellent le Grand Gardien éprouve du mal à traduire un livre visiblement très ancien.

-C'est normal, il est écrit dans un parfait mélange de Dzongkha, de Ladakhi et de Balti qui sont tous trois l'Alphasyllabaire tibétain. explique Firmin. Langues que je connais très bien car je les parles couramment.

-Heu, Fir'? l'appelle Nolan. Combien de diplômes as-tu?

Par le passé Firmin a toujours détesté qu'on lui pose cette question car il sait le mal qu'elle peut engendrer et la distance qu'elle crée entre les gens d'âges différents. Venant de la part de Nolan Firmin ne s'en offusque pas car il se souvient qu'Adelphe avait précisé à ses amis qu'il n'allait plus à l'école depuis ses 9 ans.

-J'en ai 7. hausse des épaules l'adolescent surdoué.

-Combien de pages as-tu su traduire? demande Tikki, curieuse, en se posant sur le haut de la tête de Firmin.

-Sur les 5000 pages, j'en ai traduit 2500. répond le petit frère d'Isabeau. Mais le plus intéressant concerne les 12 Miraculous supplémentaires.

 _Firmin est beaucoup plus intelligent de ce que Adelphe ou Siegfried avait dit à Nolan._ songe Tikki. _Si j'ai bonne mémoire la composition et les ingrédients à trouver pour réaliser le Nectar Divin se trouvait dans les pages du milieu. Il a certainement réussi à comprendre les indications sinon ni Plagg, ni moi serions assez éveillés après avoir bu la fiole._

Tournant la tête vers sa sœur et son ami Firmin explique que les 7 premiers Miraculous sont ceux de la Coccinelle, du Chat Noir, de l'Abeille, de la Tortue, du Papillon, du Renard et du Paon. Les Kwamis protecteurs sont Tikki, Plagg, Apium°, Wayzz, Nooro, Trixx et Dussu.

-Les Miraculous ont la forme de boucles d'oreilles pour ceux de la Coccinelle, en bague pour celui du Chat, en collier pour l'Abeille, en bracelet pour la Tortue, un bracelet pour cheville° pour le Renard, une broche pour des broches°° pour le Papillon et Paon. La page sur le Papillon n'a rien donné comme si la personne qui aurait écrit le Livre Sacré aurait voulu garder pour lui seul l'apparence du bijoux et les pouvoirs associés.

-Tu as parlé de 19 Miraculous, quels sont les 12 derniers? demande, intriguée, Isabeau.

-C'est très simple et en même temps très compliqué: Ces douze Miraculous sont représentés sous les 12 signes du Zodiaque Chinois. Sachez que contrairement aux 7 premiers ils sont en sommeil car l'heure n'est pas encore venue pour eux de s'éveiller.

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Et oui, 19 Miraculous! Je sais que je joue avec le feu, mais pour pimenter l'histoire rien de tel qu'imaginer l'impossible, non? Pourquoi avoir imaginez 12 Miraculous? He ben, figurez-vous que l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais d'une jeune fille qui les a imaginés via une vidéo sur Youtube par rapport à Miraculous où elle a remarqué qu'il y avait comme des petits tiroirs en bas du centre de la boîte où repose les 7 bijoux qu'on connaît plus moins! Merci de votre visite et n'hésitez pas à poser toutes les questions qui vous passeront par la tête! Big bisous!*****

°Vous vous en doutez les filles que si j'ai choisi ce genre de bijou c'était pour éviter d'avoir un deuxième collier parmi les 7 Miraculous connus!

°°Bon, là, j'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idée pour le bijou du Papillon car de ce que j'ai pu voir dans le premier épisode de la saison deux, ça ressemble à une améthyste, mais comme je ne voyais pas ce qui permettait de retenir la pierre, j'ai opté pour une broche! Merci de me coriger si jamais je me serai trompée!


	16. Chapitre 14: Petite explication

***Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! J'ai une question à vous poser! Maintenant que vous connaissez les liens qui unissent Isabeau à Firmin et Adelphe, jugez-vous utile que je continue à appeler son jumeau Adelphe? Ou dois-je commencer dès le prochain chapitre à l'appeler Siegfried? En vous remerciant à l'avance! J'en profite pour vous remercier car grâce à vous ma fiction n'est plus très loin des 50 reviews°! Vous êtes géniales! Big bisous!***

 ***PS: Finalement, il y aura 14 OC de ma création! Pitié...J'espère que mon cerveau va survivre car il est déjà sec comme un arbre en hiver lorsque je lui demande de l'aide pour les pouvoirs des 12 Miraculous Chinois! Si jamais vous avez des idées, je suis prenante! Et soyez généreuses sur les détails car comme je ne suis pas la science infuse...***

Chapitre 14: Petite explication

Un court silence s'installe après les révélations de Firmin, silence qui est vite brisé par la porteuse du Miraculous du Chat.

-En éveil? répète, intriguée, Isabeau.

-Ils ne se réveilleront que lorsque les 7 Miraculous auront un porteur afin de leur prêter main forte. acquiesce Firmin. Une menace encore plus grande que le Papillon se réveillera très bientôt. Quand exactement? Je l'ignore, mais soyez très prudents.

Tikki, Plagg et leurs porteurs restent silencieux après l'annonce du petit frère d'Adelphe. Les deux premiers car ils n'avaient pas connaissance d'un danger encore plus grand puisse exister après le Papillon et les deux adolescents car ils sont terrifiés, mais vaillants, ils se font la promesse d'être prêts au combat lorsque les 12 Miraculous du Signe Zodiacales Chinois se réveilleront.

En voyant la lueur de détermination briller dans le regard de sa sœur aînée et celui de Nolan l'adolescent surdoué sourit, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

 _L'avenir est incertain et mon cœur est un fardeau._ pense le jeune garçon à la chevelure de nuit. _Je ne pourrais les accomp..._

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompt les tristes pensées de Firmin qui regarde Nolan sortir son portable et le porter à son oreille après avoir accepté l'appel.

-Allô, Alya?

-Nolan Dupain-Cheng! entend-on la voix de la fan numéro 1 de Piáochóng. C'est la troisième fois que je te téléphone! Je parie que tu as réussi à séduire Isabeau, petit chenapan!

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris le visage de Nolan vire instantanément au rouge vif en se rendant compte de l'œil pétillant d'amusant de Firmin et du regard perplexe d'Isabeau, se rendant compte qu'il a déclenché le mode 'Haut Parleur'!

-Alya! s'écrit-il, mort de honte.

Le rire de la jeune blogueuse est contagieux car Firmin rit doucement, l'œil brillant plus intensément alors qu'Isabeau ne comprend pas les paroles de la meilleure amie de Nolan.

-Bref! se reprend la créatrice du Piáoblog. Le film La Fille Du Train, ça vous tente?

Jetant un coup d'œil à Isabeau, cette dernière acquiesce, une feuille de papier à la main.

« Mon père est d'accord, à la condition que je rentre après! » lit-il.

-Ça marche! acquiesce le porteur des Miraculous de la Création.

Soudain une deuxième sonnerie se fait entendre, surprenant les trois adolescents. Curieux, Firmin se lève et se dirige vers le salon où son ordinateur portable s'y trouve, la musique s'élevant de l'appareil.

De plus en plus curieux, Firmin l'ouvre, écrit son mot de passe et l'écran s'allume sur le visage de deux garçons aux traits asiatiques parfaitement identiques! Le plus surprenant est la couleur saphir de leur regard, si rare pour des Chinois!

-Bonjour Filmin! s'écrient les deux garçons dans un parfait français où un léger accent se devine.

Un grand sourire étire les lèvres du petit frère d'Isabeau qui en tombe à genoux, l'œil brûlant de larmes, le cœur sautant de joie et de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

- **Zhen** °! **Li°°!** s'écrit le petit frère d'Adelphe et d'Isabeau dans un parfait chinois. **Comme je suis content de vous revoir, les amis!**

À la cuisine Tikki, Plagg, Nolan et Isabeau se regardent surpris. Le fils des boulangers Dupain-Cheng a terminé sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie et a raccroché, mais personne ne songe à se lever pour demander des explications à Firmin.

- **As-tu reçu un colis dernièrement?** demande le prénommé Zhen.

- **Un colis?** fronce des sourcils Firmin. **Je n'ai rien reçu.**

- **Bordel!** jure le prénommé Li

 **-Li!** le grondent Firmin etZhen. **Langage!**

 **-Solly.** s'excuse l'adolescent en anglais.

À l'étage Adelphe ouvre difficilement un œil. Il peine à reconnaître le plafond qui lui fait face, l'esprit encore chamboulé par les souvenirs de son ''séjour'' au repaire du Papillon.

Portant lentement ses mains à son cou, il ouvre de grands yeux paniqués en ne sentant pas le cordon de son Miraculous...

-Apium! s'écrit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Mauvaise idée. À peine est-il debout que le jumeau d'Isabeau s'écroule à terre dans un bruit digne d'un orage qui gronde...bruit qui n'échappe pas à Firmin, Nolan, Isabeau et les deux Kwamis.

Inquiet pour son frère Firmin s'excuse auprès de ses amis, coupe la communication et se lève rapidement pour se mettre à courir à l'étage, vite suivi par son ami et sa soeur et leurs Kwamis respectifs.

Il ne faut que deux minutes à l'adolescent au cœur fragile pour arriver à la chambre de son aîné qu'il ouvre violemment la porte, courant vers son frère étendu au sol, en pleurs, le corps tremblant.

-...désolé, Apium...terriblement désolé...

Faisant fi de sa respiration courte et de son cœur battant le jeune garçon se met à genoux, envoyant une puissante vague d'apaisement à son aîné.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard constatant que son frère est apaisé, Firmin pose doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Adelphe qui se raidit instantanément sous le contact pourtant doux.

-Tout va bien, Adelphe, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. murmure Firmin d'une voix rassurante.

Étonné d'entendre la voix de son petit frère, le porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille lève la tête pour plonger son regard vert-gris dans celui charbonneux de son cadet.

-Fi...min?

Lentement, l'appelé acquiesce, délaissant l'épaule gauche pour plonger sa main dans la poche de son jean où il en sort un collier, mais pas n'importe quel collier...

Sous les yeux agrandis par la surprise de son aîné et des deux adolescents dans son dos, Firmin pose autour du cou d'Adelphe le Miraculous, faisant apparaître sur les genoux de l'adolescent aux cheveux vénitiens une petite abeille profondément endormie.

-Je ne suis pas uniquement métamorphe. sourit avec malice l'adolescent au cœur malade.

-Comment est-ce possible? demande Nolan.

Sursautant Adelphe lève la tête et voit Nolan et Isabeau entre le couloir et la porte de sa chambre. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, il la referme, se sentant encore faible.

Comprenant le message Nolan s'avance et avec l'aide de Firmin recouche le porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille dans son lit tandis qu'Isabeau dépose avec douceur Apium sur le petit lit prévu sur la table de chevet tout près du lit de son jumeau.

Invitant sa sœur et Nolan à s'asseoir Firmin commence son récit après que les deux adolescents et lui-même se soient installés.

-Te raconter comme j'ai découvert mon don prendrait trop de temps, mais je peux vous certifier que lorsque j'ai compris que je n'étais pas uniquement polymorphe, j'ai compris le pourquoi mon pouvoir serait convoité. Je suis capable de créer une parfaite copie d'un objet quelconque...sauf les Miraculous.

Un court silence vite brisé par Plagg qui se plaint d'avoir faim. Comprenant, Firmin s'excuse, se lève, questionne ses invités sur ce qu'ils veulent manger puis quitte la chambre. Descendant les escaliers l'adolescent sort de sa chemise une plaquette de médicaments presque vide où il retire une cellule qu'il avale rapidement.

Une fois en bas, il retourne à la cuisine et en ressort dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau bien rempli où camembert, du miel liquide, un cookie, un bol de soupe et trois salades de fruits sont joliment disposés.

De retour dans la chambre le jeune garçon sert son frère alité puis les autres pour terminer par lui-même.

-Où en étais-je? réfléchit-il avant de s'en souvenir. Ah oui, les Miraculous!

Piquant dans un morceau de kiwi Firmin explique que les bijoux sacrés sont fabriqués dans un matériau très vieux, si vieux qu'il est impossible d'en définir le nom comme de connaître l'identité de la personne qui les a créés.

-À part une puissante Divinité, j'ignore qui aurait pu les créer. hausse-t-il des épaules. Pour en revenir à l'attaque d'Halloween (en regardant son aîné) je t'ai donné mon apparence comme je me suis métamorphosé en Abeja tout en t'ôtant ton Miraculous afin d'éviter que le Papillon ne découvre un moyen pour l'utiliser malgré les affirmations de maman. Elle disait que seul le véritable porteur d'un Miraculous peut activer les pouvoirs qui lui sont confiés. Voilà, vous savez tout. J'ai camouflé le Miraculous de l'Abeille en lui donnant l'aspect d'un simple bracelet, Apium m'y a beaucoup aidé.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. fait remarquer Isabeau.

Avalant son morceaux d'ananas Firmin acquiesce, attentif.

-Si tu t'es fais passé pour Abeja portant son Miraculous...réfléchit sa grande soeur. As-tu créé un faux Miraculous?

Un sourire malicieux étire les lèvres du jeune garçon au regard de nuit, les yeux qui pétillent.

-Si je pouvais voir la tête que fera le Papillon, je le prendrais volontiers en photo!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! Merci d'avoir patienté! Ce chapitre n'a pas été simple car étrangement l'aspiration ne me venait que la nuit et le jour, presque rien! Comme écris plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur comment vous imaginez les pouvoirs des 12 Miraculous du Zodiaque Chinois! J'en profite également pour vous demander vos idées de bijoux qui peuvent aller pour une femme ET un homme! En vous remerciant à l'avance pour votre aide!** *

°Prénom chinois signifiant "Tremblement"

°°Prénom chinois signifiant "Force" ou "Prune" ou "Noir" ou "Beau" "Pointu"


	17. 15: Un médecin pas si ordinaire

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Voici le chapitre 15 et croyez-moi quand je vous apprend que je suis surprise du chapitre pondu! Pourquoi? La réponse se trouve dans la lecture! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!*****

Chapitre 15: Un médecin pas si ordinaire

Il est 16h37 et Isabeau et Nolan ont quitté Firmin et Siegfried après que ce dernier se soit rendormi. L'adolescent malade leur a promit d'écrire sur le Piaoblog pour avertir Alya et les autres de la libération de son aîné afin de rassurer le reste de la classe des deux Supers-Héros de Paris.

-Fais attention à vous deux, ok? recommande Isabeau en serrant son jeune frère contre elle.

-Promis! sourit Firmin.

Se dégageant des bras de sa sœur il fait la bise à Nolan qui lui retourne ses bisous d'au revoir et quitte la maison des Sword, Tikki en sécurité dans la poche de sa veste.

Refermant la porte derrière sa soeur et leur ami Firmin s'adosse contre le battant, un soupir tremblant lui échappant.

 _Le Papillon sait-il qu'il n'est rien comparé à la menace qui arrivera sous peu?_ songe-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol. _Que puis-je faire? À part traduire le Livre Sacré et d'avoir informé Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried du danger qui se présente, quel est mon vrai rôle?_

Un autre soupir lui échappe, plus triste que le précédent, mais l'œil visible de Firmin reste sec malgré sa peine. Remontant ses genoux contre son torse qu'il entoure de ses bras le petit frère d'Isabeau et Siegfried fixe l'horloge à pendule devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Comme une statue de porcelaine l'adolescent reste parfaitement immobile, coupé du monde qui l'entoure, mais plus pour très longtemps car la sonnerie du téléphone le ramène à la réalité.

Sursautant Firmin se lève et court vers le téléphone.

-Allô?

-Monsieur Sword Firmin?

-C'est moi. approuve Firmin.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Veterinary, cardiologue.

 _Un cardiologue?_ pense-t-il, surprit. _Soit maman a oublié de m'en parler, soit cet homme a du regarder sur le net ma thèse sur les nano-particules ou l'un de mes travaux. De plus il est américain, son accent est assez prononcé._

-Votre mère m'a fait parvenir un mot où elle m'apprend qu'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de médicaments. Vous est-il possible de me rejoindre à l'Hôpital Européen Georges-Pompidou? Avec votre dossier médical, je vous prie?

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'adolescent constate qu'il est 17h55.

-Je peux être là dans vingt minutes, cela vous convient-t-il? répond-il.

-Parfait! s'exclame, ravi, le cardiologue. À plus tard!

Raccrochant Firmin est intrigué. _Jamais maman n'aurait fouillé dans mes affaires et encore moins aller voir un médecin sans m'en parler...Je vais y aller, inutile d'arriver à la dernière gélule pour après courir à l'hôpital pour avoir une ordonnance._

Prenant le chemin vers le bureau maternel, Firmin se dirige vers la bibliothèque où se trouve les dossiers médicaux de sa mère, de son frère et le sien. L'instant d'après il est dehors sous l'apparence de Hieï courant à pleine vitesse tout en évitant voitures, camions, passants, animaux sous le regard incrédule des policiers se trouvant derrière un radar sur pieds qui a su le flasher, mais l'image est affreusement floue.

Arrivé à moins de dix pas de l'hôpital Firmin reprend son apparence normale après avoir vérifié que personne n'est là pour le voir se dé-transformer. Satisfait, il redevient lui-même et se dirige calmement vers l'établissement blanc sans savoir qu'un homme l'a vu se dé-transformer, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

Vingt minutes plus tard il se trouve dans la salle d'attente qui fait face au cabinet du Docteur Veterinary.

Lisant un magazine de médecine, l'adolescent au cœur malade trouve un article sur le cardiologue qui lui a donné rendez-vous.

 _Originaire du Colorado, le Dr. Kent Veterinary s'est retrouvé très jeune orphelin et a été placé en orphelinat alors qu'il était âgé de 6 ans. Élève turbulent, ses professeurs pensaient que jamais il ne réussirait dans la vie, mais vers l'âge de 18 ans la lumière a chassé les ténèbres du futur Docteur en lui faisant comprendre que la vie est fragile, lui ouvrant la voie vers son avenir: La médecine._

-Monsieur Sword?

Relevant la tête, Firmin voit dans l'encadrement de la porte un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'œil vert et les cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du cou.

Une aura de gentillesse semble illuminer l'adule, mais ce qui fait froncer des sourcils à Firmin est le bijou, une Fibule, épinglé au niveau du cœur.

 _Un Miraculous!_ reconnaît-il l'ornement, la peur lui serrant le cœur. _Mais comment est-ce possible?!_

Le petit frère d'Isabeau et Siegfried n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser la moindre question qu'il tombe à terre, les deux mains serrant l'emplacement du cœur, hurlant à pleins poumons sa douleur...

 ** ***Comprenez-vous pourquoi je suis sans voix après avoir terminé mon chapitre? D'après vous le Papillon devra-t-il s'unir avec Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja pour affronter la Menace qui semble plus très loin? Je suis toute ouïe!*****

 ** ***PS: Il reste le Rat, la Chèvre et le Coq où je n'ai pas d'idées de bijoux, mais j'avance dans les noms des personnages qui portent les Miraculous du Zodiaque Chinois...*****


	18. Chapter 16: Une Akumatisée au cinéma

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! J'espère ce que ce chapitre pourra trouver grâce à vos yeux en guise d'excuses car je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont s'était terminé le 15ème! Sur ce, bonne lecture!*****

Chapitre 16: Une Akumatiée au cinéma

Au cinéma Nolan, Isabeau et ses amis passent un bon moment ensemble sans savoir que Firmin est en proie au doute.

Vers le milieu du film ils ont la désagréable surprise de voir que le film est stoppé et qu'une annonce aux hauts-parleurs comme quoi un Akumatisé se trouve dans le cinéma.

Et c'est ce qui devait arriver arriva les gens se lèvent et se mettent à courir, hurlant de terreur. Partant chacun de leur côté Nolan et Isabeau trouvent une cachette à l'abri des regards pour laisser place à Lady Black et Piáochóng.

D'un seul regard les deux Supers-Héros de Paris comprennent ce qu'ils doivent faire, Lady Black acquiesce et court vers les autres salles de cinéma pour s'assurer qu'il ne reste plus personne, ce qui fort heureusement sont vides.

-Hé, Lady Black! l'appelle une voix qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

Se retournant l'adolescente voit courir vers elle...Alya!

-Êtes-vous inconsciente? lui reproche-t-elle. Sortez tout de suite!

Déçue par le reproche de l'héroïne-chat, Alya se détourne, se dirigeant vers la sortie, surprenant la jeune héroïne devant la docilité de son amie, mais n'a pas le temps de se pencher plus en avant sur la question.

 _Je dois retrouver Nolan au plus vite!_

À peine sa pensée terminée Isabeau se met à courir, inconsciente qu'Alya n'est pas sortie du bâtiment, la suivant en silence, son smartphone la filmant.

Arrivée au dernier étage, la grande sœur de Firmin et Siegfried ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant la victime du Papillon...autant se dire qu'elle éprouve bien du mal à retenir le fou-rire qui lui monte dans la gorge!

 _Mon Dieu..._ pense-t-elle, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. _C'EST QUOI_ _Ç_ _A?!_

L'Akumatisée est une femme maquillée et habillée comme un clown, le visage barré de grimaces plus drôles les unes que les unes, Piáochóng est à terre, riant aux éclats, plié en 4, des larmes de rire roulant sur ses joues...ce qui ne facilite pas du tout le fou-rire de Lady Black.

-Oh, mais qui voilà? sourit-elle en cessant ses grimaces. C'est la petite Blacky!

Ce petit surnom a l'avantage de stopper le fou-rire de la jeune héroïne qui n'apprécie guère. Se mettant en position d'attaque, elle n'attend pas que son partenaire se ressaisisse pour passer à l'attaquer...à mains nues!

S'il y a une chose qu'Isabeau a apprit au fil de ses aventures avec Piáochóng c'est qu'elle doit ménager son pouvoir de destruction. En seulement quelques mois et ce grâce aux encouragements et à la sévérité de Firmin (elle ignorait à l'époque leur lien de parenté) la fille de Gabriel Agreste sait se battre au karaté.

Surprise, l'Akumatisée esquive du mieux qu'elle peut les attaques de l'adolescente masquée, mais très vite elle se retrouve à terre, se tenant la joue gauche.

-Méchant chat! se masse-t-elle la joue. Attends un peu que je t'attrape!

Sortant de sous sa veste multicolore un fouet la femme clown le fait claquer au sol ce qui a le mérite de secouer Nolan. Se relevant difficilement il a la surprise de voir la fille qu'il aime esquiver et frapper tout en narguant leur adversaire:

-Et bien, et bien? Je pensais que Madame Cha-lown allait me donner une corre...Hiiiiiii!

Sans s'être rendue compte de rien le fouet de la victime du Papillon s'est enroulé autour de la cheville de la jeune Héroïne qui se retrouve projeté contre le plafond.

-Lady! s'écrit, horrifié, Piáochóng.

Voyant sa partenaire sur le point de tomber le Super-Héro se met à courir, se saisissant de son yoyo, le lance et s'élance dans les airs afin de rattraper celle que son cœur a choisi.

 _Ouf!_ soupire-t-il en rattrapant sa belle évanouie.

Revenant sur la terre ferme le Héro aux Miraculous de la Coccinelle dépose son amie et partenaire dos contre un mur puis reporte son attention à l'ennemie.

Il faut une quarantaine de minutes à Piáochóng et Lady Black (qui a reprit connaissance) pour purifier la victime et réparer les dégâts grâce au Miraculous Piáochóng sans savoir qu'encore une fois Alya a tout filmé pour sortir le plus discrètement du cinéma, un immense sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

La nouvelle victoire de Piáochóng et Lady Black met en rage le Papillon.

À l'hôpital Firmin s'éveille doucement. Ouvrant lentement les yeux il n'est pas vraiment surprit en ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où il se trouve.

 _Je dois être à l'hôpital..._ pense-t-il encore un peu dans les vapes.

Se redressant en position demi-assisse il remarque très vite que loin d'être épuisé il est en pleine forme! Comme après une longue sieste...

 _Étrange._ fronce-t-il des sourcils en retirant les couvertures.

-Vous êtes réveillé? se fait entendre une voix d'homme. Parfait!

Faisant volte-face l'adolescent au cœur malade a la surprise de voir le Dr. Veterinary lui faire face, le visage marqué par le soulagement.

-Ai-je dormi longtemps? demande, prudent, Firmin.

-Une heure trente.

Un silence, pesant, s'ensuit, mais Firmin le brise assez vite après avoir retourné le problème 'Santé' dans tous les sens dans sa tête.

-Je n'ai pas fais d'attaque, pas vrai? en conclut-il.

-Exact, c'était une illusion corporelle.

-Une illusion corporelle? répète le petit frère d'Isabeau en fronçant des sourcils.

 _Les illusions optiques sont courantes, mais corporelles? C'est bien la première fois que j'en entends parler._

-Pour faire simple les illusions corporelles sont une attaque mentale qui vise à faire croire à la victime qu'elle souffre. Dans votre cas vous avez cru faire une attaque, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

 _De plus en plus étrange._ fronce davantage des sourcils le petit frère d'Isabeau et Siegfried.

-Et bien sûr vous êtes l'un des 12 Porteurs de Miraculous du Zodiaque Chinois? demande-t-il.

-Dans le mille. sourit l'adulte. Avec vous, nous sommes 7 à être 'réveillé'.

Haussant un sourcil, Firmin n'y croit pas un seul instant.

-Moi? Un Porteur de Miraculous? Soyez objectif une minute, Dr.: Mon cœur est plus fragile que celui de tous les Porteurs, je serai plus une gène qu'un compagnon d'armes.

-Maître? se manifeste une petite voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Plagg. Puis-je me montrer? J'ai chaud!

-Permission accordée, Niúròu°. accepte le cardiologue.

Et à la surprise de Firmin un petit être ressemblant à un bœuf sort de la poche pectorale de la veste de l'homme de sciences. Volant un peu partout dans la pièce, content de se dégourdir, le petit être s'arrête soudain en voyant le jeune garçon le regarder, non avec surprise ou crainte, mais émerveillement. Redescendant il se pose devant l'adolescent qui lui sourit.

-Bonjour! sourit à son tour le petit Kwami. Je m'appelle Niúròu, je suis le Kwami de Kent!

- **Enchanté Niúròu,mon nom est Firmin.** le salue Firmin en chinois.

Si le cardiologue est surprit d'entendre son jeune patient parler sans faute le chinois, il ne le montre pas, gardant son sourire plaqué aux lèvres. _Dire que ça va faire 5 ans que j'apprends cette langue et je n'en suis qu'au début..._

-Monsieur Sword? appelle-t-il Firmin en plongeant ses mains dans sa poche de pantalon. J'ai ceci à vous remettre. De la part du Grand Gardien.

Tournant la tête vers l'adulte Firmin voit que le cardiologue lui tend une lettre et une petite boite. Levant les mains Firmin se saisit du petit écrin noir et de l'enveloppe.

Retournant s'asseoir sur le lit l'adolescent ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe, sort la lettre et commence sa lecture.

 ** _Au jeune garçon du parc et à qui j'ai confié une copie du Livre Sacré,_**

 ** _En temps ordinaire je ne laisse jamais de mots expliquant le pourquoi j'ai choisi A ou B comme Porteur de Miraculous._**

 ** _Tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de moi, mais je t'avais abordé et tu m'avais répondu en anglais, langue que je ne comprends pas._**

 ** _Des passants terrifiés ont quitté le parc en apprenant qu'une victime du Papillon était présente, mais toi tu n'as pas fuis. Au contraire, tu es allé directement à la source du danger._**

 ** _Bien que je sois fort âgé, je t'ai suivis et ai assisté à ton combat sous les traits de Piáochóng._**

 ** _J'en ai été fort surpris avant de me souvenir que mon prédécesseur m'avait raconté qu'un des 19 Porteurs se démarquera des autres. Tu l'auras compris, ce Porteur, c'est toi._**

 ** _Le Miraculous présent dans l'écrin que le Porteur de Niúròu a du te remettre te revient, fais en bon usage, jeune Héros._**

 ** _Le Grand Gardien._**

 ** _PS: Je te fais confiance pour brûler cette lettre et garder secrète l'existence du Livre Sacré avec la promesse que ni Lady Black, ni Abeja ni Piáochóng n'en parleraient pas à quiconque ne possédant pas de Miraculous._**

Surprit par sa lecture il faut quelques minutes à Firmin pour se remettre de ses émotions. Rangeant la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon le jeune fils de Madame Sword prend l'écrin en mains. Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvre le plus doucement qu'il peut.

 _Le Miraculous du Serpent..._ songe-t-il, stupéfait.

Relevant la tête le jeune garçon souhaite poser une question à l'homme face à lui, mais sa gorge nouée est incapable de formuler un mot. Le sourire de Kent devient amical, compréhensif.

-Avant de vous téléphoner, j'ignorais que c'était vous que le Grand Gardien avait confié la dure tâche de traduire le Livre Sacré. C'est comme ça que vous avez su que je suis un Porteur. Est-ce juste?

Acquiesçant Firmin plonge de nouveau son regard au cœur de la petite boîte, sortant délicatement le bijou de son écrin.

Le bijou est un bracelet qui se porte sous l'épaule représentant un serpent, travaillé dans le même matériau que les autres Miraculous alors que les yeux sont des opales de feu.

Doucement, le corps tremblant, le cœur battant à un rythme infernal à ses oreilles, Firmin glisse le bijou à son bras droit et le fait glisser jusque sous l'épaule.

À peine une seconde plus tard un flash de lumière rouge éblouit les occupants de la chambre, mais il ne dure pas longtemps.

En effet, à peine parti, le flash fait place à une magnifique créature longiligne et gracieuse, le corps recouvert d'écailles blanches et les yeux rouges: La Kwami du Serpent! Qui lui sourit!

-Wúshēng°°...murmure Firmin, malgré sa gorge nouée.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! 3 jours! J'ai mis 3 jours à écrire ce chapitre! J'en reviens toujours pas! Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et que j'ai su me faire pardonner le précédent chapitre! Big bisous.***

°''Bœuf'' d'après Google traduction en chinois traditionnel!

°°''Silencieuse'' d'après Google traduction en chinois traditionnel!


	19. Chapitre 17: Sujet qui fâche

*****Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! Merci pour votre patience car ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus faciles à écrire! Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nationalités pour le restant des Porteurs aux Miraculous cités plus loin car il fallait que je mette de l'ordre dans mes pensées car mine de rien créer d'autres OC n'est pas simple SURTOUT quand on sait que la saison 2 n'a pas encore commencé...Une vrai torture!****

 ** **Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!*****

Chapitre 17: Sujet qui fâche

A Pékin, plus précisément dans une chambre d'un luxueux hôtel, quatre personnes passent le temps comme ils le peuvent.

Parmi elles se trouve deux adolescents dont un est allongé sur le lit pendant que l'autre est assit par terre, dos contre le matelas, ils sont si semblables qu'il est facilement devinable qu'ils sont jumeaux monozygotes.

Celui à terre porte des vêtements noirs dont les manches de son t-shirt sont en résille, style punk, a comme coiffure une crête iroquoise avec l'arrière et les côtés de la tête rasés à ras. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il dodeline de la tête, yeux clos, tout en claquant des doigts en rime. Il porte au majeur droit une bague-bracelet reliée par une fine chaîne.

L'autre sur le lit est plus traditionnel avec une tunique violette, un pantalon beige et des ballerines beiges et violettes. Ses cheveux sont tirés en une stricte queue de cheval basse lui dégageant le visage, permettant d'apercevoir une fine cicatrice sur la veine jugulaire gauche, blessure reçue en voulant secourir son frère. Le bijou qu'il porte est un collier représentant un dragon dont les yeux sont des rubis.

Un œil occupé à lire, l'autre regarde les autres occupants de la chambre

Un homme et une femme, entre 20 et 30 ans, discutent en arabe: La jeune femme a la peau pâle, le regard bleu-gris translucides et les cheveux blancs tandis que l'homme a le teint mat, les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs coupés courts.

La femme porte un Tikka au front alors que l'homme a une gourmette au poignet gauche.

 _Sahima et Jacob._ sourit l'adolescent à la queue de cheval.

-Quelqu'un sait où est Faiza? demande l'adolescent punk en retirant ses écouteurs. Ça doit bien faire trois heures qu'elle est sortie, non?

-Que veux-tu, Li? sourit l'homme à la gourmette. Faiza adore le shopping, notre séjour était une aubaine pour elle.

-T'en penses quoi Zhen? demande Li à son frère.

Fermant son livre l'adolescent à la tenue traditionnelle lève la tête en regardant chaque occupant.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet. hausse-t-il des épaules. Faiza n'est pas le genre de femmes à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou à se laisser agresser sans réagir.

-C'est vrai. acquiesce la femme au Tikka avec un doux sourire. Je vais aller nous chercher à manger, qui veut quoi?

Trente minutes plus tard la femme au Tikka et Zhen sont dehors, un masque au niveau du nez et de la bouche, marchant dans la rue commerciale discutant de tout et de rien...jusqu'à la conversation qui fâche.

-Avez-vous obtenu les résultats de vos recherches?

La bonne humeur de Zhen fond comme neige au soleil pour ensuite froncer des sourcils, le visage impassible.

-Oui et non. répond-il. Tu sembles l'oublier, Sahima, mais l'annulation de la politique de l'enfant unique ne prendra fin que le 1er janvier de l'année prochaine.

-Mais c'est une bonne chose, non? demande, curieuse, la prénommée Sahima.

-Les familles ayant un deuxième enfant né avant cette décision auront beaucoup de mal à obtenir réparation car le gouvernement devra dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour permettre aux enfants invisibles d'être reconnus comme être humains avec les mêmes droits que les enfants visibles.°

Le silence qui suit est si froid que la femme albinos ne sait que dire pour le briser car elle se rend compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais du parler de l'abandon des jumeaux.

 _Moi et ma grande bouche!_ se sermonne-t-elle. _Jacob m'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas parler de ce sujet avec l'un des jumeaux et moi qu'est-ce que je vais? Je saute dans le plat!_

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! Bon pour une première tentative d'écriture, je suis assez contente de moi! Comment trouvez-vous** ** **Zhen** , Li, Jacob et Sahima? Avez-vous des questions? Si oui, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre!Big bisous!***

°J'espère ne pas m'être trompée sur le sujet étant donné que dans la vraie vie ça ne fait qu'un an que la politique de l'enfant unique a été brisée! Dites-le-moi si je me suis trompée quelque part afin de me corriger!


	20. Chapter 18: Zhen et Li

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon sang! Ce chapitre m'aura tué! Non seulement il n'était pas simple à écrire, mais en plus j'ai cru devenir folle en n'arrivant pas à le sortir de ma tête peu après mon retour en Suisse! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!*****

Chapitre 18: Zhen et Li

En retournant chez lui Firmin ne sait comment annoncer la nouvelle à son frère et à leur mère.

 _Le Grand Gardien peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, jamais Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried n'iront raconter qu'ils sont Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja!_ songe l'adolescent sous les traits de Hiei. _D'ailleurs Alya ne tardera pas à recevoir un mail sur la libération de grand frère..._

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Firmin rentre chez lui pour se retrouver enlacé dans les bras maternels. De surprise l'adolescent malade du cœur lève les yeux pour constater que sa mère pleure en silence...

-Maman?

-Où étais-tu, mon chéri? Siegfried et moi étions tellement inquiets!

-J'étais à l'hôpital ren...

En voyant le visage de sa mère devenir aussi blanc qu'une craie, le jeune Porteur du Miraculous du Serpent s'écarte légèrement des bras de sa mère, serrant ses avant-bras avec forces.

-Non, 'man! Je n'ai pas fais de malaise! J'ai rencontré le Porteur du Miraculous du Buffe qui m'a contacté!

Surprise, Mme Sword regarde son enfant dans les yeux. N'y voyant aucune traces de mensonges elle soupire de soulagement, resserant son fils contre elle.

-Excuse-moi, Firmin, mais j'ai eu tellement peur...

-J'suis désolé, j'aurais du laisser un mot, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête...murmure l'adolescent au coeur malade en se lovant un peu plus contre le sein maternel.

Du côté de la Chine, Sahima est retournée à l'hôtel après avoir acheté les commandes des autres Porteurs, laissant Zhen seul.

Quittant la rue bombée l'adolescent se dirige vers le parc où, à l'abri des regards, il grimpe souplement dans un arbre. S'adossant contre le tronc Zhen observe son pays, ce pays qui les a privé, Li et lui, de l'Amour de leur parent, d'une identité propre pour son frère et d'autres enfants, ce même pays qui le tue à petits feux...

D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs Zhen et son jumeau ont toujours vécu à l'orphelinat. Nés en 2000 leur mère les a abandonné devant les portes de l'orphelinat avec comme seule explication leurs prénoms.

Le personnel a très vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien de les séparer car ils se mettaient à pleurer avec forces et ne se calmaient qu'en sentant la présence de l'autre. Même en grandissant tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables avaient échoués devant leur refus d'être adopté séparément.

Les deux frères arrêtaient de s'alimenter, restaient silencieux des heures voir des jours entiers, ils refusaient de quitter leur chambre, étroitement enlacés comme s'ils espéraient par ce câlin forcé ne former plus qu'une seule et même personne.

C'est pourquoi à 14 ans (presque 15) les Jumeaux vivent toujours à l'orphelinat, mais mènent leur vie selon leurs caractères pourtant fort différents:

Élève brillant, silencieux, une maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions, Zhen est un exemple pour ses camarades. Passionné par les gloires passées de son pays il reste assez terre à terre pour comprendre que le métier de professeur n'est pas fait pour lui car son rêve serait de partir pour vivre ailleurs après avoir obtenu son diplôme de médecine...et un certificat de naissance pour Li.

Contrairement à son frère Li est un élève moyen, turbulent, cherchant la bagarre, refusant l'autorité de la part des adultes. Ses styles vestimentaire et musicaux en sont les preuves les plus flagrantes: Habits noirs, coiffures extravagantes (et couleurs très voyantes), un tatouage représentant Baigu Jing (1) sur toute la surface de son dos, sa passion pour le Métal et le Punk Rock, piercings au nez, langue et arcade sourcilière. Tout au long de ses années d'études il a été renvoyé plusieurs fois pour manque de discipline, insultes et coups volontaires, mais sa plus grosse erreur avait été d'avoir consommé et vendu de la cocaïne dans l'enceinte même de l'école...

Pour Zhen ça avait été un véritable choc car il n'avait pas vu le mal-être de son jumeaux, eux pourtant si proches! Le plus dur avait été de convaincre son frère de lui raconter ses problèmes et d'admettre qu'il devait aller se faire soigner au plus vite pour ne plus être dépendant de la drogue... Ce fut un combat long et douloureux, très douloureux pour Zhen qui chaque jour pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant les sautes d'humeur ou la violence que son frère faisait preuve lorsque le manque se faisait cruellement sentir.

Malgré tout ça, jamais Zhen n'avait abandonné. Il avait mis ses études sur pause le temps nécessaire afin de rester auprès de l'autre moitié de son âme jusqu'au jour où Li avait triomphé de la cocaïne!

Ce jour-là les deux frères s'étaient enlacés, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant la fin du cauchemar, sous l'œil soulagé du directeur et des éducateurs. Ce même jour Zhen avait accompagné Li pour se faire tatouer deux nouveaux tatouages, mais des tatouages forts différents de celui qu'il a dans le dos étant donné que le premier est la phrase "Lux in tenebris" (2) sur la joue gauche et le second une fleur de lotus (3) au niveau du cœur avec inscrit sur chaque pétale les caractère formant le prénom de Zhen!

Cependant toute bonne chose connaît son revers de médaille, c'est bien connu, et les Jumeaux n'y ont pas échappé...

Deux mois plus tard, en plein milieu du mois de décembre, les deux frères étaient en ville, partis acheter nourriture et cadeaux pour les orphelins de l'orphelinat, lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient suivis par un type assez louche...Type que Li connaissait très bien! C'était Oakley, son ex-fournisseur!

Pendant deux heures les deux frères avaient tenté de semer l'indésirable, mais tenace, l'homme n'avait pas abandonné. S'engouffrant dans une ruelle étroite Zhen avait ordonné à son frère de se cacher, lui expliquant en deux mots son but: Se faire passer pour lui.

Li avait refusé avec violence, tentant d'expliquer à son frère que défoncé et énervé comme il est Oakley peut se montrer violent, mais trop confiant Zhen avait répliqué qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire revivre ces 20 jours d'Enfer!

En entendant des pas venir dans leur direction Zhen avait poussé son frère derrière une poubelle de restaurant assez grande pour le cacher efficacement tout en lui ordonnant de se taire.

Lorsque l'homme fit son apparition il hurla pour avoir sa dose, pensant faire face à Li, mais Zhen avait gardé le silence, restant maître de ses émotions.

Combien de temps dura l'échange entre l'adolescent et l'adulte drogué? Ni Li, ni Zhen n'ont su répondre à la question car un instant plus tard, semblant comprendre qu'il s'est trompé de personne, l'adulte avait réussi à surprendre Zhen, sortant un couteau de la poche de son pantalon sous le hoquet d'horreur vite étouffé de Li, alors que Zhen reste de glace malgré son teint devenu légèrement plus pâle.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard l'adulte part après avoir fouillé sans la moindre pudeur chaque recoin de vêtements de l'adolescent qui est resté muet durant l'inspection.

Déçu et furieux l'adulte se décale de Zhen, mais ni Li ni son frère n'ont pu prévoir le coup en traître de la part de l'adulte.

La soudaine douleur à son cou surprend Zhen qui en sursaute en voyant l'homme sourire d'un sourire cruel pour ensuite s'en aller comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

De sa cachette Li ne voit pas pourquoi son jumeau sursaute, ni ne porte sa main gauche au niveau de son cou.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant son frère tourner lentement la tête vers lui qu'il aperçoit avec horreur du sang couler à flot!

Comme dans l'un des nombreux films d'horreur dont il est fan Li se sent paralysé en voyant son frère tenter de se retourner totalement vers lui, mais comme au cinéma son corps part lentement vers l'arrière sous les yeux agrandis d'horreur de Li.

Lorsque le corps de Zhen touche le sol, l'adolescent aux tatouages n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit sous ses yeux...mais ressent parfaitement le nœud qui lui noue atrocement le cœur.

Li ne voit que Zhen à terre, du sang s'échappant de sa blessure au cou, teintant la neige de rouge...

Se souvenant des cours particuliers que son professeur de gym avait organisé trois semaines avant qu'il ne touche à la drogue, l'adolescent sort de sa cachette, s'élance vers son frère tout en ôtant en vitesse son écharpe.

Arrivé près de son jumeau il pose le morceau de tissu contre la plaie sanglante et se met à comprimer des deux mains la blessure tout en appelant son frère.

L'attente est horrible pour l'adolescent rebelle qu'est Li, mais lorsqu'il voit deux hommes courir vers lui, le pousser pour qu'ils fassent leur travail l'adolescent est complètement muet, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur en voyant le teint maladivement pâle de son jumeau.

C'est complètement sous le choc qu'il répond aux questions, livide et hagard, montant sans s'en rendre compte dans le véhicule qui part à toute vitesse pour l'hôpital où dès leur arrivé Zhen est prit en charge.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Li se laisse tomber sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, les vêtements maculés de sang, complètement coupé du monde, l'esprit vide, seule l'inquiétude et les remords font battre son cœur tremblant...

Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin que les portes doubles du bloc opératoire s'ouvrent, réveillant en sursaut Li qui court vers le médecin qui en sort, visiblement à bout de forces.

-Doc'! Comment va Zhen?! Comment va mon frangin!

-Votre frère va très bien, jeune homme. sourit la chirurgienne en voyant l'adolescent. Sans votre intervention il serait mort en quelques minutes.

Au comble du soulagement l'adolescent aux tatouages ne retient pas le soupir qu'il retenait, mais en voyant les portes s'ouvrir de nouveau et voyant cette fois en sortir son frère maladivement pâle dormant dans le lit trop blanc du bâtiment médical, il s'avance vers ce dernier et, sous les cris scandalisés des infirmières, grimpe dessus et avec mille précautions il s'allonge sur le lit, serrant son jumeau tout contre lui, murmurant à l'oreille de l'endormi ces paroles pleines de remords et d'Amour:

-Je...pardon frangin...t'aime...

Et sous le regard attendri de la femme de sciences, Li s'endort profondément...

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu ce 18ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Aujourd'hui pas de blabla, mais un énorme merci à vous d'être venu(e)s!*****

 ** ***PS: Dans la scène où Li intervient pour sauver son frère il se peut que j'ai mal écris certains passages, mais n'ayant jamais assisté à une agression de ce genre, il se peut que mes écrits soient MÉGA maladroits! En espérant que ça ne vous a pas dérangé!*****

°Est un Yaoguai ou Démon chinois ayant l'apparence d'un squelette!

°°Elle signifie en latin "La lumière dans l'obscurité". C'est un message d'espoir pour inciter à garder le sourire même dans les épreuves.

°°°Cette fleur naît dans un terrain boueux, puis remonte peu à peu à la surface et s'épanouit en une magnifique fleur. En d'autres mots peu importe nos origines ou notre passé, il est possible de mûrir dans une lumière éblouissante.


	21. Chapter 19: L'identité de notre père (1)

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Ce 19ème chapitre s'est fait attendre car mon cerveau m'avait proposé deux choix sur l'identité des parents de mes Jumeaux et franchement, pour le premier, j'ai crié d'horreur, je me suis rabattu sur le deuxième car celui-là me semblait assez simple à expliquer le pourquoi du comment! J'espère juste que j'arriverai à vous surprendre!****

 ****Ah oui, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous! J'ai retrouvé le nom de la vidéo où une youtubeuse parlait des Miraculous Chinois!****

 ** **Je vous invite à aller jueter un coup d'oeil à: «** **【**** ** **Theorie Miraculous #1** **】**** ** **Les Miraculous [FRENCH] » tout en laissant un commentaire à l'auteure si jamais la vidéo vous aurait plu! Sur ce, une bonne lecture à vous!*****

Chapitre 19: L'identité de notre père (1ère partie)

 _Â_ gés de 29 et 25 ans Sahima et Jacob sont frère et sœur, non par le sang, mais par les liens du cœur. Sans l'intervention du père de Jacob, Issam Mahmoud, Sahima aurait connu le même destin que de milliard de bébés filles dans les natures Indiennes...

Les deux futurs Porteurs de Miraculous ont grandi au cœur d'une famille sévère, mais aimante car si Jacob avait 4 ans en apprenant qu'il devenait grand frère, il s'appliqua tant et si bien à protéger et à aimer sa sœur qu'il ne se rendit pas compte des sentiments amoureux que son cœur nourrissait envers la femme qu'allait devenir la nouveau-née...

C'est ce qui arriva vers leur 22ième et 18ième aniversaire lorsque Sahima apprit la vérité sur ses origines! Ayant fugué pendant une semaine la jeune fille avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de ses parents adoptifs.

Retourner en Inde? Ou rester en Palestine?

À l'aube du septième jour la jeune fille avait prit sa décision. Retournant auprès de la famille qui l'avait élevé comme si elle était issue du ventre maternel elle avait fait part à Jacob, Issam et Hakima sa décision de rester au pays tout comme elle avoua à l'homme qu'elle avait longtemps appelé ''Mon frère'' ses sentiments.

Sentiments que le jeune homme partage au plus grand bonheur de Monsieur et Madame Mahmoud qui ont prit l'initiative d'organiser le mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois ans. Et trois années plus tard Jacob et Sahima se sont mariés après que cette dernière ait terminé ses études.

Pour leur voyage de noces les jeunes mariés étaient partis en Espagne, pays qu'ils rêvaient de visiter, car tous deux parlent la langue de Cervantes sans problèmes.

Ils étaient heureux, mais comme chacun le sait toute joie à son revers de médaille. Sahima n'est jamais arrivée à tomber enceinte, ce qui était source de disputes avec la femme qu'elle avait appelé ''Maman'' avant de connaître ses origines.

Seuls Jacob et son beau-père prenaient sa défense jusqu'au jour où les parents de Jacob trouvèrent la mort dans un accident de la route. Ce jour-là une lettre du Grand Gardien était apparue sur la table basse du salon avec les écrins.

La lettre stipulait qu'ils ne devraient jamais en profiter pour faire le mal car dans quelques années les Porteurs des Miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir aurait besoin de leur aide.

C'est pourquoi ils sont ici, en Chine, après avoir fait la connaissance de Faiza et de son Kwami.

Un frisson glacé ramène Zhen sur la terre ferme. Rouvrant les yeux l'adolescent est surprit de constater que la nuit est tombée. _J'ai_ _du me perdre dans mes pensées._

Descendant de l'arbre où il est monté Zhen fait attention de ne pas faire de bruits pour sortir du parc. Une heure plus tard il est de retour à l'hôtel sans que le gardien du parc ne l'ait aperçu ou entendu. Entrant dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son jumeau ce dernier lui saute dans les bras, le serrant à l'étouffer, le corps tremblant.

-T'étais où, frérot! Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs!

Comprenant que Li ne s'est pas encore totalement remis de son agression, Zhen l'enlace dans un mélange de fermeté et de douceur.

-Li, je ne suis plus mourant, tu m'as sauvé la vie. murmure-t-il à l'oreille de son frère. Grâce à toi ton ex-fournisseur a été condamné à la peine de mort. Il ne pourra plus faire d'autres victimes.

Sortant de sa cachette Lóng, le Kwami de Zhen, observe son maître et le jumeau de ce dernier étroitement enlacés.

-Dans l'adversité il faut savoir être proche de ses alliés, mais encore plus proche de ses ennemis. prend-il la parole.

Sa voix très grave fait sursauter Li qui lève la tête, fusillant des yeux le Kwami Dragon.

-Lóng a raison, Li, nous devons nous montrer très prudents lorsque nous partirons pour la France.

Trois jours plus tard les Jumeaux, Faiza, Jacob et Sahima sont à l'intérieur de l'un des aéroports de Paris, leurs valises à leurs pieds, attendant que l'un des Porteurs du Miraculous Chinois se manifeste. Il arrive moins de cinq minutes plus tard sous le traits de Firmin faisant la joie des Jumeaux.

Courant vers leur ami Li et Zhen serrent avec force leur ami au cœur malade qui leur rend leur étreinte, pleurant à chaudes larmes, heureux de ces retrouvailles.

 **-** ** **Vous m'avez tellement manqué...****

 **-** **Toi aussi, Einstein!** sourit Li tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Zhen reste silencieux, mais comme son frère il aborde un sourire chaleureux à l'adresse de leur ami européen. Se séparant, les Jumeaux présentent Firmin aux autres Porteurs (après leur avoir montré son Miraculous) qui, sceptiques, se présentent. Le petit frère d'Isabeau et Siegfried retient un soupir las lui sortir de ses lèvres car sans être télépathe il devine que les adultes qui accompagnent les Jumeaux pensent qu'il doit être plus une gène qu'une aide.

 **-** ** **Le Grand Gardien a choisi Firmin pour être un Porteur, tout comme nous, je vous permettrais pas de lui manquer de respect!**** s'emporte Li en ayant compris le silence des trois adultes.

 **-** ** **Laisse, Li, j'ai l'habitude. Surtout que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, aujourd'hui.****

-Pardonnez-moi l'étrangeté de ma question, mais est-ce vous qui avez écrit le livre sur les maladies d'autrefois dans le monde il y a quatre ans? demande Jacob dans un parfait français.

Surprit, Firmin acquiesce.

 **-** ** **Tu connais l'un des travaux de Firmin, Jacob?**** demande, méfiant, Zhen, ses mains reposant sur les épaules de son ami dans une altitude protectrice.

 **-** ** **C'est par hasard que j'ai lu son livre alors que j'hésitais à devenir médecin.**** **répond, en anglais, le mari de Sahima.**

Quittant l'aéroport Firmin répond à toutes les questions que Jacob, ses meilleurs amis et les deux femmes lui posent.

 **-** ** **Sur les douze Porteurs nous sommes huit à être ''réveillé'' avant l'heure! C'est ça?**** résume Li en tournant la tête vers son ami.

 **-** ** **C'est ça.**** **approuve Firmin.** ** **Sans oublier les Porteurs des Miraculous de la Coccinelle, du Chat Noir et de l'Abeille qui sont les défenseurs de Paris.****

Arrivés devant une jeep rouge le petit frère de Siegfried et Isabeau présente Lou-Ann et Kent respectivement Porteurs du Chat et du Buffle.

-Enchantée de vous connaître et bienvenue en France. sourit la grande sœur de Nolan.

-Ravi de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres ''collègues''. acquiesce le cardiologue en serrant la main de Jacob.

-Ma femme et Faiza ne parlent pas français, je serai leur traducteur. explique le Porteur du Chien. Mais nous sommes, nous aussi, ravis de pouvoir faire votre connaissance tout comme nous avons hâte de rencontrer les Super-Héros de Paris!

Montant à l'intérieur de la voiture après avoir déposé leur valise dans le coffre chacun prend place après que Firmin ait changé d'apparence pour celle d'un chaton après avoir constaté qu'il n'a pas assez de places. Sous son apparence féline il se cale contre les genoux de Zhen avec un petit air hésitant tout à fait craquant.

 _Si Zhen continue de ne pas se rendre compte que Fifi est raide dingue de lui, j'avale tout rond mon piercing!_ songe, amusé, Li.

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu ce 19ème chapitre qui, franchement, n'a pas été des plus simples à réaliser! J'avais du mal à l'écrire car je ne savais pas à quel moment je devais lâcher la bombe sur le père des Jumeaux, mais finalement ça serait dans le prochain chapitre! Sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!*****

 ** ***PS: Si vous souhaitez qu'un personnage de la série-mère devienne un Porteur Chinois ou un 'normal', dites-le-moi, je pourrais vous combler, qui sait!*****


	22. L'identité de notre père (2ème)

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ENFIN, j'ai terminé ce chapitre! J'ai cru devenir folle...Bonne lecture à vous!*****

Chapitre 20: L'identité de notre père (2ème et dernière partie)

A l'hôtel de Paris Guillaume Bourgeois est sur son ordinateur personnel, cherchant le moindre indice sur la famille Sword! Le fils du Maire de Paris ne comprend pas comment Adelphe peut ressembler de façon troublante à Isabeau tout comme il soupçonne l'adolescent à la chevelure vénitienne de mentir sur le Q.I. de son jeune frère!

 _Et leur mère qui a refusé de sortir avec papa! Bon, d'un côté, ça m'arrange! Rien que l'idée d'avoir une belle-mère aussi bizarre est effrayant, mais il est hors de question que ses fils à elles deviennent mes beaux-frères!_

Réprimant un frisson de dégout l'adolescent continue ses recherches, mais il ne trouve rien d'intéressant sur la famille Québecoise. Alors qu'il allait refermé son pc le titre d'une vidéo attire son attention!

« Incroyable, mais vrai: Un enfant de deux ans a réussi à trouvé la réponse à l'énigme 'Existe-t-il un nombre de Lychrel?' »

Cliquant sur la vidéo Guillaume zappe les explications sur la fameuses énigme et les moyens de l'enfant, il écoute l'interview, mais voyant que la mère de famille a, sans surprise, les yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. La fin de l'interview sonne lorsqu'un homme d'une quarante d'années monte sur le plateau, se dirigeant vers Madame Sword, donnant comme seule excuse que la mère et l'enfant doivent retourner chez eux au plus vite.

 _La vache...Alors cet Adelphe ne mentait pas! Son frangin est vraiment un génie!_

Encouragé par la vidéo l'ami d'enfance d'Isabeau relance ses recherches, mais une fois encore c'est un échec. Découragé l'ennemi de Nolan éteint son pc pour aller dormir, enragé de n'avoir rien trouvé...

La journée du lendemain trouve Guillaume encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, au plus grand dam du Porteur des Miraculous de la Coccinelle et des autres étudiants.

Cependant la matinée a été riche en surprise car Siegfried est revenu à l'école! Le teint gris, méfiant, le grand frère de Firmin est heureux d'être de retour au collège, mais la peur lui a tellement noué l'estomac qu'il a pleuré en serrant Nathaniel dans ses bras! Devant l'état de leur collègue et ami Nolan et Isabeau comprennent que ce qu'a traversé Siegfried est encore tout frais dans son esprit.

-Si un Akumatisé se présente, il ne pourra pas combattre. murmure Isabeau. Il aurait du rester chez lui.

-Impossible, il aurait fait une proie trop facile pour le Papillon. secoue de la tête Nolan. Je ne sais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé que ton frère saura surmonté cette épreuve.

Le reste de la journée se passe le plus normalement possible pour les étudiants de l'établissement Françoise Dupont jusqu'au moment où Monsieur Damoclès fait son entrée.

-Madame Bustier, je m'excuse de vous interrompre, mais deux nouveaux élèves viennent d'arriver.

-Très bien, merci Monsieur le Directeur.

Quittant la classe l'homme chargé de la direction dans l'enceinte du collège reprend le chemin de son bureau après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Nouveaux qui entrent dans la classe après avoir entendu la voix de la professeure les autorisant à entrer.

Nolan et Isabeau ouvrent de grands yeux surpris en reconnaissant les meilleurs amis de Firmin, mais ce qui attire leur attention sont les bijoux que les deux frères portent. Le reste de la classe est enchanté de compter deux nouvelles têtes...sauf Guillaume, David et Sabrina!

Les nouveaux se présentent sous les noms de Zhen et Li Dong, ils sont jumeaux, ils ont choisi de quitter la Chine pour terminer leurs études à l'Hexagone car dans leur pays de naissance Li n'a pas d'identité réelle, mais que grâce à leur meilleur ami ils ont pu prendre l'avion sans que la police ne tente quoique ce soit. La couleur saphir de leur regard surprend pour les garçons, mais les filles reconnaissent que ça leur donne un certain charme.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur Firmin joue les guides touristiques faisant découvrir la Ville Lumière à Kent et aux autres Porteurs, répondant à toutes les questions qui lui sont adressées.

Vers midi les six Porteurs s'arrêtent à un petit restaurant où ils passent commande, le plus jeune leur recommandant plusieurs plats ayant l'habitude de déjeuner ici avec sa famille lorsqu'ils n'ont pas envie de cuisiner à la maison.

 _Une journée sans Akumatisé, quel régal!_ songe Firmin. _Mais restons prudents, le Papillon doit avoir un plan en tête..._

-Tu sembles préoccupé, Firmin. demande Lou-Ann. Est-ce que ça va?

Haussant des épaules, l'adolescent au cœur malade partage ses pensées avec la sœur aînée de Nolan car la journée d'hier lui a apprit qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle:

-Je me demande pourquoi le Papillon s'acharne à vouloir les Miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir. Quel est son but? Pourquoi un tel acharnement? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois rien.

Reposant son verre de vin la jeune femme plisse des yeux, réfléchissant.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Mais jusqu'à présent ni Nolan ni ta sœur ne l'ont vu?

-Exact, il profite de la moindre faiblesse des gens pour en faire de nouvelles victimes, j'ai failli en être une. Acquiesce l'adolescent au cœur malade.

-Failli? répètent, surpris, Jacob, Lou-Ann et Kent en chœur.

Firmin se mord la lèvre inférieure. _Dois-je en parler ou pas? Non, j'en ai déjà trop dis._

-Plus tard.

Après avoir payé, le petit frère de Siegfried et d'Isabeau reprend son activité pour la terminer à 18 heures devant l'hôtel de Paris où il entre. Arrivé à l'accueil Firmin demande le numéro de la chambre de l'un de leurs clients.

-J'ai rendez-vous. précise Firmin en voyant la femme devant lui froncer des sourcils.

-Troisième étage, chambre 333. répond l'adulte.

-Merci beaucoup. acquiesce Firmin.

Quittant l'accueil pour l'ascenseur l'adolescent au cœur malade appuie sur le bouton d'appel, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le père de ses meilleurs amis. À l'intérieur de l'habitacle le jeune fils de Madame Sword est toujours dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas Guillaume essayer de lui ordonner de quitter l'hôtel.

Dix minutes plus tard l'adolescent au regard de nuit se tient devant la porte de l'homme à qui il doit parler. Une boule de stress au ventre, Firmin frappe à la porte. Porte qui s'ouvre rapidement sur une jeune femme au teint basané, les yeux marron pour des cheveux roses-mauves coupés courts.

-Monsieur Sword? fronce-t-elle des sourcils, étonnée.

-C'est moi. acquiesce le petit frère d'Isabeau et Siegfried. Est-ce que Monsieur Stone est là, s'il vous plaît?

Un puissant son de guitare répond à la demande de Firmin qui en grimace légèrement. _J'espère qu'il ne me demandera pas de l'écouter jouer, je déteste le rock!_

La manager de l'artiste lui fait signe d'entrer et l'amène vers l'homme qu'est venu voir Firmin. L'appelant la femme aux cheveux mauves-roses lui explique que son rendez-vous est arrivé alors que l'animal de compagnie de l'artiste s'approche de l'adolescent à la chevelure de jais.

Impressionné, mais pas effrayé, Firmin s'accroupit pour laisser le reptile le juger ou non s'il est un danger pour son maître. Après seulement une minute le reptile retourne auprès de son maître qui le cajole comme il le ferait avec un chien...

-C'est bien, Fang, tu as fais de l'excellent travail!

Se redressant l'artiste fait signe à Firmin de s'approcher. Obéissant, le jeune Porteur du Miraculous du Serpent se laisse examiner par l'adulte car il devine les pensées qui doivent traverser la tête de l'adulte.

-Je vous imaginais plus âgé, Monsieur Sword. reprend la parole l'artiste. Que me voulez-vous?

-J'ai une question à vous poser et selon votre réponse j'aurais ceci à vous remettre. répond Firmin en sortant de sa veste une enveloppe bleue.

Donnant son instrument de musique à sa manager l'adulte se laisse tomber dans le canapé, désignant du menton le fauteuil dans lequel l'adolescent au cœur malade s'installe.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous êtes-vous rendu en Chine il y a 15 ans?

-Ouais, mec! acquiesce l'adulte.

Déposant l'enveloppe sur la table basse Firmin explique qu'il s'agit des résultats de comparaison ADN.

-Comment avez pu oser faire pareille chose?! s'exclame Penny, la manager, en brandissant un doigt accusateur face à l'adolescent.

-Le droit d'aider mes meilleurs amis à trouver les réponses aux nombreuses questions qui les hantent depuis presque 15 ans. Le droit de les savoir heureux lorsqu'ils sauront que j'ai découvert le nom de leur père, père qui ignore leur identité ou bien s'est enfui en apprenant que son Amour de passager était encei...

-Taisez-vous, insolent! crie, furieux, l'adulte en bondissant sur ses pieds. Et donnez-moi ça!

Attrapant l'enveloppe l'adulte l'ouvre et la lit des yeux, mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture sa colère s'estompe. Le teint livide, il redresse la tête, bouleversé, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, arrivant à formuler avec peine cette question:

-Est-ce...vrai?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, Monsieur Stone. acquiesce Firmin. Zhen et Li Dong, mes meilleurs amis, sont vos fils...

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! PFF! Quelle misère! J'ai cru devenir folle avec le chapitre précédent et celui-ci! Qui aurait cru que ça serait si dur de cacher l'identité du père de mes jumeaux?! J'espère que la réponse vous aura plut, sur ce...A vos claviers!**** *****


	23. Chapitre 21: Appel troublant

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Suite au MP que je vous ai écris, j'ai su terminé ce chapitre d'une manière qui m'étonne, mais qui a le don de bétonner une idée qui a germé dans ma petite caboche de poisson rouge durant le W-E! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!*****

Chapitre 21: Appel troublant

Plus tard dans la journée Firmin est chez lui, dans sa chambre, faisant face aux Jumeaux. L'adolescent au cœur malade explique à ses meilleurs amis qu'il a été voir leur père tout en leur racontant leur entretient. Sans pour autant révéler le nom de l'homme, faisant s'impatienter ses amis.

-Mais comment peux-tu être aussi formel? demande Li à la fin des explications. Il n'est sûrement pas le seul homme a avoir les yeux bleus!

Le jeune Porteur du Miraculous du Serpent sourit, sort de sa poche une feuille de papier pliée en huit qu'il tend à Zhen.

-Ça n'a pas été simple, j'ai souvent du ruser pour avoir un échantillon de chaque homme aux yeux bleus, mais j'ai obtenu les résultats de tous ces échantillons en moins de trois mois. termine-t-il ses explications. J'avoue avoir été surpris par les résultats, mais il n'y a aucuns doutes possibles. Je l'ai traduite et abrégée afin que vous puisez comprendre plus facilement.

Lisant la lettre en silence Zhen, pourtant maître de ses émotions, ne peut laisser la surprise marquée ses traits. Se levant, il enlace fortement son ami dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec force, des larmes silencieuses et soulagées roulant sur ses joues...

Si Firmin semble surprit par le geste soudain de son ami au Miraculous du Dragon, l'idée de repousser le jumeau de Li n'effleure pas son esprit puisqu'il répond au baiser en y mettant tout l'Amour qu'il ressent pour le métis...sous les yeux ravis de Li.

 _Pas trop tôt! Bon, c'est loin du cadre romantique que Zhen avait imaginé, mais le résultat est là!_

-Félicitations, Maîtres Zhen et Firmin! s'exclament une voix fort grave.

~Tous mes vœux de bonheur, les garçons!~ s'exclament une voix fluette dans la tête des deux garçons entrain de s'embrasser. **  
**

Se frappant le front de la main Li jure dans sa langue maternelle car les deux Kwamis ont fait sursauté les deux adolescents qui se sont séparés, rouges de gène, murmurant le nom de leur Kwamis d'un ton mi-gêné mi-coléreux...

-Lóng...

-Wúshēng...

Ramassant la lettre que son frère a fait tomber Li la lit le plus attentivement qu'il peut, réussissant à comprendre que l'homme qui est leur père n'est autre que...

-Par tous les Dieux! s'exclame-t-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Yaaaaaaahoooo!

Tout à sa joie Li se lève et entame une danse endiablée qu'il a baptisé « la danse de la victoire qui tue » tout en chantant à tue que c'est grâce à son meilleur pote que lui et son frère connaissent l'identité de leur paternel! Tout à sa joie, il invite son Kwami et les deux autres dans sa danse sous l'œil amusé de son jumeau et de Firmin.

Au salon Madame Sword et Siefried sont étonnés d'entendre l'un des Jumeaux chanter à tue-tête. Curieux, ils se consultent du regard, moins de cinq minutes plus tard les trois adolescents descendent les escaliers où Siegfried et sa mère remarquent les sourires timide de Zhen et Firmin, leurs regards amoureux l'un envers l'autre et la posture fière de Li qui leur adresse le 'V' de la victoire avec les doigts de la main gauche.

Il faut une minute à Siegfried et sa mère pour comprendre que leur frère et fils a sut déclarer ses sentiments à Zhen car un sourire ravi étire leurs lèvres, heureux pour le jeune génie.

Le lendemain trouve Firmin à son bureau, le Livre Sacré posé sur le meuble, les yeux de l'adolescent lisant chaque mots à une vitesse prodigieuse alors que la main gauche écrit sur une énième feuille de papier la traduction du précieux ouvrage alors que ses pensées sont tournées vers une autre préoccupation.

 _Les Porteurs des Miraculous Chinois sont réveillés bien avant l'heure, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que la Menace ne va pas tarder à s'éveiller, elle aussi? Comment le savoir?_

La sonnerie de son portable avertit Firmin que quelqu'un souhaite à le contacter. Surprit, l'adolescent cesse son travail de traduction pour se saisir du téléphone où s'affiche un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas.

 _Ce n'est pas celui de 'man, encore moins celui de Siegfried et des autres. Qui à part mes amis et ma famille connaît mon numéro?_

Appuyant sur la touche verte Firmin porte l'appareil à son oreille pour le lâcher moins d'une minute plus tard, le teint plus blanc que le jour où il avait fait une hémorragie lorsqu'il avait prit l'héroïque apparence de Nolan...

-À...l'aide...fils...

 ***Alors? Contentes? L'une d'entre vous avait-elle espéré comme Li que Zhen et Firmin se déclarent? J'avoue que l'idée qu'ils tournent en rond durant toute la durée de mon histoire comme pour Marinette et Adrien ne me tentait pas trop, mais promis, je tenterai un chapitre pour expliquer comment les Jumeaux et Firmin se sont connus! Merci de votre passage et à la prochaine!***


	24. 22: Enquête à la Sherlock? Non, à la Fir

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Deux chapitres en même pas un mois de séparation!franchement, j'avoue que mon cerveau il m'a surprise au plus haut point! J'espère qu'il vous surprendra aussi!*****

Chapitre 22: Enquête à la Sherlock? Non, à la Firmin! (1ère partie)

Lorsque Nolan, Zhen, Li et Siegfried entrent dans la maison de l'adolescent au Miraculous de l'Abeille ils constatent très vite que quelque chose ne va pas. L'odeur qui flotte dans la pièce ne trompe aucun des quatre garçons.

Déposant leur sac à côté de l'entrée les adolescents suivent l'odeur qui les amènent au salon où à la plus grande surprise de Nolan et Siegfried un homme dort profondément sur le canapé! Mais pas n'importe quel homme...

-Gabriel Agrestre...murmurent Nolan.

-Papa...souffle le frère aîné d'Isabeau et Firmin.

L'étonnement le plus complet marque les deux adolescents car s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi le styliste le plus connu de la planète se trouve dans le salon familial, voir les bras, poignets et le haut du torse recouverts de bandages les inquiètent davantage.

Sur la table basse Zhen trouve une tasse à moitié vide qu'il porte à son nez:

-Du Calendula. reconnaît-il l'odeur.

Étonnés, les deux Porteurs de Miraculous de la Coccinelle et de l'Abeille tournent la tête vers les Jumeaux. Fier des connaissances de son jumeau, Li explique en deux trois mots que Zhen souhaite devenir médecin, mais par les plantes.

Se laissant tomber à terre l'adolescent à la chevelure vénitienne lève la main pour pouvoir caresser le visage de l'adulte endormi, mais cette dernière retombe. Cependant son odorat l'avertit de nouvelles odeurs.

-Deux autres odeurs émanent de mon père. fait remarquer Siegfried en tournant la tête vers Zhen. C'est quoi?

Se penchant vers l'adulte le petit ami de Firmin les reconnaît facilement.

-Du Plantain et du Millepertuis.

-Exact. leur parvint une voix familière.

Tournant la tête vers la voix les quatre garçons voient entrer dans le salon avec un plateau dans les mains un Firmin très pâle, le visage grave, l'œil luisant.

-Einstein, ça va? demande Li, remarquant les mains tremblantes de son meilleur ami.

Déposant le plateau sur la table basse le jeune génie secoue doucement de la tête en signe de négation. Un lourd silence s'installe, silence qu'aucun adolescents ne pensent à briser car quelque chose pèse sur le cœur du plus fragile d'entre eux.

-J'ai reçu un appel ce matin. prend la parole Firmin. On m'a demandé de l'aide. Vous me connaissez, malgré mon coeur, je suis parti à la recherche de cette personne. Mes recherches m'ont amené au Manoir Agreste où j'ai découvert l'existence d'un cachot où j'ai trouvé notre père que j'ai ramené et soigné.

-Attends une minute, Firmin! s'exclame, horrifié, Nolan. Si cet homme est vraiment Gabriel Agreste qui est l'homme qui se prétend être votre père depuis 14 ans?!

À ces mots Siegfried sent son cœur cesser de battre, son visage perdant toute couleur.

-Mais alors Isabeau...murmure-t-il, inquiet.

-L'homme que le monde entier prend pour notre père n'est nul autre que Stanislas Agreste, le frère jumeau de notre père. acquiesce Firmin.

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Surprises? Toujours là? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis, chères lectrices! Sur ce, à la prochaine!*****


	25. Chapitre 23: Enquête à la Sherlock?

*****Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! On a atteint les 70 reviews, vous êtes géniales! Grâce à toi, Navirina, je sais comment Firmin va mener son enquête, t'es géniale! Merciii!*****

Chapitre 23: Enquête à la Sherlock? Non, à la Firmin! (dernière partie)

FLASH-BACK

Suite au coup de fil reçu Firmin n'a pas perdu de temps. Rangeant le Livre Sacré et sa version traduite dans un coin spécial de sa chambre il quitte rapidement la maison après avoir attrapé portable, médicaments, clé et porte-feuille.

Se dirigeant vers le Manoir Agreste l'adolescent réfléchit au meilleur moyen pour entrer.

~Tu te diriges vers la gueule du loup, petit Firmin.~ entend-il une voix résonner dans sa tête.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Firmin baisse l'œil pour croiser le regard rubis de sa Kwami, cachée dans la poche de son t-shirt. Wúshēng est une Kwami si silencieuse qu'on en oublie facilement son existence, mais avec Firmin comme Porteur cela ne risque pas d'arriver!

~Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à mes côtés. Je ne risque rien.~

~Ce coup de fil était très étrange, j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire un malaise!~

~J'ignorais que tu es une vraie maman-poule!~ sourit Firmin, un brin moqueur, en levant les yeux.

~Que veux-tu?~ sourit la Kwami serpent. ~Parmi tous les Porteurs que j'ai pu avoir, tu es le seul que je considère comme l'un de mes petits!~

Remarquant une ruelle, Firmin s'y dirige, sort Wúshēng. Et sous les yeux émerveillés de la Kwami Serpent Firmin prend l'apparence d'un homme adulte (mesurant dans les 1m80), au visage étroit, des lèvres minces et fermes, l'œil gris, vif et perçant, au nez fin ressemblant au bec d'un faucon. Il a le front large, des sourcils épais et possède une voix haute et un peu stridente, avec un débit rapide lorsque Firmin prend la parole, une pipe dans la main gauche.

-Alors? Comment me trouvez-vous, mon cher Watson?

~Tu es...incroyable!~ sourit Wúshēng.

Les habits que porte Firmin sont modernes, mais restent de styles anglais. D'ordinaire longs, ses cheveux sont courts et plaqués vers l'arrière avec du gel.

-Allons y! respire un grand coup l'adolescent.

Se cachant de nouveau Wúshēng écoute avec attention le plan de son Porteur.

~En cas de pépin, trouves-toi un coin pour te transformer, ok?~ le prévint-elle.

~Oui, 'man!~ acquiesce Firmin, moqueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard Firmin fait face au Manoir Agreste. Prenant une grande inspiration il s'y dirige et appuie sur la sonnette. Il ne faut que deux minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Nathalie.

-Oui? Vous êtes?

- **Good Morning, Miss.** prend la parole Firmin en anglais. **Is Mr Agreste there? I'm the new teatcher of Miss Isabeau.**

 _Merci, sœurette, pour cette couverture qui tombe à point nommée!_ pense-t-il en se souvenant que sa sœur lui avait parlé que leur père souhaite qu'elle apprenne l'anglais en plus du chinois.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard Firmin est dans le salon, jambes croisées, une tasse de thé à la menthe à la main, répondant à toutes les questions de la secrétaire du célèbre styliste. _Ou plus exactement de l'imposteur qui a prit l'identité de mon père!_

Des pas se dirigeant vers le salon informent les deux adultes que ''Gabriel Agreste'' se dirige vers eux. En effet, moins d'une seconde plus tard l'homme entre dans le salon, son regard gris-bleu inexpressif se posant automatiquement sur celui, gris, de Firmin.

Se levant, Firmin se présente sous le nom de Charles Watson, professeur à Harvard, en vacances à Paris.

-Laissez-nous, Nathalie. donne congé le ''père'' d'Isabeau.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Pendant deux heures les deux hommes discutent. Ou plus exactement l'homme se faisant passer pour Gabriel Agreste questionne Firmin qui répond sans honte, bien que le regard de l'homme lui donne des sueurs froides, tout en tirant de profondes inspiration à sa pipe°...

Prétextant devoir se soulager Firmin laisse son futur patron au salon, se dirigeant vers l'étage...mais en réalité Firmin se dé-transforme une fois arrivé à l'étage. Sans bruit il ouvre une à une chaque porte, fouille avec silence et rapidité chaque pièce jusqu'à tombé sur une porte qui se refuse à s'ouvrir à lui.

Une porte se situant en haut de l'escalier menant au grenier.

Malin, Firmin transforme la pipe en un passe-partout des plus classique, mais qui a le mérite d'arriver à ouvrir la porte après avoir prétexté un mal de ventre très douloureux, l'obligeant à rester enfermé dans les toilettes.

 _Pour l'excuse bidon, on repassera, mais au moins suis-je tranquille!_

Le plus silencieusement du monde Firmin ouvre la porte, mais plaque automatiquement ses mains à son nez car une odeurs des plus affreuses se dégage de la pièce, mais prenant son courage à deux mains Firmin entre et referme assez vite la porte derrière lui.

L'avantage d'être un métamorphe est qu'on peut se transformer en n'importe quoi ou bien changer sa vision pour opter pour celle d'un chat! S'avançant à pas prudents dans la pièce Firmin sent son cœur battre comme un fou en comprenant que cet endroit est plus une cellule de prison qu'une chambre, enfin si on peut appeler ''chambre'' un endroit où immondices, déchets et vêtements sales jonglent le sol...

Dans le fond de la pièce Firmin a l'horreur de voir un homme affreusement maigre, allongé à terre, les cheveux longs et sales cachant son visage, le corps recouvert de blessures divers et variées, mais Firmin n'a pas besoin de plus de lumière pour comprendre que l'homme qui se trouve à terre n'est nul autre que son père!

La preuve est un téléphone à terre, près de l'endormi.

S'agenouillant Firmin dégage avec douceur les cheveux poivre et sel du visage de l'adulte, l'adolescent sent son cœur lui être douloureux, mais il sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec la faiblesse de l'organe, que c'est une autre douleur qu'il ressent.

Posant avec douceur ses mains sur les épaules du blessé Firmin transforme son père en une hirondelle qu'il cache dans sa poche et se transformant à son tour en chat il quitte la pièce après avoir brisé une fenêtre.

Une heure plus tard il est de retour chez lui, s'occupant de l'adulte blessé en pansant ses blessures tout en lui ayant donné à boire une concoction à bases de plantes pour l'aider à aller mieux et pour combattre la fièvre.

FIN

Épuisé, Firmin ne sent pas ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, mais son frère et Zhen le rattrape in-extremis en criant son nom.

-Ç...va...murmure faiblement Firmin, yeux clos, des oreilles et une queue de loup apparaissant.

Surpris, Li et Nolan en sursautent. Installant confortablement Firmin dans le fauteuil qui fait face au canapé Siegfried ordonne aux trois autres garçons d'aller chercher une couverture bien épaisse à l'étage (à Li) et de sortir du frigo de la viande crue qu'ils doivent découper en de fines lamelles (à Nolan et Zhen).

Obéissant les trois garçons réagissent avec rapidité et efficacité. Moins de deux minutes plus tard ils sont de retour au salon où à la place de Firmin se trouve un magnifique louveteau au pelage ébène.

-Où est Firmin? demande Nolan en déposant l'assiette de viande crue sur la table basse.

-Ici. répond Siegfried en désignant l'animal.

-T'expliques? fronce des sourcils Li, ne comprenant pas.

-C'est très simple: Lorsque Firmin abuse trop de son pouvoir il s'écroule de fatigue, se transformant en un très jeune animal. Aujourd'hui c'est en louveteau, mais lorsqu'il avait 5 ans c'était en bébé ours. sourit Siegfried en caressant le pelage de l'animal. Il lui faut trois jours pour refaire le plein.

-Et autant dire qu'un bébé ours, c'est pas simple à cacher! approuve Apium. Inès m'a raconté ils ont dut ruser, Siegfried et elle, pour expliquer l'absence de Fifi!

-Ça alors...murmurent Li et Nolan au comble de la surprise.

-Est-ce dangereux pour sa santé? se renseigne Zhen.

-Très. acquiesce Siegfried, perdant son sourire. Il a du être hospitalisé pendant six semaines la première fois car l'instinct de l'animal s'était révélé le plus fort ce qui fais que pendant trois jours il nous a été impossible à maman et moi de donner ses médicaments à Firmin.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il la priorité sur la liste de receveurs urgents? demande Tikki, Lóng et un Kwami ressemblant à un cheval.

-Les médecins nous ont sans cessé répéter qu'il est trop jeune pour subir une opération d'une telle envergure et recevoir un nouveau cœur.

-En clair, ils s'en foutent si Einstein grève! clame, écœuré, Li.

-Aucune idée, Li...soupire Siegfried en prenant le bébé animal dans ses bras tout en le recouvrant avec la couverture. Aucune idée...

 ** ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Surprises? Moi, j'avoue que oui car JAMAIS je n'aurais cru le pouvoir de Firmin aussi étrange! Je le pensais à l'infini, mais faut croire que je ne le connais pas aussi bien mon petit Fifi! Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée à vous!*****

°Rassurez-vous, chers fans, il ne s'agit pas de vrai tabac! Je ne me permettrais pas de faire de Fifi un fumeur!


	26. 24: Heureuse nouvelle

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un petit chapitre car il fait trop chaud pour écrire plus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!***

Chapitre 24: Heureuse nouvelle!

À l'hôpital Faiza et Kent discutent du pourquoi les médecins Québecois ont choisi d'opérer Firmin vers ses 18 ans. En temps ordinaire Faiza est une femme qui reste silencieuse, mais en ce jour elle est plus que remontée contre les hommes de science et ça Kent est bien placé pour se sentir mal à l'aise face à la jeune femme...

 **-** ** **C'est ridicule!**** hurle la Porteuse du Miraculous du Sanglier en battant l'air de ses bras tout en tournant en rond. ****Pourquoi ces idiots refusent de l'opérer?! Il va mourir s'ils ne vont rien pour lui!****

 **-** **Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Faiza, je pourrais moi-même l'opérer, mais mes maigres connaissances en opération sont très limitées.** approuve avec tristesse le Porteur du Buffle.

S'arrêtant Faiza fusille des yeux le cardiologue et réplique, acide, ces deux mots qui surprennent Kent:

 **-** ** **Pas moi!****

Devant l'air plus que surprit de son collègue la jeune femme s'explique après s'être légèrement calmée:

 **-** ** **Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, mais si sa mère est ok, je pourrais l'opérer le plus tôt! J'ai été adopté bébé par un couple d'espagnol qui m'ont permit de faire des études de médecine.****

Se levant de son fauteuil Kent prend la jeune femme dans ses bras, la remerciant du fond du cœur.

 **-** ** **Grâce à toi, Firmin pourra mieux profiter de la vie!****

Chez Firmin et Siegfried ce dernier a reconduit Nolan jusqu'à la porte en lui promettant de le contacter lorsque Firmin reprendra forme humaine et que leur père reprendra connaissance.

-Ne devrais-tu pas téléphoner à ta mère pour la prévenir du sauvetage de votre père? demande Li à Siegfried en voyant son frère prendre la température de l'homme endormi.

-Non, elle risque de rentrer très tard. répond Siegfried. Demain elle sera en congé pour quinze jours le temps de trouver un médecin qui acceptera d'opérer Firmin.

Comme s'il aurait reconnu son nom le petit loup redresse la tête tout en poussant un gémissement interrogateur. Se retournant les Jumeaux et Siegfried sourient et acquiescent tous les trois.

-Oui, p'tit frère, on parle de toi. explique Siegfried.

-Ta mère va faire de son mieux pour trouver un médecin qui sera d'accord pour t'opérer! précise Li en caressant la tête du jeune animal. C'est pas une ex...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Zhen surprend les trois adolescents. Sortant de sous sa poche de jean son portable Zhen a la surprise de voir que le numéro qui s'affiche est celui de Faiza. Curieux, mais ne le montrant pas, il appuie sur la touche verte.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il raccroche. Racontant à son frère et le frère de son petit ami l'heureuse nouvelle que vient de lui annoncer Faiza.

-Mais c'est génial! s'écrit Li, au comble de la joie, en prenant à bout de bras le petit loup, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Einstein, tu vas recevoir un autre cœur!

Les trois adolescents n'ont pas conscience qu'une paire d'yeux bleus les observe avec un mince sourire heureux aux lèvres...

 ***Alors? Contentes/Contents de l'heureuse nouvelle, chers fans? A plus tard pour le 25ème chapitre!***


	27. 25: Sauver Isabeau (1ère)

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! À la base, ce chapitre aurait du être plus long, mais comme je compte l'écrire en deux parties! Ce chapitre aurait du faire mention de l'opération de Firmin, mais ne connaissant pas le milieu hospitalier je préfère ne pas prendre de risques! Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée!*****

Chapitre 25: Sauvez Isabeau! (1ère partie)

Comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule Siegfried et les Jumeaux ont la surprise de voir se réveiller Gabriel Agreste. Fou de joie, le cœur en fête, Siegfried explique à son père la cause de sa bonne humeur.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, en effet. acquiesce faiblement l'alité.

Se portant volontaire pour préparer le repas Zhen se dirige vers la cuisine où il amène son jumeau avec lui afin de laisser père et fils seuls.

Une fois seul avec son père et son frère Siegfried prend la petite boule de poils dans ses bras, s'asseyant sur la table basse, faisant face au regard clair de son père.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Siegfried porte sa main gauche vers ses yeux où il retire une à une les lentilles de couleur qu'il porte. Faisant froncer des sourcils surpris à l'adulte.

-Une idée de Firmin. sourit l'adolescent.

Acquiesçant l'adulte tente se redresser, mais un aboiement sévère l'empêche...surprenant le père et le fils aîné qui tournent la tête vers Firmin!

Le jeune louveteau, posé sur la table basse par Siegfried, plonge son regard ébène dans celui, bleu-gris, de l'adulte. Comprenant ce que ne peut formuler Firmin Gabriel Agreste acquiesce et se rallonge avec lenteur, son fils aîné l'aidant à mieux se ré-installer.

-Tu ne veux pas que papa se lève, c'est bien ça? demande Siegfried en reprenant son frère dans ses bras.

Un jappement joyeux confirme la demande de l'ancien prénommé Adelphe.

-Tu comprends ce que ton frère veut dire? fronce des sourcils le père de famille.

Gratifiant un sourire gêné Siegfried explique que jamais auparavant l'esprit de Firmin ne s'était manifesté après qu'il ait trop usé de son pouvoir. Devant l'accentuation des sourcils paternel Siegfried se met à raconter leur vie au Québec à sa mère et lui, la naissance de Firmin, la découverte des médecins quand à sa santé fragile, la vie difficile, mais riche et heureuse de la mère et des deux frères, la surprise d'apprendre que Firmin est un génie, sa renommée à travers la planète en réalisant l'exploit de résoudre l'énigme "Existe-t-il un nombre de lychrel?" et ses nombreux diplômes.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que vous n'êtes pas le Papillon. termine-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

Un jappement joyeux et deux sauts plus tard Firmin se trouve dans les bras de son père lui léchant avec bonheur le visage de Gabriel qui, surprit au début, se met à rire aux éclats.

 _C'est maman qui sera heureuse..._ sourit Siegfried. _Et Isabeau aussi!_

Le sourire de Siegfried s'évanouit en pensant à sa jumelle.

-Isabeau! s'écrit-il.

Arrêtant de lécher le visage de son père Firmin tourne la tête vers son frère, de même que leur père.

-Qu'y a-t-il Siegfried? demande ce dernier.

-Papa! Sais-tu combien de temps as-tu été enfermé dans cette pièce avant que Firmin ne te libère? C'est très important!

Étonné de la question de son fils aîné Gabriel réfléchit pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Siegfried croise et décroise les doigts, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

-Isabeau avait 9 ans...

-Sept ans. murmure Siegfried livide.

Se levant, Siegfried s'excuse auprès de son père. Courant vers l'entrée il sort précipitamment de la maison, courant à toutes vitesses à la boulangerie-pâtisserie des Dupain-Cheng tout en sortant son Gsm qu'il porte à l'oreille après avoir trouver le numéro de la protégée de Plagg.

 _Répond, Isa', répond!_

-Bonjour! entend-il la messagerie. Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Isabeau Agreste, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais je vous rappellerais dès que possible! Merci.

 _Merde!_ jure Siegfried.

Arrivé devant la porte de la boulangerie-pâtisserie Siegfried a la joie de voir en sortir Alya et Nolan.

-Nolan, attend! L'appelle-t-il.

Surpris, les deux meilleurs amis se retournent pour voir Siegfried courir vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur le frère de Firmin tombe à genoux, épuisé par sa course folle.

-Adelphe°! s'inquiète Alya en l'aidant à se relever. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu es blanc à faire peur un fantôme!

 **-Ma sœur...danger...** murmure Siegfried en anglais.

Nolan pâlit affreusement, mais trouve rapidement une excuse à adresser à sa meilleure amie pour ne pas l'accompagner chez Alix.

-Excuse-la de ma part, ok? termine-t-il ses excuses. Dès que j'aurais du temps devant moi, je viendrais la voir!

-D'accord! sourit la blogueuse. Heureusement que je suis venue chez toi en premier pour te faire signer la carte!

Au nom de la fille du conservateur Siegfried sent son cœur se serrer tellement l'inquiétude qu'il ressent est grande envers l'adolescente aux cheveux roses°°.

-Une carte? demande-t-il. Alix serait-elle malade?

Alya acquiesce tout en expliquant:

-Elle a fait de l'hypoglycémie cet aprèsm' alors que Kim et elle s'étaient lancés un de leurs défis quotidiens. Heureusement que Kim appelé rapidement le SAMU!

Sortant la carte de son sac la fan numéro un de Piáochóng la tend à Siegfried qui la signe tout en rajoutant un mot.

-Salue-la de ma part, d'ac' Alya?

-Ça marche! acquiesce Alya. Firmin est-il occupé? Je n'ai pas su le joindre au téléphone.

-Il se repose.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux garçons sont au parc où, Dieu merci, il n'y a personne ce qui permet à Siegfried de raconter à Nolan le pourquoi il voulait le voir!

-Ok, allons tirer cette histoire au clair! acquiesce Nolan.

-Faites attention, les garçons. se manifeste Tikki puis plongeant son regard clair dans celui vert de Siegfried. Si l'homme qui se prétend être Gabriel Agreste a emprisonné ton père vous devez vous montrer très prudent!

-Nous ferons attention, ma belle! lui sourit Nolan en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

D'une même voix claire Siegfried et Nolan déclare:

-Apium, transforme-moi!

-Tikki, transforme-moi!

Moins de trente secondes plus tard Nolan et Siegfried font place à Piáochóng et Abeja qui s'élancent sur les toits de Paris afin d'aller secourir Isabeau...

°Alya et le reste de la classe ignorent la véritable identité de Siegfried! Et fort heureusement pour lui la blogueuse du Piáoblog n'a pas remarqué que la couleur des yeux de son camarade n'était plus vert-gris, mais vert émeraude...

°°Possibilité de romance! Qui est pour? Qui est contre?

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? À vos claviers pour que je puise connaître votre avis!*****


	28. Chapitre 26: Nathaniel

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un petit chapitre centré sur un personnage qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux car je le trouve admirable! Et intriguant aussi! N'oublions pas que els seuls adultes présents dans Miraculous sont les parents de Marinette, le père d'Adrien, la mère d'Alya et le père de Chloé! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...*****

Chapitre 26: Nathaniel

Quiconque connait Nathaniel mieux que son ombre sait qu'il ne vit plus chez les Kurtzberg depuis qu'il a 14 ans. Car Kurtzberg n'est pas son patronyme de naissance, mais celui de ses parents adoptifs.

Les véritables parents de l'adolescent amoureux de l'art se prénommaient Alexander et Anita Watson, de nationalité anglaise pour l'un et suédoise pour l'autre.

Tous deux aimants l'art ils se sont rencontrés à la Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design° où leur rencontre n'a pas été digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose, oh non...C'était même plutôt le contraire!

Lui, fils d'industriels et petit dernier d'une famille de six sœurs. Elle, fille unique de professeurs. Autant dire qu'ils venaient de deux mondes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

Tous deux dotés d'un fort caractère ils ne s'admettaient jamais vaincus lorsqu'un problème leur tombaient sur la tête. Leur première rencontre? Lors d'un exposé d'un camarade de classe qui s'était trompé sur le nom d'une des peintures de Nicolai Abraham Abildgaard et autant dire que le reste de la classe a du fuir la classe tellement les deux élèves criaient forts...

Depuis ce jour ils se lançaient piques sur piques, remarques acides sur remarques acides, plaisanteries mordantes sur plaisanteries mordantes...Bref! En un mot c'était la guerre à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser!

Autant dire que l'établissement et le corps professionnel en a entendu des vertes et des pas mûres pendant toute la scolarité des deux tornades dévastatrices...jusqu'à cette nuit de juin où Anita sauva de la noyade Alexander après une soirée fort arrosée pour fêter l'obtention de leurs précieux diplômes!

L'alcool aidant les deux anciens étudiants se sont avoués leurs sentiments! Sentiments qui avaient vu le jour dès leur quatrième année!

Cinq ans plus tard avec l'aide d'économies que le couple avait mis de côtés ils sont partis vivre en France où trois ans plus tard naquit leur premier fils: Nikol!

C'est entouré de l'Amour de ses parents et de leur fièvre pour les arts que Nikol grandit heureux comme n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge jusqu'à ce jour tragique de la nouvelle année où Alexander et Anita perdirent la vie dans un accident de la route, un mois après la naissance de leur petit dernier. Son nom? Nathaniel.

Nikol avait 11 ans lorsque la police est venue frapper à la porte lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Moins de six mois plus tard les deux frères ont été séparé, l'aîné avait du faire ses bagages pour l'Angleterre rejoindre un cousin éloigné de son père alors que le bébé avait été placé en orphelinat car fautes de places pour lui dans la famille du cousin éloigné!

C'est ainsi que pendant 14 ans Nikol n'a plus eu de nouvelles de son petit frère, ignorant sa situation jusqu'au jour où il put retourner en France pour avoir la garde exclusive de son benjamin. C'est ainsi que les deux frères se sont revus, bien des années plus tard, au Musée du Louvre car deux points communs unit les deux frères à savoir la couleur flamboyante de leurs chevelure et l'Amour de l'art! Autant dire que Nathaniel s'est montré craintif devant l'homme qui s'était présenté comme étant son frère aîné.

Pendant trois mois Nikol s'est montré patient, répondant à toutes les questions que lui posaient son jeune frère. Capricieux ou cruel le Destin choisit de réunir les deux frères après que les Kurtzberg aient accepté que Nikol prenne ses responsabilités de grand frère en adoptant Nathaniel!

Deux jours après le verdict favorable du juge Chien°°° le couple Kurtzberg ayant adopté Nathaniel perdit la vie dans un accident en montagne...

-Me voici deux fois orphelin...murmurait l'adolescent en larmes. Ai-je commis un crime en naissant?

-Non, Nath'. l'avait rassuré Nikol en serrant son frère contre lui. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à nos parents et aux Kurtzberg.

Ne voulant pas perturber Nathaniel avec un éventuel changement de noms les deux frères se sont mis d'accord pour que le plus jeune garde son nom actuel et d'attendre sa majorité pour reprendre celui qui était le sien à sa naissance.

Aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, les deux frères vivent dans une maison où chacun est libre de laisser exprimer sa créativité: Nikol en sculptant et Nath' en dessinant!

Bien sûr les tous débuts ont été difficiles, mais très vite les deux frères ont apprit à se connaître encore davantage que du temps du vivant des Kurtzberg!

Comme quoi une seule passion, beaucoup d'interrogations sur le passé, de la tendresse et beaucoup de complicité fraternelle peut permettre de soigner bien des plaies...

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mon Dieu, j'ignore l'heure à laquelle j'ai commence ce chapitre, mais à 23h05 je le termine! Mon Dieu, je suis immonde avec mes perso', moi, c'est pas possible! J'espère que personne ne tentera de me tuer pendant mon sommeil...Un petit commentaire?*****

°Université d'Angleterre

°°En temps ordinaire Nicol s'écrit avec un ''C'', mais dans l'histoire le père de famille avait écrit trop vite le prénom de son fils lorsqu'il est arrivé à la mairie, fou de joie!

°°°Personnage fictif!


	29. 27: Sauver Isabeau (dernière partie)

****Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mon Dieu, ce chapitre a été tuant à écrire, mais il est ENFIN fini! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!****

Chapitre 27: Sauver Isabeau (dernière partie)

Au Manoir Agreste une jeune fille regarde le plafond de sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses devoirs sont terminés depuis 20 bonnes minutes, son cours de langue a été annulé à la dernière minute, lui permettant de se reposer, mais loin d'être apaisé son esprit est chamboulé. Si chamboulé qu'elle n'entend pas les plaintes de son Kwami.

Cela fait moins d'un mois qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas fille unique, qu'elle a deux frères dont un jumeau et un plus jeune et que sa mère n'est pas morte.

 _Je suis heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas seule, mais pourquoi Père m'a-t-il menti? Quand je pense que si Siegfried, Firmin et ma...leur mère n'auraient pas prit la décision de revenir en France j'aurais porté foi à tous ces mensonges!_

Des coups frappés à sa porte ramène l'adolescente sur la terre ferme qui se lève pour aller ouvrir. Sans surprise il s'agit de Nathalie, la secrétaire de son père.

-Isabeau? Votre père vous demande.

-Très bien, j'arrive. soupire la jeune mannequin.

Quittant sa chambre l'adolescente se dirige vers le bureau de son père où il l'autorise à entrer après qu'elle ait frappé. Dix minutes plus tard ''Gabriel'' Agreste sort de son bureau, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, portant ''sa fille'' profondément endormie dans ses bras. Il se dirige vers la chambre de ''sa fille'' où il la couche sur son lit pour ensuite la recouvrir de sa couverture où il relève son masque à gaz.

-Dors fillette, je ne souhaite pas que tu sois blessée. murmure-t-il en caressant la bague ornant le doigt de l'adolescente.

Une vibration informe l'adulte que quelqu'un essaie de contacter Isabeau. Se dirigeant vers le bureau il remarque le portable de l'adolescente où il lit le nom d'Adelphe sur l'écran qui s'affiche. Coupant la communication l'adulte sort de la chambre pour se rendre dans sa pièce secrète.

Dès qu'il se trouve dans la pièce, la porte légèrement entrouverte, un petit être mauve apparait, ayant des ailes de papillon et une spirale violet foncé tracé sur la tête. Il a la tête baissée, mais on arrive à voir la couleur violette de son regard sans pupille.

-Nooroo, transforme-moi! ordonne l'homme.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt transformé. Lorsque le flash de lumière disparait le Maître de Nooroo se fait aussitôt connaître...Il s'agit du Papillon!

''Gabriel Agreste'' est Le Papillon, l'homme responsable de tant d'Akumatisation et ennemi numéro un de Piáochóng et Lady Black!

La pièce dans laquelle l'adulte se trouve est éclairée par une unique fenêtre de forme ovale où volent des centaines de papillons blancs où sur l'un des murs se trouve des chaînes qui pendent lamentablement contre le mur souillées de sang séché!

Levant la main le ''père'' d'Isabeau accueille un papillon, le recouvre de son autre main pour le libérer aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

-Vole, petit Akuma, Princesa Felina t'attend! ordonne-t-il.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la fenêtre l'Akuma se dirige vers la porte que Le Papillon a laissé ouverte, vole à travers chaque pièce pour arriver à la chambre d'Isabeau où il se loge dans sa bague, la noircissant totalement en quelques secondes à peine.

Se redressant, Isabeau est comme ailleurs, mais elle entend parfaitement la voix qui résonne dans sa tête, mais elle ne contrôle pas les mots qui franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Moi, Princesa Felina vous apporterais les Miraculous de la Coccinelle, de l'Abeille et du Chat Noir...

Une fumée noire enveloppe la jeune fille pour disparaitre très vite pour laisser place à une Isabeau fort différente...

Son masque et son costume sont de couleur marron chamois taché de tâches noires, ses cheveux sont coiffés en tresse-couronne, une queue bien réelle fouette l'air dans son dos alors qu'un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

À l'extérieur Piáochóng et Abeja ignorent ce qu'il se passe.

-Alors? demande le Super-Héros aux boucles d'oreille, la tête tournée vers son ami.

Le Porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille raccroche, range son téléphone dans la poche de pantalon pour répondre qu'il tombe encore une fois sur la messagerie de sa sœur et qu'il est de plus en plus inquiet pour elle.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Messieurs? leur parvient une voix que les deux garçons reconnaissent.

Se posant sur le toit de la maison voisine à celle des Agrestes Nolan et Siegfried ont l'horreur de voir Isabeau leur faire face, un sourire faussement accueillant aux lèvres.

-Trop tard...murmure Abeja en se posant à côté de Nolan.

Se mettant en position d'attaque, son bâton sorti, Isabeau n'attend pas que son frère et son ami se mettent en position d'attaque qu'elle charge aussitôt!

-Lady Black, reprends-toi! l'appelle le Héro aux boucles d'oreilles en esquivant l'attaque.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Abeja et Piáochóng tentent de désarmer leur sœur et amie sans la blesser, mais cela se réveille assez laborieux étant donné que la jeune fille est aussi agile qu'un chat et rapide comme le léopard!

-Cataclysme! cri-t-elle.

Dirigeant sa main vers Abeja ce dernier ne doit la vie sauve que grâce au salto arrière qu'il vient de réaliser. L'attaque de la jeune fille fait exploser l'emplacement du toit où Siegfried se tenait moins d'une seconde plutôt.

-Stupides insectes! jure Isabeau. Vous ne m'échapperez pas!

-Reprends-toi, Lady Black! supplie presque Piáochóng.

-Ça ne sert à rien, Piáochóng! lui fait remarquer Abeja en parant le coup de bâton avec son épée. Elle ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsqu'elle aura accompli l'ordre du Papillon! Mais je préfère que tu te dépêches à trouver où loges l'Akuma!

Sans s'en rendre compte Abja a baissé sa garde permettant à sa jumelle de lui donner un puissant coup de pied au ventre. Abeja ouvre de grands yeux sous la douleur et vient s'écraser contre la cheminée familiale où il hurle de douleur lorsque son dos entre en contact avec les briques sous le regard horrifié de Piáochóng:

-Abeja!

La douleur lui vibrant le ventre et le dos, Siegfried s'envole aussitôt afin de mettre plus de distance entre sa jumelle et lui-même. Du coup de l'œil il voit Nolan activer son pouvoir, le Lucky Charm, où après le flash de lumière apparait...

-Un souris à roulettes?! s'exclament, surpris, les deux Héros.

Cinq minutes plus tard le combat est terminé, Nolan a sut arraché le Miraculous de son amie, le brisé, libérant l'Akuma, purifié le papillon et réparé les dégâts, de même que le Miraculous d'Isabeau! D'ailleurs cette dernière est déboussolée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fait sur le toit, son frère et son ami la regardant avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude...

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, j'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idée sur l'utilité de la souris à roulettes invoquée, mais comme vous pouvez le constater Isabeau a retrouvé ses esprits! Maintenant il faut que je sache ce que vous attendez pour le prochain chapitre! A bientôt!****


	30. Chapitre 28: L'autre facette de Firmin

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, mine de rien ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus simples, mais je suis contente d'avoir su l'écrire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!*****

 ** **PS: Je tenais à vous remercier mille fois, les filles (et les quelques mecs invisibles) pour votre lecture et votre fidélité, ça me va droit au cœur! Jamais je n'aurais cru atteindre ou dépasser les 90 reviews, vous êtes géniales, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour vous remercier, alors je me contenterai d'un simple merci et vous êtes géniales!*****

Chapitre 28: L'autre facette de Firmin

En deux phrases Siegfried et Nolan expliquent à Isabeau ce qu'il s'est passé. Confuse, l'adolescente présente ses excuses et décide de suivre les garçons après avoir mit quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage.

S'étant transformer la protégée de Plagg suit son jumeau et son ami jusqu'à la maison du premier où ils se dé-transforment cachés par la haie qui sépare la maison de la route, le Porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille fait entrer ses amis à l'intérieur.

Dans le salon les attendent les Jumeaux, Madame Sword et Gabriel Agreste installés sur des canapés, Li écoutant de la musique pendant que Zhen discute avec les adultes.

En découvrant l'homme au côté de sa mère Isabeau recule, effarée, mais est très vite rassurée (quoique toujours méfiante) lorsque les Jumeaux lui racontent la folie de Firmin plus l'affirmation de l'homme comme quoi il est bel et bien Gabriel Agreste.

-...l'homme qui s'est fait passé pour moi ces sept dernières années est Stanislas. Mon frère jumeau.

Isabeau acquiesce comprenant mieux pourquoi à certains moments de sa vie son prétendu père refusait de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et d'autres petites choses qu'elle avait partagé...lorsque le temps ne lui volait pas son père!

Se dirigeant vers le salon c'est surprise que la jeune fille découvre son petit frère sous la forme d'un bébé loup profondément endormi dans les bras de Madame Sword.

Cette dernière ne porte pas ses lunettes de soleil, mais Gabriel Agreste et les garçons sentent la tension qui habitent la mère et la fille. Comment se retrouver après 15 années d'absence? Comment faire table rase du passé?

Détournant la tête Isabeau et Inès Sword se saluent d'un petit acquiescement de la tête gêné, Siegfried conduit sa jumelle à l'étage où il lui explique où se trouve chaque pièce.

-Je suis content que tu sois ici.

-Moi aussi, mais j'ai peur. avoue la jeune fille.

-C'est pareil pour moi. J'espère qu'on va trouver une solution pour que Le Papillon ne cherche pas à te retrouver! Je ne voudrais pas que le père de Sabrina soit chargé de la mission de te retrouver!

-Je l'espère. acquiesce Isabeau.

Amenant sa sœur à sa chambre Siegfried sourit en la voyant sourire. Contrairement à sa chambre au Manoir celle qu'elle occupera sous le toit maternel est plus petite, mais décorée avec goût et simplicité.

-Je vais laisser te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher pour le dîner, ça marche?

Rangeant ses affaires, dos à son frère, Isabeau acquiesce. Quittant la chambre pour le salon Siegfried a la surprise d'y voir Kent et Faiza discuter avec sa mère, Nolan et Li, Zhen lisant le journal, Firmin sur ses genoux. Son père n'est nul part.

 _Il est sûrement monté se repo..._

-C'est génial! s'exclame Nolan, fou de joie.

-Il reste un problème. secoue de la tête la Porteuse du Miraculous du Sanglier. Il faut trouver un donneur ayant le même groupe sanguin, de même taille et poids que Firmin.

-Pas cool. soupire Li. Ça prend beaucoup de temps de trouver un donneur?

-Ça dépend. répond Siegfried en revenant auprès de ses amis. L'éventuel donneur peut mourir d'une bête chute dans les escaliers ou dans un accident de la route, mais pour que son cœur puisse être transférer il doit être intact et avoir eu une excellente condition de vie.

-Sans tabac, alcool, drogues, stupéfiants et autres saloperies, j'parie? demande Li, sa main gauche serrant avec force son poignet.

-Exact.

Siegfried ignore le passé de drogué de Li, mais son geste ne lui échappe pas. Geste qu'il a souvent vu le jumeau de Zhen faire depuis leur arrivée en France, comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose.

-Tout va bien? demande Nolan à qui le geste n'a pas échappé.

-Ouais, grevé. répond brièvement Li. Excuse'.

Et sous le regard perplexe des deux adolescents et de Kent, compatissant de Faiza et celui inquiet de Zhen et de la maîtresse de maison Li quitte le salon pour l'étage où, une fois dans la chambre de Firmin, se laisse tomber sur son lit, mordant dans son oreiller, jurant dans sa langue maternelle.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? demande Nolan aux adultes.

-Non, Nolan. répond Zhen en quittant son fauteuil, le bébé loup blotti tout contre lui. Tu n'as pas blessé mon frère, un mauvais souvenir revient de temps en temps le hanter.

Ce n'est pas spécialement la vérité, mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. Car comment expliquer qu'à 15 ans Li est un ancien Junkie? Qu'il a plongé suite à leurs nombreuses interrogations sur leur naissance, le pourquoi de l'abandon de leur mère.

 _Certes, grâce à Firmin nous savons qui est notre père, mais saura-t-il répondre à nos questions? Il n'a pas l'air très malin en dehors de l'écriture de chansons et de partitions de guitare._

-Je vais vous laisser, je suis de garde ce soir. déclare Kent après jeté un œil à sa montre. Faiza? Souhaites-tu que je te raccompagne à ton hôtel?

La Porteuse du Miraculous du Sanglier sourit, ravie de l'offre.

-Avec plaisir!

Souhaitant une agréable après-midi au reste de l'assemblée les deux médecins s'en vont après que Faiza ait promit à Inès de trouver un donneur dans les plus brefs délais!

Il ne reste plus qu'Inès, Siegfried, Zhen, Firmin et Nolan. Ce dernier est un peu mal à l'aise car il ne sait comment se comporter devant la mère d'Isabeau. Après tout c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre Mme Agreste!

C'est cette dernière qui arrive à détendre l'atmosphère en apportant de quoi se restaurer, discutant avec les adolescent, racontant à Nolan que Sabine et elle sont meilleures amies depuis le jardin d'enfance, qu'elle a connu Tom lors de son mariage après que Tom ait attrapé en plein vol le bouquet et l'ayant offert à Sabine qui en avait rougi de plaisir et bonheur!

-Tes parents se sont mariés un mois plus tard et neuf mois après ta sœur, Lou-Ann, est née. sourit la femme de Gabriel Agreste. Je suis sa marraine.

Nolan en avait été très étonné d'apprendre la vie de sa mère avant sa rencontre avec son père puis leur mariage. _D'ailleurs comment sont-ils rencontrés?_

Curieux, Nolan pose la question.

-Tes parents se sont rencontrés lors de leur études de boulangerie/pâtisserie. sourit davantage la mère de famille. Sabine voulait apprendre la fabrication des viennoiseries françaises et ton père était en troisième année. Il a été son parrain.

-Son parrain? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'man? demande Siegfried.

-Ta mère veut dire que Monsieur Dupain a été choisi pour aider celle qui deviendra ma mère en l'aidant à comprendre ses erreurs. répond le Porteur du Miraculous de la Chance. Être son professeur particulier si tu préfères.

-C'est ça. approuve Inès.

Jamais Nolan ne se serait douté que ses parents auraient été amis avec la mère d'Isabeau, Siegfried et Firmin! _Comme quoi la vie réserve bien des surprises! Ça serait sûrement plus facile d'argumenter le jour où j'arriverai à déclarer mes sentiments à ma belle!_

Dix jours s'écoulent durant lesquels Firmin a reprit forme humaine et qu'Isabeau vit auprès des membres de sa famille car, étonnement, Stanislas n'a pas une seule fois sonné à l'adolescente et encore moins Nathalie!

C'est le père de famille qui apprend à sa fille qu'il n'avait jamais engagé de Nathalie, mais Émeline, une amie anglaise venue habiter l'Hexagone après la mort brutale de son mari et de leur enfant, tués par un chauffard!

Même en montrant une photo de la secrétaire de l'homme qu'elle avait cru être son père, le visage de cette dernière ne dit absolument rien au célèbre styliste qui, grâce aux soins de son fils cadet et de sa femme, a reprit rapidement du poil de la bête.

Le père et le fils apprennent à se connaître. Ce n'est pas pour autant le grand Amour comme c'est le cas entre Gabriel et Inès, heureux de se retrouver après toutes ces années. Firmin s'est désigné pour expliquer en détails ce qu'a été leur vie au Québec.

-Le groupe de personnes qui a enlevé maman et Siegfried est puissant. J'ignore encore comment ils ont pu déduire que j'aurais un pouvoir, mais l'agent qui a attaqué Maman a été jugé coupable de lèse-Majesté ce qui est idiot puisque je ne suis pas Roi! termine Firmin. À moins que vous ne m'expliquiez le pourquoi mes iris sont-elles noires charbon?

Pour quiconque ne connait pas personnellement Gabriel Agreste le voir sourire peut surprendre, mais Firmin n'est pas un garçon qu'on peut surprendre facilement. Après tout Les Gens ne l'a-t-il pas baptisé 'Enfant Merveille' lorsqu'il eut vent de son intelligence précoce?

-Les Agrestes ont du sang Bourbon dans les veines. Tu es le descendant de Candide-Dorothée-Louise Comtesse du Muy°, née de Vintimille.

-Fille cadette de Charles-Emmanuel-Marie Magdelon de Vintimille Comte du Luc°, fils naturel de Louis XV. récite de mémoire Firmin. J'avais des soupçons, mais merci.

Ce que Firmin ne dit pas est qu'il connait le groupe en question. Prénommé Les Gens, c'est un clan puissant au Québec dont les membres portent des masques noirs aussi lisses et solides que l'onyx, se donnant des noms de pierres précieuses afin de ne pas être reconnus dans la vie extérieure et sont dirigés par un homme de très petite taille que Firmin n'a rencontré que trois fois dans sa vie.

La première fois date d'une semaine après sa venue au monde, la seconde à ses 5 ans et la troisième fois un mois avant leur départ définitif de la Belle Province et autant dire que l'adolescent ne s'est jamais senti à l'aise en présence de l'adulte, mais respectueux et reconnaissant au clan d'avoir secouru sa mère il avait accepté de travailler pour eux lorsqu'il avait eu 6 ans. Le nom de code que Firmin a porté? Obsidienne Noire à Flocons de Neige! En référence à ses iris et chevelure de jais et le fait qu'il soit né en décembre, le 23 précisément.

Les missions n'étaient jamais dangereuses pour lui, surtout en prenant compte de la faiblesse de son cœur, mais plus d'une fois il dut aider le FBI et la CIA dans l'ombre et dans l'ignorance (nécessaire) de sa mère et de son aîné le croyant à ses conférences lorsqu'il devait partir pour les États-Unis!

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge car Monsieur (ainsi est nommé le directeur) connait l'aversion de Firmin pour les mensonges gratuits, après tout l'adolescent n'avait-il pas menacé Monsieur de divulguer l'existence du clan, de même que les vrais noms des membres alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans?

Derrière son masque Monsieur avait pâlit d'effroi, mais afin de masquer son trouble il avait rit, prétextant que son jeune agent bluffait, mais la réponse de Firmin lui avait donné plus de sueurs froides qu'une arme braquée contre lui.

-Oh, vraiment?

Pendant deux heures Gabriel et Firmin se découvrent quelques points communs, mais trop faibles pour en faire une liste, se mettant d'accord pour discuter politique étant donné qu'ils ne savent pas par quels moyens ils pourraient rétablir la vérité, bien que Firmin travaille jour et nuit avec ses amis au meilleur plan pour forcer Stanislas à sortir de son refuge!

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 28ème chapitre? Des idées pour aider Firmin et Co pour forger Stanislas à sortir de son trou? Je suis preneuse!*****

°Personnages ayant vraiment existé, je vous invite à regarder sur Wikipedia!


	31. 29: Akumatisation d'un Porteur!

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce 29ème chapitre va vous plaira! Après tout on n'est plus très loin des 100 reviews! Sur ce, je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!*****

Chapitre 29: Akumatisation d'un Porteur!

Cela fait dix jours que Nolan et Isabeau nagent dans le bonheur. Nolan avait su trouver le courage d'avouer à sa belle ses sentiments un soir après une patrouille où il avait bien remarqué que l'adolescente est ailleurs. Isabeau n'avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsque Nolan lui déclara son Amour, Amour qu'elle pensait à sens unique quand elle pensait à Piáochóng sans savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque de la Coccinelle!

Il faut dire que ce retour de sentiments permet à la Porteuse du Miraculous du Chat de s'évader de la réalité. D'oublier que l'homme qui l'a élevé durant 7 ans n'est pas son père, mais son oncle paternel, que sa mère qu'elle a cru morte pendant tant d'années est bien vivante, que Siegfried et Firmin sont ses petits frères, que le Papillon est son oncle, qu'il existe d'autres Porteurs de Miraculous (Firmin, Zhen, Li, Kent, Faiza, Jacob et Sahima) et qu'une menace encore plus grande que le Papillon pourrait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre...

Au collège toute la classe a félicité les amoureux en les voyant arriver, main dans la main, se chuchotant des mots tendres sous les sourires ravis de Siegfried, Zhen et Li. Toute la classe? Non, Guillaume, Sabrina et David en sont verts de rage! Par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables ils ont tenté de faire rompre le nouveau couple, mais fort heureusement que Nolan et Isabeau peuvent compter sur leurs amis et leurs esprits combattifs pour contrer chaque tentatives du fils du Maire et de ses 'amis'.

Ce qui cloua le bec à Guillaume est une phrase qu'Isabeau avait prononcé, énervée de l'altitude hautaine de son ami d'enfance! Après tout, la jeune fille commençait en avoir marre de devoir se répéter encore et encore!

-Guillaume, tu as été trop loin! Je ne serai jamais amoureuse de toi, ni demain, ni dans dix ans, jamais! J'aime Nolan car contrairement à toi il est respectueux et m'aime pour ce que je suis et non parce que je suis la fille de Gabriel Agreste ou ma fortune! Il me rend heureuse et me fait rire et toi? Que m'aurais-tu proposé? Des restaurants chics, des vêtements de marque, des bijoux hors de prix, des croisières ou des voyages de rêves? Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles!

L'après-midi-même Guillaume se faisait Akumatisé et se faisait connaître sous le nom de Menteur-Menteur! Contrairement à David son pouvoir est de faire avouer les secrets les plus intimes de ses victimes, mais fort heureusement Siegfried, Nolan et Isabeau arrivent à lui rendre son état normal après un combat assez dur!

Firmin, quant à lui, passe ses journées dans la réalisation d'une théorie selon laquelle le Big Bang n'aurait pas créé l'univers et la Terre tout en surveillant son téléphone dans l'attende d'un appel de Faiza pour lui annoncer qu'elle a un cœur pour lui. Zhen arrive quand même à faire sortir son petit ami de son univers de travail en l'amenant au cinéma, au restaurant, au parc, bref! En faisant des truc d'amoureux!

-Fifi a l'esprit d'un adulte dans un corps d'ado! explique Li à Gabriel Agreste. Heureusement que mon frangin sait trouver les moyens pour qu'il sorte sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de leur relation!

Gabriel Agreste et Inès Sword réapprennent à se connaître après 15 ans de séparation, découvrant avec joie que l'Amour qu'ils portent à l'autre ne s'est jamais tari au fil des années!

Li et Zhen apprennent à connaître leur père et autant dire que leurs avis sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit! Le premier est ravi car il adore le style musical de son père, jouant avec lui des heures entières ou l'aidant à composer de nouvelles chansons tout en écoutant Jagged raconter sa carrière! Le second est désabusé! Zhen a compris très vite que malgré l'amour sincère qu'il leur porte leur célèbre père se comporte comme un éternel ado, a une intelligence moyenne (il reconnait son génie pour composer des chansons et musiques), ses gouts vestimentaires et choix d'animaux lui font froncer les sourcils d'interrogations!

 _Jamais, je ne pourrais remercier mon petit ami d'avoir trouver notre père, mais si je pourrais changer les choses, je crois que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un père plus intelligent!_ songe à chaque visite parentale Zhen. _Pas forcément un génie, mais un père avec les aptitudes d'un père et non d'un gamin de 15 ans!_

Bien qu'il ait été Akumatisé Guillaume ne changea pas son comportement. Ayant envoyé Sabrina pour chercher des infos compromettantes sur les Jumeaux! La jeune fille ne trouva rien sur Zhen, mais remarqua, un jour à la piscine, que Li aborde des cicatrices aux deux bras! En faisant des recherches elle trouve une information qui plu beaucoup à Guillaume qui mit aussitôt cette info en pratique au cours de gym après que le professeur ait quitté le hall de sport pour amener Zhen à l'infirmerie suite à une mauvaise chute lors du saut en hauteur, son poignet gauche ayant fait la rencontre du sol.

Nolan et le reste de la classe s'étire en faisant différents exercices en attendant le retour du prof', permettant au fils du Maire de passer à l'attaque!

-Tiens? lance-t-il de sa voix désagréable. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'on avait un toxico au collègue!

Tout le monde s'arrête, choqué, tournant la tête vers le fils du Maire qui désigne du menton Li. Reportant toute leur attention vers leur camarade de classe, les étudiants remarquent, en effet, que Li a de fines cicatrices sur les bras!° Glacé, Li foudroie le fils du Maire des yeux, serrant les poings avec forces.

-Achètes-toi des lunettes, fils à papa! crache-t-il. Tu verras peut-être que mes cicatrices ne sont pas récentes!

Kim et Yann s'approchent de Li, une main sur chaque épaule du métis. Les trois garçons se sont découverts quelques points communs et une solide amitié les unit. Un peu comme les Trois Mousquetaires ils se sont promis de toujours répondre présents si l'un a des problèmes!

Alors que Nolan, Siegfried et Isabeau s'apprêtent à dire quelque chose pour la défense de Li, le professeur intervient, expliquant que Zhen a le poignet cassé et qu'il est excusé de sport pour le reste du mois.

-Merci, 'sieur. le remercie Li, rassuré sur l'état de santé de son jumeau.

Le cours reprend, mais ni Guillaume, ni David ne baissent les bras, lançant piques sur piques sur le Porteur du Miraculous du Cheval qui répond avec la même violence, voir plus. Li voudrait bien clouer le bec à ce fils à papa qu'est Guillaume en lançant l'identité de son père, mais il se retient à grande peine pour ne pas lâcher la bombe.

-Li...avait soupiré Zhen en refermant son livre de chimie. On ne peut révéler notre lien de famille avec Jagged Stone sinon des paparazzis tenteront par n'importe quels moyens de découvrir le pourquoi d'une paternité si tardive.

Curieux, l'ex-junkie avait interrogé son jumeau, ne comprenant pas sa réticence.

-Notre vie ne sera plus jamais tranquille avec des pots de colle nous photographiant à gauche et à droite, à la recherche du moindre détails pour alimenter leurs choux gras. De plus nous ne sommes pas des ados ordinaires! Notre secret risque de faire la une si jamais l'un ou l'autre arriverait à nous photographier entrain de nous transformer!

Dépité, Li avait juré de garder secret cette information que leur ami Firmin avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Li déteste c'est de décevoir son frère et ses amis!

La fin du cours se termine avec un ème regard noir que Li envoie au pire enfoiré qu'il connaisse (et pourtant Dieu seul est témoin qu'il en a connu en Chine) en France!

 _Rigole tant que tu le peux Bourgeois, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! On ne se moque pas impudemment de moi ou de mon frère sans subir mon courroux!_

Guillaume ne s'était pas gêné pour casser du sucre sur le dos de Zhen, prétendant que lui aussi aurait touché, voir vendu, de la drogue lorsqu'ils vivaient encore en Chine! Remarque que Li n'a nullement apprécié puisqu'il a défendu l'honneur de son jumeau avec fougue et colère!

Alors que les élèves sont en classe, Li s'est enfermé dans la classe de dessins pour tenter de se calmer, mais manque de chances pour lui le Papillon ressent sa colère, il en est même très réjoui!

-Tant de colère, d'injustice pour des erreurs passées, voici l'étincelle qui va mettre le feu aux poudres! sourit l'ennemi juré des Héros de Paris.

Deux minutes plus tard un papillon maléfique se loge dans le Miraculous de Li, le faisant changer de couleur. Alors qu'il était entrain de faire les cent pas tout en maudissant Guillaume jusqu'à la dix-septième génération, Li s'arrête. Redressant la tête, un masque lumineux en forme de papillon autour des yeux.

-Kéntauroi, je suis le Papillon. Je peux t'aider à ce que ce mal appris de fils de Maire te respecte et te craigne. En échange, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service: Que tu m'apportes les Miraculous de Piáochóng et de Lady Black.

-J'en galope de plaisir, Papillon...sourit d'un sourire froid Li.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard Li se retrouve ''avalé'' dans une marée noirâtre pour laisser place à un Centaure dont la robe, queue et crinière sont noirs, la peau est d'un mauve effrayant, les yeux rouge sang...

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Bon, j'avoue que l'akumatisation de Li n'est pas très effrayante, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idées de couleurs pour le rendre agressif! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis dans vos reviews!*****


	32. 30: Combat fraternel

*****Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci pour votre patience, comment se passent vos vacances? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il m'a été assez dur à réaliser!*****

Chapitre 30: Combat fraternel  


À l'instant où Li se fait Akumatiser Firmin, Zhen et tous les autres Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois cessent l'activité qu'ils font. Le Livre Sacré précise qu'il existe un lien entre les Porteurs des Miraculous Chinois. Un lien invisible, mais réel qui les informe lorsque l'un d'eux a découvert son Miraculous et accepté sa mission, mais aussi qui les informe de quand ils vont mal.

Et en cet instant Firmin et les autres ressentent la rupture du lien qui les unit à Li! Même leurs Kwamis les informent qu'ils n'arrivent pas à communiquer avec Kuài!

Se saisissant de son portable Firmin compose le numéro de sa sœur afin de la prévenir de la mauvaise nouvelle! Ce qui est inutile car Kéntauroi vient de faire peur à l'ensemble du collège en provoquant deux puissants tremblements de terre!

Dès les premières secousses Zhen, Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried ont compris ce qu'il se passe car l'absence de Li prouve une chose des plus évidentes, mais refusent pourtant d'y croire: Il a été Akumatisé!

-Retournez chez vous! ordonne Zhen aux trois autres adolescents.

-Quoi?! s'exclament les mêmes adolescents.

Ils courent dans les couloirs, jouant le jeu de s'enfuir du bâtiment, ayant fait exprès de se retrouver dans les derniers.

-Lorsqu'un Porteur de Miraculous Chinois se fait Akumatisé seul les autres peuvent l'aider à s'en sortir! explique Zhen. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre nous ne possède la capacité de purifier un Akuma et nous ne sommes que 8 sur les 12, mais promis, en cas de problèmes, je viendrais vous chercher!

N'appréciant pas spécialement la nouvelle et encore moins l'explication du petit ami de Firmin Nolan et ses amis courent vers la maison de Siegfried, Nolan son téléphone collé à l'oreille, expliquant la situation à ses parents.

S'étant isolé dans les toilettes des filles, Zhen n'a pas besoin d'appeler son Kwami que ce dernier sort de sous la poche intérieur de la veste de son Porteur. Lóng ne dit qu'une seule phrase, résumant à elle seule l'urgence de la situation:

-La situation est grave, petit.

-Je sais. acquiesce l'adolescent blessé. Lóng, transforme-moi!

Le Kwami-Dragon se fait aspiré par le collier, recouvrant le visage et le reste du corps de Zhen d'un masque et d'une tenue couleur glace (bras gauche, jambe droite, œil gauche et côté droit du torse) et rouge-orangé (bras droit, jambe gauche, œil droit et côté gauche du torse), son bras blessé totalement guéri (ce qui est pratique en cas de transformation)!

Ce n'est pas la seule chose que remarque Zhen en se détaillant, ébahi, devant la glace, ses cheveux sont coiffés en une natte à l'ancienne, les ongles de ses mains sont rétractiles à volontés et coupent n'importe quoi à sa portée.

-Incroyable...murmure Zhen, ébahi.

Reprenant ses esprits l'adolescent quitte sa cachette au pas de course, se fiant au lien qui l'unit à son jumeau qui, lui, ne s'est pas brisé!

Il arrive rapidement à la place de la Concorde où il constate que voitures et bus sont renversés, piétinés par de profondes marques de sabots.

Cherchant la cause de tout ce remue-ménage, Zhen aperçoit un Centaure debout surs jambes arrières pour l'instant d'après abattre le sol avec celles de devant ce qui provoque un puissant tremblement de terre, faisant explosés les fenêtres des bâtiments aux alentour!

Du haut du toit où il se trouve Zhen sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il a beau connaître son jumeau sur les bouts des doigts, jamais il n'aurait cru possible de le voir être une des nombreuses victimes du Papillon...

-Li! appelle-t-il en prenant son envol.

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Li sourit d'un sourire effrayant en voyant son jumeau poser pieds à terre.

-Lóng Shuāng..Quel plaisir de faire la connaissance de l'un des douze Porteurs! Mais au risque de te décevoir, je me prénomme Kéntauroi.

A peine les présentation terminées que Kéntauroi et Lóng Shuāng commencent à combattre! Le premier fait apparaitre de nul part un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches tirant sur Zhen qui esquive. Le second combattant réduit en cendre les flèches qui le frôlent d'un peu trop près rien qu'en ayant soufflé un bon coup!

-C'est moi qui viens de faire ça?! s'exclame, au comble de la surprise, Zhen.

~Oui, petit!~ entend-il résonner dans sa tête la voix de son Kwami. ~Après tout je suis le Kwami-Dragon aux Deux Éléments!~

Barrant les jambes de son frère tout en lui décrochant un rapide et efficace croche-pieds Zhen demande plus de détails à son Kwami.

~Tu as le pouvoir du feu et de la glace, Zhen!~ explique Lóng. ~Je suis le seul Kwami a avoir ce double pouvoir. Autrefois, bien avant la naissance des Miraculous, j'avais un frère jumeau qui maîtrisait le feu et moi la glace. Séparés nous étions doués, mais unis nous étions les plus forts! Cependant alors que le Miraculous du Dragon n'était qu'au stade de gravure sur parchemin, le Grand Gardien de l'époque jugea préférable de nous unir mon frère et moi car il avait très vite compris que jamais il nous serait possible de vivre séparé. Mon frère est mort avant la création du bijou et me confia son pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi Apium et Wúshēng m'appellent ''Double Dragon''.~

 **[Ça vous semble cohérent les explications de Lóng, chers fans? Si pas, merci de me le faire signaler par MP!]**

Ignorant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls les jumeaux n'accordent leur attention qu'à la personne qu'il leur fait face sans savoir qu'Alya les fime avec son portable, un énorme sourire aux lèvres!

Chez Siegfried Nolan et ses amis ont découvert avec horreur que leur amie apprentie journaliste n'est pas retournée chez elle, mais est entrain de filmer le combat des deux frères!

-Elle est complètement folle! s'affole, inquiet, Nolan. J'aurais du téléphoner à ses parents après avoir rassuré les miens!

-Nolan, ça suffit! claque la voix autoritaire de Firmin venant de l'escalier.

Étonnés Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried font volface pour voir descendre les escaliers un Firmin très pâle, une main à son cœur, l'œil luisant d'inquiétude, le souffle irrégulier et à peine perceptible.

-Firmin! s'exclament, inquiets, les trois adolescents.

Moins d'une minute plus tard Siegfried porte son frère dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur le canapé, Isabeau lui apportant un verre d'eau.

-Merci...souffle, reconnaissant, Firmin.

 _Il a du avoir une attaque plus grosse que les autres..._ songe Nolan en remarquant la faiblesse de son ami.

Levant les yeux vers Nolan Firmin lui fait signe d'approcher.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. présente-t-il ses excuses. Je suis terriblement inquiet pour Zhen et Li...

-Je comprends. acquiesce le Porteur du Miraculous en boucles d'oreilles.

Sortant de sa cachette Tikki s'envole en direction de Firmin qui la laisse se poser sur le haut de son torse. Son regard est sérieux, signe qu'elle souhaite demander quelque chose.

-Zhen a fait une remarque étrange lorsque Isabeau et les garçons ont voulu se transformer! Il disait que seuls les autres Porteurs des Miraculous Chinois peuvent combattre l'un des leurs s'il a été victime du Papillon! Est-ce vrai?

Fronçant des sourcils, Firmin fouille dans ses souvenirs le passage du Livre Sacré où il a découvert ce fait, mais n'est pas vraiment aidé avec les plaintes de Plagg qui réclame à manger, les sifflements aigus de Wúshēng et les tentatives de Nolan et Isabeau de faire taire le Kwami-Chat.

-Par tous les Dieux, Plagg, tais-toi! le sermonne Apium. Tu vois pas que Firmin essaye de se concentrer? Alors tu la fermes et tu patientes!

Surpris d'une telle autorité venant du Kwami Abeille les quatre adolescents tournent la tête vers lui, une expression ahurie sur le visage, alors que Tikki approuve de la tête.

-Je crois que jamais dans mes suppositions les plus folles je n'aurais cru entendre un Kwami jurer...murmure Firmin toujours autant surprit.

 **[Ma chère Navirina! J'espère que tu es contente de voir Fifi perdre de sa superbe?]**

-Pareil pour moi. approuvent Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried.

Dix minutes plus tard Firmin est suffisamment remit pour expliquer « l'ordre » de Zhen.

-Avant que les Miraculous Mineurs ne soient créés il n'existait que les Majeurs que sont les Miraculous Chinois. Si un Porteur Majeur se serait tourné vers le mal un autre Majeur peut le vaincre. Cependant, je soupçonne le Premier Grand Gardien d'avoir oublié de préciser dans le Livre Sacré qu'il faut qu'un lien de sang unissent le Porteur renégat à celui qui devra le combattre.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que les autres Porteurs ne peuvent aider Zhen? demande,inquiète, Isabeau.

-Je crois. acquiesce, incertain, Firmin. Seul le Porteur du Miraculous de la Coccinelle pourra l'aider lorsque Zhen aura trouvé la cachette de l'Akuma.

 ** ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce chapitre n'est pas totalement fini, la suite au prochain chapitre! J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires via vos reviews!*****


	33. Chapitre 31: Armée d'êtres mythologiques

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier car nous frôlons du bout des doigts les 100 reviews! C'est juste énorme car jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible, vous êtes géniales ou géniaux, merci beaucoup!*****

 ** ***PS: Dans ce chapitre, je me permets de mettre les vrais noms des Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois entre parenthèse car j'avoue que je serai incapable de me rappeler qui est qui! Car, mettez-vous un instant dans ma tête, 12 Supers-Héros en plus (sans oublier ceux qui verront leur apparition plus tard)...Ça va être chaud! Sur ce, bonne lecture!*****

Chapitre 31: Armée d'êtres mythologiques

Pendant ce temps Kent et Faiza ont su quitter l'hôpital, Lou-Ann a prétendu à ses parents qu'elle devait aller secourir des amis et Nikol s'est assuré que son petit frère soit en sécurité dans son atelier pour quitter la maison.

D'une même voix ils ordonnent à leurs Kwamis de les transformer car le temps presse! Ils doivent aider le Porteur qui a été Akumatisé! Moins de vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivent tous sur place (se rencontrant sur le chemin), constatant les dégâts et autant dire que le spectacle qui s'offre à eux n'est pas des plus réjouissants, faisant penser à la fin du Monde:

Quelques bâtiments sont en proie aux flammes (Dieu merci sans victimes), par endroits du givre recouvre le sol et les murs alors que quelques voitures sont piétinées, des bornes d'incendie ont explosé, répandant leur contenu dans l'air, mouillant le sol, mais ce qui inquiète Kent et les autres est l'état dans lequel se trouve Zhen.

Le Porteur au Miraculous du Dragon est dans un triste état si on en juge le sang qui s'écoule de son front, son équilibre précaire et son bras gauche contre son torse.

Fort heureusement pour les nouveaux arrivants Zhen avait remarqué au bout d'un long moment la présence d'Alya où il la sermonna sur le fait qu'il était dangereux pour elle de rester dans les parages si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver blessée.

L'apprentie journaliste avait quitté les lieux du combat. En traversant la route sans faire attention elle ne du la vie sauve grâce aux excellents réflexe de la mère de Siegfried après que Gabriel l'ait remarqué! Les adultes l'ont prit en charge et l'ont ramené chez elle en voiture où les deux adultes sont aussi restés suite à l'ordre involontaire de la mère d'Alya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demande Jacob en tournant la tête vers Kent.

-Quelle question! renifle avec irritation Faiza. On va lui porter secours!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Jacob a très vite compris que Faiza déteste qu'on pose des questions ridicules et autant dire qu'il n'aimerait pas la voir s'énerver comme Kent a put être témoin de la scène...

Ignorant de l'arrivée des autres Porteurs Zhen éprouve de plus en plus de mal à combattre son frère. Il a parfaitement conscience de retenir la puissance de ses coups car il ne souhaite pas blesser l'autre moitié de son âme, mais visiblement aucune scrupule, aucun remords ne hante le cœur de Li lorsque ce dernier arrive à le toucher ou à lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-Eh, le Centaure! s'écrit Jacob. Tu t'es trompé d'époque!

Tournant la tête vers l'adulte les deux frères voient s'avancer vers eux le reste des Porteurs Chinois, faisant sourire Kéntauroi.

-Ma parole, mais c'est mon jour de chance, semble-t-il! Héraclès (Kent), Xuě (Lou-Ann), Mǐnjié (Sahima), Zhōngshí (Jacob), Kagura (Faiza) et le Tigre éveillé!

Les Porteurs de Miraculous ainsi nommés se tentent bien malgré eux car si un léger doute était resté dans leur cœur, il vient de s'évaporer car seuls Li, Zhen et Firmin connaissent leur nom de Supers Héros...

Épuisé, Zhen titube, le corps douloureux. Tombant à genoux, Zhen est sourd aux cris des autres Porteurs tellement ses oreilles bourdonnent, mais il ne rate pas le sourire viseux qui étire les lèvres de son jumeau.

-Non...murmure-t-il

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son jumeau Kéntauroi se hisse sur ses jambes postérieures et sans que Héraclès (Kent) et les autres Porteurs ne puissent intervenir que Li frappe le sol avec ses jambes de devant, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes la terre ne tremble pas, ce qui surprend les Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois qui se demandent si Li n'a pas raté son coup...

Moins de dix secondes plus tard et sous les yeux grands ouverts de Zhen et des Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois le sol se fissure, formant une fente assez grosse pour en faire jaillir des entrailles de la terre...

-Mais c'est quoi ça?! s'exclament Héraclsè (Kent), Kagura (Faiza) et Mǐnjié (Sahima), horrifiés.

D'étranges créatures viennent de sortir de terre! Les premières ont la tête d'un taureau avec un anneau d'or dans les narines pour le corps d'un homme vêtues d'un pagnes (armées d'énormes marteaux), les secondes c'est l'inverse (les muscles saillants de leurs bras informent les Porteurs qu'ils sont de redoutables combattants à mains nues) tandis que les dernières ont, comme Li, le haut du corps d'un homme alors que le bas est celui d'un âne (leurs armes sont, étrangement, une flûte de Pan)!

Il est impossible de les compter tellement elles sont nombreuses, mais un Porteur arrive à les identifier

-Des Minotaures, des Bucentaures et des Onocentaures...murmure Nikol, livide.

Dans son repaire Le Papillon sourit avec fierté:

-Des créatures mythologiques en guise d'armée, c'est très bien pensé Kéntauroi, mais n'oublie pas ta promesse...

Le sourire viseux de Kéntauroi s'étire davantage lorsqu'il répond à son 'créateur', un œil par dessus son épaule où il voit quatre points de couleur se diriger vers lui:

-Ils arrivent...

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Bon, il semblerait que ce chapitre soit, encore une fois, plus long que prévu! Mais bon, autant qu'il le soit sinon où serait le plaisir de faire intervenir Kent et les autres? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!*****


	34. 32: Opération d'urgence!

*****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Afin de parer à toutes attaques de tomates et d'autres légumes, sachez chers fans, que je me cache derrière un bouclier! Le chapitre que vous allez lire ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, MAIS je sais que la fin devrait vous faire soupirer de soulagement! Sur ce, bonne lecture*****

 ** ***PS: On n'est plus très loin des 100 reviews, je vous aiiiiiime!*****

Chapitre 32: Opération d'urgence!

Chez Siegfried son petit frère a du négocié ferme auprès de ses aînés et de Nolan pour qu'il les accompagnent! Siegfried a capitulé assez vite car la situation devient de plus en plus urgente! Lorsque enfin Piáochóng, Lady Black, Abeja et Orphée (surnom que s'est donné Firmin car il aime beaucoup les récits de ce Héro grec) se posent sur le toit du bâtiment voisin où Kent et les autres sont ils n'en croient pas leurs yeux en voyant ce que leurs yeux voient...

-Des Minotaures, des Bucentaures et des Onocentaures...murmure, horrifié, Siegfried.

-Orphée, crois-tu que tu sauras te battre? demande, inquiet, Piáochóng.

Livide, Orphée acquiesce. Il a omis de dire à Nolan et ses aînés qu'il a un très mauvais pressentiment. Que le combat ne sera pas une mince affaire et qu'il n'est pas certain d'en sortir vainqueur...

Tournant la tête vers son armée Kéntauroi leur donne l'ordre d'attaquer! Folles de joie les créatures mythologiques crient de plaisir, faisant comprendre à Héraclès (Kent) et les autres que le combat ne va pas tarder à commencer!

Une seconde plus tard les 11 Porteurs de Miraculous se lancent dans la bataille! Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire pour Piáochóng et ses amis car jusqu'à présent ils n'ont combattus que des Akumatisés beaucoup plus faibles que Kéntauroi!

L'unique avantage à ces combats est qu'ils permettent aux adolescents de constater de leurs propres yeux que les surnoms dont portent Kent et les autres leur va plutôt bien!

Comme le demi-Dieu dont il porte le nom le Porteur du Miraculous du Buffle est doté d'une force herculéenne, Storm (Nikol) combat avec ses griffes tout en utilisant sa vitesse pour étourdir ses adversaire, Xuě (Bao) contrôle la neige et le vent, Mǐnjié (Sahima) est aussi agile qu'un singe, Zhōngshí (Jacob) combat avec ses dents et ses griffes et Kagura (Faiza) charge tel le Sanglier qu'elle est...

Apportant son aide au Porteur du Miraculous du Dragon, Abeja combat avec son épée, Piáochóng avec son yo-yo, Orphée avec des fioles et Lady Black un fouet que le Grand Gardien avait envoyé au domicile de ses frères il y a un mois en précisant qu'il lui revenait de droit!

Les combats font rage, sont difficiles car les combats sont inégaux et l'environnement difficile, mais les Porteurs tiennent bon jusqu'à ce que le dernier Minotaure, le dernier Bucentaure et le dernier Onocentaure tombent profondément dans les pommes sous l'œil furieux de Kéntauroi.

[Toujours aussi nulle pour la description des combats, mais j'ai confiance en votre imagination afin que vous puisez visualiser les combats!]

Folle de rage, la victime du Papillon décroche son arc et une flèche qu'il lâche en direction du Porteur de son choix...

-Nooon...crie Orphée en faisant barrage de son corps.

Le cri de détresse du plus jeune fait tourner la tête à tous, lorsque la surprise puis l'effroi se lisent sur les visages en constatant que la flèche qu'aurait du recevoir Storm vient de s'enfoncer dans le torse de Firmin!

-ORPHÉE! hurlent Lady Black, Lóng et Abeja, horrifiés.

Le Porteur du Mirauclous du Serpent baisse les bras, se retourne pour sourire tendrement aux autres Porteurs, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de son menton, heureux de constater qu'il est arrivé à temps!

-Ç ...va?...murmure-t-il sans émettre le moindre son.

Comme un film au ralenti Firmin ferme les yeux, sentant son corps partir en arrière, ayant perdu connaissance. C'est Storm (Nikol) qui l'attrape avant que le corps d'Orphée ne touche terre, un puissant flash de lumière les enveloppant!

Jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à ses frères et sœurs d'armes Storm (Nikol) crie qu'il faut amener leur jeune 'collègue' à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, Lady Black et Abeja à ses côtés, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant lui, bouleversés par la situation!

C'est finalement Héraclès (Kent) et Kagura (Faiza) qui se reprennent en premiers. La Porteuse du Miraculous du Sanglier se dé-transforme, sort son portable de sa veste et compose le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital, passant son téléphone à Héraclès (Kent), pendant qu'elle prend la suite des opérations.

-Allonge Orphée au sol et surtout tiens-le bien par les épaules. ordonne-t-elle à Storm. Il ne doit pas bouger!

Utilisant un des poignards de Kagura (Faiza), Storm déchire la chemise de l'adolescent pour ensuite élargir la plaie sous les recommandations de Kagura, sourd aux battements frénétiques de son propre cœur et aux prières de Lady Black et Abeja.

-Stop! ordonne la Porteuse du Miraculous du Sanglier. Maintenant, attrape fermement la flèche et à trois retire-la d'un coup sec!

-C...compris. acquiesce Storm, très pâle.

Kagura (Faiza) énonce le décompte. Arrivé à 'Trois' Storm (Nikol) retire la flèche dans un horrible bruit de succion.

Fort heureusement pour tous la flèche ressort intacte, Kent remplace Storm afin de bander le torse de Firmin grâce à de larges bandes de ce qui fut autrefois un t-shirt (personne n'a vu Zhen se dé-transformer pour retirer son t-shirt pour ensuite re-transformer) avec douceur.

Lorsque les bandages de fortunes sont bien serrés, Storm (Nikol) se relève avec le blessé dans les bras et, sous l'acquiescement muet de Kagura (Faiza) qui raccroche, rangeant son téléphone pour ensuite reprendre son apparence d'Héroïne! Tournant la tête vers Storm elle lui ordonne de la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaille Héraclès (Kent), ayant prévenu l'accueil qu'une salle d'opération doit être libre dès leur arrivée!

-Ça marche! acquiesce le Porteur du Miraculous du Tigre.

Kagura (Faiza) et Storm (Nikol) se mettent à courir le plus vite possible tout en faisant doublement attention au rythme cardiaque d'Orphée et éviter les décombres au sol.

Il leur faut vingt minutes pour apercevoir le bâtiment blanc et cinq autres minutes pour entrer dans le hall des urgences où trois infirmières et un anesthésiste les attendent à l'entrée du bâtiment blanc avec un brancard!

Entre-temps Faiza et Nikol ont reprit leur identité civile. Déposant Firmin sur le brancard, Nikol recule de plusieurs pas lorsque Faiza prend la suite des opérations, lui ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir car elle ne compte pas lui donner des baffes s'il compte s'évanouir!

La 'menace' a le mérite d'être claire, Nikol se laisse tomber sur une des chaises en plastique du hall, incapable de détacher les yeux du visage livide de son jeune 'collègue'.

-Votre ami va s'en sortir, le Docteur Carlos est la meilleure en ce qui concerne les transplantations cardiaques! lui sourit 'infirmer travaillant à l'accueil.

Incapable de parler, Nikol acquiesce, regardant Faiza et les autres courir vers la salle d'opération la plus proche!

Sur le lieu du combat, Kéntauroi a laissé à ses adversaires le temps nécessaire pour que deux d'entre eux tentent de sauver celui qu'il a blessé, ayant ignoré l'ordre du Papillon. Totalement inconscient des pensées de son jumeau.

Jamais par le passé Zhen n'a ressenti autant de colère. Les poings serrés, le teint livide de rage, il fusille des yeux le responsable de l'état de son petit ami. La personne qui a blessé Firmin n'est pas son frère, sa moitié, le complément de son âme, non...

-Kéntauroi...

Sentant la tension qui émane de Lóng Shuāng (Zhen), Héraclès (Kent) et les autres n'ont pas le temps de faire un pas que Lóng Shuāng se met à courir, les poings levés en direction du Centaure, l'un s'étant enflammé et l'autre recouvert de glace qu'il lance en direction de son ennemi, hurlant de colère!

-La fureur des Dragons Jumeaux!

Surprit, Kéntauroi réalise un salto arrière, mais n'a pas le temps de se stabiliser sur ses jambes arrières que Lóng Shuāng (Zhen) l'attaque de nouveau, mais en hauteur!

-Lóng Shuāng! l'appellent, inquiets, Héraclès (Kent) et les autres.

Sourd aux appels des autres Porteurs de Miraculous, Lóng Shuāng (Zhen) enchaîne attaques sur attaques voir même coups de poings et coups de pieds tout en restant en l'air.

Comprenant que la situation est critique Piáochóng lance son yo-yo en l'air en criant «Lucky Charm!» faisant apparaître un...

-Un lasso? s'exclame, étonné, Nolan. On n'est plus à l'époque du Far West, pourtant!

Héraclès (Kent) et les autres souhaitent poser des questions au Super-Héros aux boucles d'oreilles, mais Lady Black et Abeja leur recommande le silence. Utilisant sa ''vision à solutions'' (comme le surnomme Abeja) l'adolescent au costume de Coccinelle a un sourire de victoire lorsque la solution se présente à lui!

-Écoutez tous, je sais quoi faire! se retourne-t-il, faisant face aux autres Porteurs.

En deux-trois mots Piáochóng explique son plan. Élaborer une tactique est un jeu d'enfant pour Nolan, mais la réalité du terrain est plus difficile à mettre en pratique!

Il faut 4 minutes aux Héros pour arriver à capturer Kéntauroi (tout en ayant réussi à ramener Lóng Shuāng à la raison), permettant à Piáochóng de briser le logis de l'Akuma, de l'attraper, le purifier et de rendre son aspect d'origine à la ville de Paris (de même que le Miraculous du Cheval) alors qu'à terre Li est inconscient, serré dans les bras de son jumeau° qui pleure à chaudes larmes, regrettant son coup de sang.

-Zhen? l'appelle Héraclès. Souhaites-tu que je vous ramène chez Inès?

Lady Black, Piáochóng et Abeja ont du s'éclipser afin de se dé-transformer à l'abri des regards car les Porteurs des Miraculous du Chat Noir, de la Coccinelle et de l'Abeille ont du utiliser leurs pouvoirs dans les dernières minutes du combat.

Le cœur lourd, Zhen acquiesce de la tête. Héraclès reprend son apparence civile, prend Li dans ses bras, suivi de Zhen, et se dirige vers un taxi où ils montent, Kent donnant l'adresse au chauffeur.

Xuě et les autres sont retournés chez eux afin de se dé-transformer tranquillement, rentrant chez eux avec le sentiment du devoir accompli et beaucoup de fatigue!

À peine a-elle posé un pied chez elle que Xuě se retrouve coincée contre un torse fort et dur! La jeune femme reconnaît la voix inquiète de ses parents, elle comprend rapidement que ses proches se sont inquiétés en ne la voyant pas revenir! D'une voix posée et un sourire sincère, la Porteuse du Miraculous du Lapin rassure ses parents tout en s'excusant de ne pas leur avoir téléphoné et sa promesse de faire attention en cas de prochaine attaque!

À l'hôpital Européen Georges Pompidou la situation est tout à fait différente. Cela fait deux heures que Faiza opère Firmin. Elle s'est occupée de la blessure causée par la flèche de Kéntauroi en premier pour ensuite s'attaquer au cœur du problème: La transplantation!

Est-ce la chance? Le hasard? Ou l'œuvre d'une quelconque Divinité? Quelque soit la réponse, Faiza a eu l'heureuse nouvelle d'apprendre au téléphone qu'un cœur est disponible pour Firmin! Oui, oui, la jeune femme avait bien entendu: Un cœur tout neuf est disponible!

En médecin expérimentée, Faiza reconnaît que l'opération est très délicate, qu'une jeune vie dépend d'elle et de son expérience. Qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas seulement parce que Firmin est un Porteur, non, mais parce que Faiza se refuse à annoncer aux parents de l'adolescent endormi son éventuel échec.

Très peu de gens le savent, mais à la base Faiza aurait voulu être fleuriste. La mort de son fiancé, alors en attende de greffes de moelle osseuse, lui a fait changé ses plans d'avenir!°°

Il faut attendre cinq heures de plus pour qu'enfin l'anesthésiste, les infirmières et Faiza sortent du bloc opératoire, une des infirmières poussant un lit à roulettes dans lequel Firmin dort profondément...

Se levant d'un bond, Nikol court vers Faiza, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Faiza sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux qu'elle sert pour amadouer les gens.

-Notre jeune Orphée est tiré d'affaires...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Alors? Je vous avais bien dis que la fin allait vous plaire! Ok, mon cerveau est un psychopathe, mais au moins mon cœur a-t-il réussi à lui clouer le bec pour que la fin ne ressemble pas à celle qu'il (mon cerveau) avait en tête!***

°Lóng ,le Kwami de Zhen, a lui-même annuler la transformation, se réfugiant dans la poche de veste de son Porteur.

°°Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, par ces mots, je ne souhaite aucunement vous faire revire d'éventuelles blessures passées par le décès d'un proche! Si jamais, je vous aurais blessées, je vous demande pardon!


	35. Nouveaux coéquipiers (chapter 33)

****ALERTE SPOILER! Suite à un avis de**** ** **Navirina (que je remercie beaucoup), je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre fera allusion aux 8 épisodes que j'ai pu voir de la saison 2 de "Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"! Si vous ne les avez pas vu, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil, ils sont supers (le 1er m'a légèrement refroidi, mais les autres sont super top)!  
****

* * *

 ** **Note de l'auteure: HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2018 à tous!****

 ** **Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Heureuse année 2018 à toutes et tous! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'étais un chouia en panne d'inspiration pour ce 33ème chapitre! Comme tous fans qui se respecte, j'ai regardé les quelques épisodes de la saison 2 avec joie et bonheur, mais j'avoue avoir été légèrement refroidi en apprenant d'emblée de jeu l'identité du Papillon! Je n'ai rien contre les idées des créateurs de la série-mère, mais il aurait pu nous faire languir jusqu'au 20ème épisode ou un truc comme ça, mais ça prouve qu'une grande majorité de fans avait vu juste! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!****

 ** **PS: Au risque de surprendre certaines et certains, je vais un bond dans l'avenir! Vous voici prévenues et prévenus!****

 ** **PS n°2: Je déteste ça, mais ce chapitre sera écrit à l'imparfait durant les premières lignes puis au présent! Si jamais vous remarquez un détail qui ne va pas, merci de me le signaler par MP!****

Chapitre 33: Nouveaux coéquipiers

Sept ans ont passé depuis l'opération en urgence de Firmin. Sept ans que Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja (reconnu comme étant le troisième Héros officiel de Paris) ont tenté par tous les moyens de déloger Stanilas de sa cachette tout en affrontant chaque jour de nouveaux Akumas aussi surprenants qu'inattendus! En voici la liste:

°Le majordome de Guillaume durant une fête que ce dernier avait organisé à l'hôtel familial où il devait faire preuve de gentillesse avec tout le monde.

°La journaliste Nadja Chamack où les identités héroïques de Nolan et Isabeau ont apprit avec horreur qu'ils avaient été pris en photo, la mère de Manon pensant à tort qu'ils étaient déjà un couple à l'époque! Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, car les deux adolescents ont décidés d'un commun accord de se montrer très discret sur leur relation lorsqu'ils doivent endosser leurs masques de Héros!

°La grand-mère de Nolan et Lou-Ann lors de l'anniversaire de l'adolescent, cette dernière ayant été changé en Ange comme sa mère, Rose et d'autres personnes que Béfana avait transformé! Ce jour-là la grand-mère du frère et de la sœur apprit que ses petits-enfants ont grandit, qu'ils ne sont plus les petits enfants dont elle avait gardé le souvenir dans sa mémoire!

°Une escrimeuse répondant au nom de Kagami après une journée de cours où Nolan avait voulu découvrir la passion de sa chère et tendre dont il renonça car trop difficile pour lui!

°L'ami-robot de Max, un bébé de un an (les trois héros en rigolent encore en essayant d'imaginer la tête du Papillon lorsque l'Akuma a choisi le bambin comme victime),

°Monsieur Damoclès et encore plein d'autres personnes!

Après le combat ayant opposé Piáochóng, Lady Black, Abeja et les Porteurs Chinois face à Kéntauroi ayant entraîné l'hospitalisation d'urgence de Firmin, Lou-Ann et les autres Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois ont pris la décision de ne plus se mêler des akumatisations de Paris car ils n'en sont pas les héros officiels!

-Nous pourrons toujours vous prêter main forte afin de vous laisser le temps pour vous transformer, mais notre rôle est de vous aider lorsque la Menace s'éveillera.

Si Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried ont été peiné par la nouvelle, ils ont compris. Faisant promettre à Kent et aux autres de leur téléphoner de temps en temps afin qu'ils puissent garder contact!

-Les Jumeaux et moi-même restons à Paris. avait sourit Lou-Ann. J'ai trouvé un poste de prof' de danse classique, pas très loin de votre collègue. Li et Zhen poursuivront leurs études ici.

Au cours de ces 7 années Nolan et Isabeau ont connu des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, mais toujours ils ont su les surmonter. De même que Firmin et Zhen qui ont eu du mal car Gabriel Agreste avait apprit très jeune à détester ce qui est anormal, mais par Amour pour son fils il avait travaillé sur lui-même et les 'valeurs' que sa mère lui avait transmit plus jeune...Li le surveillant de très près!

La plus grande surprise dont les parents de Siegfried et de Firmin ont eu a été d'apprendre que leur fils aîné est bi. Le nom des petits amis du Porteur du Miraculous de l'Abeille? Nathaniel et Alix!

Ce n'est qu'après trois ans que Siegfried avait su trouvé le courage pour déclarer sa flamme aux deux autres adolescents, pensant qu'il se ferait jeter par l'ex-Chronogirl qu'il pensait amoureuse de Kim. Il avait été agréablement surprit lorsque le garçon manqué qu'est Alix lui avait empoigné le col pour l'embrasser avec passion...sous le regard blessé de Nathaniel!

Pour ce dernier ça s'était révélé assez compliqué car comment expliqué à son meilleur ami qu'on est amoureux de lui tout en étant amoureux de sa copine? Qu'Alix et lui se sentiraient complets que lorsqu'ils formeront un couple à eux trois?

Grâce à son frère Nikkol, l'adolescent avait évité de justesse d'être de nouveau la victime du Papillon malgré qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments envers ses deux camarades.

-Tu sais, Nat', être gay ou bi n'a rien de honteux. N'écoutes pas ces langues de vipères qui te diront que c'est une maladie, que tu es répugnant ou d'autres idioties du mêmes genres car ce n'est pas vrai. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Moi, j'ai aimé deux personnes lorsque j'avais ton âge en secret de Grand-mère Ann. Ça n'a pas été facile de jongler entre les deux, mais j'y su parvenu.

La surprise avait rendu muet le meilleur ami de Siegfried. Regardant son aîné avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte sous l'étonnement. En voyant la figure ainsi étonnée de son jeune frère, Nikkol avait éclaté de rire pendant de longues secondes. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant son souffle qu'il avait reprit la parole tout en s'essuyant les yeux:

-Exactement! avait sourit le plus vieux des deux frères. Cette expérience m'a permit de savoir que j'aime les filles. Et rien que les filles.

-Mais...

L'hésitation et la peur flagrantes sur le visage de Nathaniel avait permit à Nikkol de serrer son petit frère avec forces contre lui, lui transmettant tout son soutient et son Amour fraternel.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux frères sont restés enlacés, Nathaniel écoutant les battements cardiaques rassurants de son aîné alors que Nikkol respirait le parfum des cheveux de son benjamin.

Tenant son frère par les épaules, Nikkol avait plongé son regard dans celui de Nathaniel, lui martelant ces mots de sa voix douce et légèrement autoritaire:

-Si tu aimes Siegfried et Alix, fonces. Ne réfléchis point et file leurs déclarer tes sentiments!

Rassuré après avoir discuté avec son frère, Nathaniel avait quitté la maison après avoir juré de ne revenir que comblé! Ce n'est que vers 22 heures que l'adolescent était revenu chez lui, resplendissant, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, les yeux brillant, et le cœur en fête...sous l'œil tendre et aimant de Nikkol.

C'est ainsi que naquit l'histoire d'Amour entre Siegfried Agreste, Alix Kubdel et Nathaniel Watson, anciennement connu sous le patronyme de Kurtzberg!

Cependant, il est impératif de vous parler des nouveaux Super-Héros de Paris! Ces derniers, deux adolescents et une adulte, se prénomment Rena Rouge, Hǎiguī et Mayura! Leurs armes sont une flûte (qui lui permet de créer des illusions), un bouclier assez grand pouvant servir de disque que le jeune Héros peut ranger dans son dos et un éventail! Leurs Kwamis répondent aux noms de Trixx, Wayzz et Duusu et ont besoin comme carburant du poisson cru, des dates et des radis!

Contrairement aux craintes silencieuses de Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja, Mayura a déjà combattu dans le passé, elle doit juste retrouver ses habitudes de Super-Héroïne après plusieurs années passées loin de son pays natal..

Hǎiguī avait suscité l'horreur chez Nikkol lorsqu'il a été témoin de son premier combat. Le sculpteur avait couru chez le Grand Gardien, le cœur au bord des lèvres, entrant comme un beau diable, tombant à genoux devant le vieil homme.

-Grand Gardien...murmure, choqué, Nikol, livide. Dites-moi que c'est une blague? Que le nouveau Maître de Wayzz est...Il est bien trop timide pour être un Héros!

-Tu as deviné juste, Tigre. avait sourit le vieillard. Les temps changent, je ne suis plus aussi souple et résistant qu'autrefois.

-Mais Vénérable Gardien...

-Je l'ai choisi comme successeur car j'ai bien compris qu'il souhaite devenir plus fort. Il souhaite te rendre fier de lui et Wayzz possède les connaissances et la sagesse pour l'aider à développer sa personnalité.

Ainsi c'était terminé l'entretient entre Nikkol et le Grand Gardien. Au fil des jours Nikkol avait apprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changé, mais qu'il pouvait toujours resté tapi dans l'ombre afin de garder un œil sur le Héros au costume faisant révérence à la tortue.

Comme pour rassurer Nikkol, au fil des combats et de ses amitiés avec Piáochóng, Lady Black et Abeja, Mayura et Rena Rouge. Hǎiguī avait su surmonter sa timidité, prenant plus confiance en ses choix, devenant plus confiant aussi bien dans sa vie citadine que dans sa vie héroïque!

Si Nikkol en avait été étonné, il en avait été soulagé. _Jamais, je n'aurais cru ça possible, mais enfin de compte être un Héro lui permet de mieux s'ouvrir aux autres et de mieux se défendre que dans le passé..._

Ce qui lui permet de consacrer plus de temps pour son travail et à sa fiancée enceinte! Le nom de sa fiancée? Lou-Ann! Tom et Sabine avaient été heureux lorsque leur fille leur avait présenté l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis quelques années comme ils ont été au comble du bonheur en apprenant la nouvelle qu'ils font être grand-parents!

Du haut de ses 18 ans, Nolan en avait été fou de joie à l'idée d'être tonton, son imagination sans limite lui permettant de créer différents vêtements, bavoirs, gants, bonnets, écharpes, etc...pour le bébé de sa sœur!

C'est lors du 19ème anniversaire d'Isabeau que An° Watson naquit après seulement cinq heures de travail!

À maintenant 22 ans, les cinq super-Héros sont à l'université tout en travaillant d'un côté et protègent Paris de l'autre! Dire qu'ils sont épuisés serait mentir, ils sont claqués! Nolan avec ses cours d'anglais et de mode, Isabeau avec ses cours d'escrime et de médecine infantile et Siegfried en Sciences politiques!

Eux aussi à l'université, Zhen et Li ont choisi des études assez différentes, mais qui leur correspondent plus: la Musique pour Li et Médecine pour Zhen qui étudie dans la même université qu'Isabeau!

À presque 21 ans, Firmin est un jeune homme brillant, mais qui a apprit vers ses 17 ans que son savoir n'est pas illimité, qu'il peut se tromper...comme la foi où il avait cru qu'Isabeau était enceinte de Nolan après une absente de trois mois de ses menstruations! Ce détail, loin de fâcher l'adolescent qu'il était, avait permit à Firmin de souffler.

Il avait été content de cette erreur car il n'ignorait pas le surnom de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout voir celui, dégradant, de Miss Parfaite!

Si lui-même n'avait pas d'idées sur quel métier choisir, il prit son entourage au dépourvu en déclarant lors de l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents qu'il allait reprendre le chemin de l'école pour devenir menuisier et ébéniste!

-Au risque de m'ennuyer, je me comporterai comme n'importe quel étudiant qui souhaite enseigner. avait-il expliqué. Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de travailler le bois qui est une noble matière, pleine de surprise!

Sans surprise, Alya est entrée dans une université pour devenir journaliste, Nathaniel professeur d'arts plastiques tout en pratiquant son amour des arts lorsqu'il a du temps libre, Alix et Kim font la fierté de la France après avoir été contacté par un sponsor reconnu pour n'engager que de futurs champions athlétiques...voir olympiques!

Comme Li, Nino s'est spécialisé dans les études musicales, entretenant une relation mêlant la rivalité et l'amitié sous le regard perdu de Juleka.

Cette dernière suit des cours Arts de la scène pour devenir actrice! Rose et Mylène sont dans la même classe de commerce dans le but d'ouvrir un tea-room tout en apprenant le week-end à réaliser différentes pâtisseries sous les conseils et la surveillance des parents de Nolan et Lou-Ann! D'ailleurs, depuis six mois, la belle gothique et Li sortent ensemble après s'être tourné autour durant ces 7 années!

Max est un brillant savant reconnu grâce à ses inventions. Yvan est sorteur dans une boite de nuit à Bordeaux et est fiancé à Mylène. Quant à Guillaume, il est entré dans le monde de la mode en devenant mannequin, apprenant à obéir à l'homme qu'il pense être le père de son ancienne amie d'enfance alors que la pauvre Sabrina n'est rien d'autres que son agenda vivant!

Le véritable Gabriel Agreste est heureux après de sa femme, de ses enfants et des Jumeaux (dont il a fini par s'attacher à force de vivre sous le même toit jusqu'à leurs 18 ans) dont le monde entier a eu connaissance suite à une déclaration de Jagged Stone qui a reconnu publiquement Li et Zhen comme ses enfants six jours après leur majorité! Preuve à l'appui le test ADN que Firmin avait effectué des années auparavant!

Depuis lors Zhen et Li portent le nom de leur père, apprenant la dure vie d'enfants de star mondialement connue...

Aliénor°° Agreste ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse dans la vie: Pouvoir revivre dans son pays natal, ayant retrouvé sa fille avec qui elle a eu du mal à recréer ce lien qui unit une mère à son enfant et inversement, apprit que le Papillon n'a jamais été Gabriel ces dernières années l'a soulagé d'un grand pois, l'Amour toujours intact de Gabriel envers elle...

La seule ombre au tableau est le danger que représente toujours Stanilas...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 33ème chapitre? Est-il digne de votre attente? Savez-vous qui sont les nouveaux Héros de Paris qui aide Nolan, Isabeau et Siegfried dans leur lutte contre le Papillon?**

 **PS: Je ne l'avais pas précisé dans mes écrits, mais Gabriel a téléphoné à la télévision pour diffuser une info des plus importantes: La réelle identité de celui qui se fait passer pour lui depuis des années, le retour de sa femme et de leurs fils sous leur véritable identité! Malheureusement, Stanilas continue de vivre au Manoir Agreste...Plus pour très longtemps, je vous en fais la promesse!**

°Prénom chinois signifiant "Paix"!

°°Je ne sais plus trop où j'ai appris que la saison 2 ne donnera pas l'information sur le prénom de la mère d'Adrien! Alors, me connaissant, j'ai été lui choisir un prénom car je n'avais plus de patience pour encore attendre des années...Il signifie "Dieu est lumière" en arabe et "Compassion" en grec!


	36. 34: Soirée d'anniversaire déguisée

****Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après trois mois après le chapitre 33, j'ai enfin pu retrouver un peu d'inspiration! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...Sur ce, bonne lecture!****

Chapitre 34: Soirée d'anniversaire déguisée

En ce soir de mars une fête est organisée chez Siegfreid et ses amoureux, il s'agit ni plus ni moins de l'anniversaire de Nathaniel! Le petit frère de Nikkol fête ses 22 ans!

Le thème de la soirée avait surprit beaucoup de monde, surtout Firmin. Qu'Alix organise une soirée déguisée pour l'anniversaire de l'un de ses chéris, pourquoi pas? Mais de là à imaginer un tel choix de thème, non, jamais le Porteur du Miraculous du Serpent n'aurait cru ça possible...

Isabeau, Rose, Ayla et Mylène avaient rit aux éclats lorsque l'ex-Chronogirl leur avait révélé le thème de la soirée! Les garçons, sauf Nathaniel et Zhen car occupés dans la réalisation de leurs mémoires respectives, avaient tous piqué un fard monumental rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se déguiser selon le thème choisi!

C'est pourquoi qu'en ce soir du 16 mars le salon de la maison familiale des Kubdel est remplie! Les premiers arrivés sont Nolan et Isabeau.

Le Porteur du Miraculous de la Coccinelle porte une tunique blanche avec une ceinture rouge pour symboliser la virginité. À son front, il porte une couronne de fleurs branches de verveine qui est le symbole de la fécondité dans la Rome antique.

En parfait accord avec la tenue de son petit ami, Isabeau porte une tunique blanche avec des sandales hautes.

Ils sont suivis de Li qui est vêtu d'une cheongsam, les cheveux recouvert d'une perruque représentant une coiffure fort compliquée de la Chine Impériale. Juleka porte le changshan qui est une tenue traditionnelle, ses cheveux courts encadrant joliment son visage.

Arrivent ensuite Nino et Ayla. Le meilleur ami d'Isabeau est vêtu d'une robe faisant référence au Moyen-Âge, une perruque noire sur la tête coiffée d'un hennin. Ses oreilles sont décorées de boucles d'oreilles et son cou d'un collier en or assez discrets!

La meilleure amie de Nolan, quant à elle, est vêtue d'une tunique verte foncée, un pantalon noir et de poulaines de teinte plus clair que la tunique.

Mylène ressemble à une poupée avec ses habits militaires, son haut rouge décorée de fausses épaulettes couleur or avec des décorations dans le même faux métal, un pantalon et des bottes noirs. À sa taille pend une épée en plastique. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle fait penser au Roi Albert de Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha d'Angleterre bien que ses cheveux soient toujours coiffés en dreadlocks!

N'ayant pas pu venir à cause du travail, Yvan a demandé à Nathaniel s'il pouvait accompagner sa chère et tendre en son nom. Le petit frère de Nikkol avait accepté avec joie, se moquant bien de porter des habits féminins!

Max est à l'étranger pour affaires, mais a sut envoyé un mail pour souhaiter un heureux anniversaire à son ami!

Nathaniel porte une simple robe blanche avec une jupe plissée en satin de soie épais et des chaussures blanches réalisées dans la même matière. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un élégant chignon piquetés par endroits de roses blanches...révélant sa beauté discrète sous son déguisement en Reine Victoria! L'unique bijou qu'il porte est un bracelet de couleur vert tendre qu'il refuse de retirer.

Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Siegfried porte une robe de couleur vert printemps à manches longues agrémentée d'une cape bleu roi décorée de fleurs de lys en faux fil d'argent qui est un clin d'œil au robe que portait la Reine Marie-Leszczynska!

Puisque Nathaniel doit passer la soirée auprès de Mylène, Alix a opté pour des vêtements ayant un trait à Louis XV, l'époux de Marie-Leszcynska!

L'athlète aux éternels cheveux roses porte une chemise blanche légère en voile de coton, ornée de dentelle aux poignets et à la fente du col, une culotte bleue foncée et un pourpoint vert menthe de coupe droite qui se resserre à la taille par deux rubans couleur or qui se nouent dans le dos et possède deux vraies poches à rabats sur le devant.

Par dessus, elle porte une veste bleue foncée qui est centrée à la taille puis évasée avec de larges plis sur les côtés possédant des manches coudées à grands revers et une fente au bas du dos ainsi que deux grandes poches sur le devant. La veste ne se ferme pas et permet ainsi de pouvoir apercevoir le gilet .

Pour compléter l'ensemble, la petite amie de Siegfried et Nathaniel porte un jabot blanc en dentelle, des chaussettes blanches, des souliers noirs à boucles dorées et enfin, en dernier lieu, une canne en bois sombre et à pommeau d'argent

Rose s'est déguisée en Don Diego de la Vega alors que Kim a apporté d'immenses éclats de rire en le voyant déguisé en Señorita espagnole! Loin de se sentir offensé, le meilleur ami et partenaire d'Alix s'est amusé à tenter de danser comme les danseuses espagnoles!

Et en tous derniers arrivent Firmin et Zhen!

Les deux amoureux sont vêtus, tous deux, de robes de styles Rococo avec les chaussures assorties à leurs robes. Le petit frère de Siegfried et Isabeau est vêtu d'une robe bleue ciel décorée de faux diamants par endroits et de fils d'argent, il porte des chaussures de même teinte que le vêtement.

Si Firmin est beau dans son costume (sa mèche de cheveux lui masquant un côté du visage a été coiffée), quoique ses joues n'ont guère décolorés depuis l'annonce du thème, Zhen est magnifique avec sa robe en satin violette brodée de roses blanches, les cheveux coiffés en de mignonnes dragonnes qui chatouillent gentiment ses épaules.

Tous savent que Zhen est beau garçon, mais le voir ainsi vêtu est...comment dire? Envoûtant.

En vérité, tous les garçons sont beaux dans leurs tenues respectives! Ainsi que les filles!

La soirée se passe à merveille, le gâteau est succulent, les jeunes adultes s'amusent comme des fous jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux où le petit frère de Nikkol est gâté!

D'Isabeau et de Nolan il a reçut la biographie de Léonard de Vinci, Alya a su lui trouver un nouveau chevet, Nino des tubes de couleur, Zhen et Li ont su convaincre leur père afin de lui offrir un DVD signé de Jagged Stone, Alix et Kim lui ont acheté un livre sur le sport en douceur, le présent de Nikkol est une petite statuette représentant les deux amoureux de son petit frère, Lou-Ann lui a acheté un livre sur comment s'occuper des jeunes enfants, Siegfried offrit une magnifique chaîne en argent où pendent un 'A' et un 'S' alors que Rose, Mylène et Juleka se sont cotisées pour lui payer un ticket d'avion en partance pour la Suède, le pays natal de sa mère!

La soirée se termine très tôt le lendemain matin, mais tous se sont amusés comme des fous et savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur Alya pour avoir tout filmé...

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Où-là...Je ne suis pas du tout contente de mon résultat, moi! Autant j'ai plus ou moins réussi à écrire les vêtements des perso' autant question ambiance, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout foiré...Le fait aussi que ça fait trois mois et qu'en trois mois je n'ai repris la plume qu'aujourd'hui soir (16/04/2018)...Sur ce, à vos claviers!****

 ** **PS: Soyez indulgentes chères lectrices car, mine de rien, ça n'a pas été simple de l'écrire après tout ce temps...****


	37. Chapitre 35: Première victime

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce chapitre risque de changer selon ce que les épisodes nous révéleront sur les potions! Car il est important pour moi de mettre dans mon histoire les effets de TOUTES les potions que Maître Fû réalisera! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 35: Première victime  


En parfait équilibre sur le sommet de la Tour Eiffel une jeune fille est insensible à la brise printanière, laissant l'élément invisible s'amuser avec ses cheveux, le regard fixe empreint d'une profonde tristesse.

« Tikki...Plagg...Apium...Duusu...Trixx...Wayzz...Nooro...Pourquoi faut-il que nous nous affrontions encore et toujours quelque soit l'époque? Alors que je n'aspire qu'à être votre amie? »

Un soupir silencieux s'échappe des lèvres de la silhouette.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, la silhouette disparaît doucement jusqu'à être complètement disparaître dans la nuit...

Au domicile de leur ami et Porteur Tikki et les autres Kwamis s'éveillent, sur leurs gardes. S'envolant en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche, ils lèvent tous les yeux vers la lune, un prénom au bord des lèvres.

-Naeuma...

C'est Aliénor qui remarque en première que son Kwami semble nerveux.

-Que se passe-t-il Duusu?

Le Kwami-Paon sursaute en entendant la voix de son amie et Porteuse. Se tournant vers elle, il tente de la réconforter d'un sourire, mais le léger froncement de sourcils de la mère de famille apprend au Kwami qu'il ne sert à rien de lui mentir. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années!

-La Menace est proche, Aléinor.

-Comment est-ce possible? s'inquiète Aléinor. Les Douze ne sont pas encore au complet! On ignore qui sont les trois derniers!

-Écoute Aléinor, je ne souhaitais pas t'en parler, mais Naeuma est ici. À Paris.

* * *

Dans une maison un peu éloignée de celle d'Aléinor, confortablement installé tout contre son petit ami, Firmin ouvre péniblement les yeux. Levant mollement la tête vers le radio-réveil il est surprit de constater qu'il n'est que 6 heure du matin.

Incapable de se rendormir et, ce malgré son mal de tête carabinée, le jeune homme se lève tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Zhen. Comme un automate il se dirige vers son bureau où il en sort le Livre Sacré, l'ouvrant à la dernière page qu'il a traduite six jours auparavant.

Par quelle force Firmin se mit-il au travail? Lui-même l'ignore, mais sa fatigue s'envole au loin lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le dessin que sa main gauche vient de lui révéler.

Livide. Firmin est complètement livide en voyant le dessin°°, le cœur serré. Par réflexe sa main droite vient se poser à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-''Naeuma est l'Élue du Mal, celle qui annonce par son arrivée que la Menace n'est plus très loin. Quiconque tentera de s'approcher d'elle se fera arracher son Kwami. Ne vous fiez pas à sa tristesse apparente, ce n'est qu'illusion. Il est possible de contrer la Menace à l'unique condition que les 19 Miraculous aient trouvé leurs porteurs pour la combattre ensemble. Pour ce faire le Grand Gardien devra concocter sept potions afin d'augmenter la puissance des Kwamis et de leurs Porteurs.

Par une première potion ils développeront des aptitudes aquatiques.

Par une deuxième les Porteurs se verront munis d'une paire d'ailes.

Par une troisième la force des éléments se décuplera parmi les Porteurs Chinois alors que les Porteurs simples seront dotés d'une intelligence plus aiguisée.''

Ayant reprit des couleur, Firmin se saisit d'un stylo, d'une feuille, commençant à écrire le nom des ingrédients qu'il aurait besoin dans la réalisation des potions!

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que Firmin redresse la tête, fier de son travail, bien que toujours inquiet à l'idée que la Menace soit déjà là. _J'espère de tout cœur que le Grand Gardien a su trouver les derniers Poteurs!_

En tournant la tête vers le lit, Firmin est surprit de voir son amant toujours endormi. Se levant, le Porteur du Miraculous remarque la couche de sueur sur le front de son petit ami et la respiration difficile de ce dernier.

Faisant fi de son estomac vide, Firmin s'agenouille, posant sa main sur le front de son petit ami, le sentant affreusement chaud! Inquiet, Firmin se lève et court vers la salle de bain où il attrape un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau froide.

Revenant à sa chambre, il constate que sa course n'a pas réveillé Zhen. Se remettant à genoux, Firmin plonge le gant dans l'eau qu'il ressort pour ensuite poser sur le front du jumeau de Li.

Constatant que même l'eau glacée ne semble pas réveiller Zhen, Firmin appelle son petit ami d'une voix douce.

-Zhen? Réveille-toi, Amour...Zhen?

Rien. Aucune réaction. De plus en plus inquiet, Firmin pose ses doigts sur le cou de Zhen, à l'endroit exact où autrefois se trouvait une bien vilaine cicatrice.

Sentant le pouls de son amoureux à peine perceptible sous ses doigts, la décision de Firmin est prise. Enveloppant Zhen dans la couverture, Firmin le prend dans ses bras avec la plus grande délicatesse.

Doucement, très doucement, Firmin sort de la chambre puis de la maison, sa Kwami lui ouvrant la voiture grâce à la clé télécommandée qu'elle tient en mains.

Ouvrant la portière arrière, Firmin allonge Zhen à l'arrière tout en le recouvrant d'une seconde couverture.

Son arrivée en trombe à l'hôpital ne passe pas inaperçue, encore moins le fait que Firmin soit vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama, torse et pieds nus!

-Un médecin! Vite! Je n'arrive pas à réveiller mon petit ami!

Sans que le Livre Sacré ne l'ait tenu informé Naeuma vient de frapper...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors là...Ne me demandez pas ce qui vient de se passer, je comprends rien moi-même! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°''Douceur'' en arabe

°°Voir l'image de profil!


	38. 36: Enfin, au complet!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour ma si longue absence, mais étant à sec pour cette fiction, il n'a pas été facile de puiser dans mon imagination pour ma nouvelle fiction (''Le Chevalier amnésique'') pour essayer d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre...J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 36: Enfin, au complet!

Ce que Firmin ignore est que Zhen n'est pas la première victime de Naeuma, mais la deuxième.

La première victime a été Stanislas qui avait voulu akumatisé le Maire de Paris pendant la nuit, mais Naeuma a su 'entrée' dans son repaire et lui a fait mordre la poussière sans le moindre problème pour ensuite aspiré Nooro!

Suite à ce combat des plus étranges, l'apparence de Naeuma a changé. De blancs, ses cheveux sont devenus violets, une marque mauve en spirale apparaissant sur son front.

C'est le hasard qui avait guidé ses pas vers la maison de Firmin et Zhen où elle n'avait eu aucun mal à maîtriser Lóng, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu est que le Kwami-Dragon a su offrir la moitié de ses pouvoirs à son Porteur!

Ce qui explique l'absence de réveil de Zhen. Suite à son arrivée en catastrophe à l'hôpital, Firmin n'a que faire des regards sur sa personne. Certes, il a revêtu la chemise qu'un jeune médecin lui a gracieusement offert, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être inquiet pour son amant!

Trois heures qu'il attend! Trois heures qu'il tourne en rond, sourd aux tentatives d'apaisement de Wúshēng! C'est l'arrivée d'un médecin qui stoppe Firmin dans son cercle viseux. Ce même médecin qui lui pose différentes questions, cet homme de sciences qui lui apprend qu'après de nombreux examens le verdict est tombé:

Coma!

Livide, sonné par l'horrible nouvelle, Firmin plante son regard ébène dans celui marron de son interlocuteur.

-Comment est-ce possible, docteur? Zhen mène une vie des plus seines et n'a jamais consommé ni drogues ni alcool! Comment peut-il se retrouver dans le coma?

Bien que la douleur de savoir son amant endormi, Firmin est assez lucide pour que sa voix ne flanche pas, mais ses yeux le trahissent en brillant de détresse à l'état pur.

-Je l'ignore, Monsieur Agreste. secoue de la tête l'homme de sciences. Les examens montrent que tout est normal. N'avez-vous jamais rien remarqué d'inhabituel dans sa façon d'être?

Réfléchissant, Firmin se plonge dans ses souvenirs, mais rien ne lui saute aux yeux. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il l'aurait vu si son amant aurait été malade!

 _Quoique...lorsque le travail ne me prend pas mon temps, je passe presque tous mes temps libre à traduire le Livre Sacré! Est-ce que Zhen a tut d'éventuels symptômes afin de m'éviter de me ralentir dans ma traduction?_

Secouant de la tête, Firmin est obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'a rien vu.

Deux heures plus tard, il se tient assit à la droite du lit où repose Zhen, le teint livide, semblant si petit dans ce lit affreusement blanc.

Le cœur douloureux, Firmin a put libérer sa peine en de lourds sanglots douloureux. Malgré son Q.I. incroyablement élevé et son intelligence plus que remarquable, en cet instant précis, Firmin se sent nul.

Son cerveau est incapable de lui fournir une explication logique et relationnelle sur l'état de santé de Zhen.

* * *

En Allemagne, Li se réveille en sursaut. Tournant la tête vers son réveil-radio il grimace en constatant qu'il n'est que 9 heures.

 _Décidément, trop tôt._ songe-t-il, dégoutté.

Des flashs de son cauchemar lui reviennent en tête, de même que son mauvais pressentiment et la douleur à son cœur. Quittant le lit d'un bond, Li court vers la pièce principal de la chambre d'hôtel où son père et lui logent durant leur tournée pour se ruer vers le téléphone lorsque des sanglots à son épaules lui parvienent.

Tournant la tête vers son Kwami qu'il n'avait pas vu se réveiller et s'être posé sur son épaule, Li l'appelle d'une voix douce, inquiet pour le miniscule être millénaire.

-Kuài? Que se passe-t-il?

Mais le Kwami pleure de plus belle, inquietant son ami qui ne sait comment consoler le Kwami-cheval car jamais par le passé Kuài n'a pleuré par le passé. Du moins de ce que Plagg lui a raconté.

Il faut dix longues minutes au Kwami-cheval pour expliquer à son ami la cause de son chagrin après être plus ou moins remis de ses émotions.

-Li...Je ne ressens plus l'aura de Lóng Shuāng!

* * *

À Paris, Maître Fû relève vivement la tête du livre qu'il lisait, un goût agre sur la langue, les yeux brillant d'horreur à l'état pur.

-Par les Fondateurs, Lóng Shuāng...murmure-t-il, choqué.

 _Après s'en être pris à Nooroo, Naeuma vient ''d'avaler'' Lóng Shuāng._

Tournant la tête vers la cachette aux Miraculous restants, Maître Fû soupire.

 _J'aurais du écouter les conseils de Wayzz qui m'avertissaient d'un danger imminent. Il est temps à présent que Jiāo de Tóu*, Guāng** et Àomàn*** trouvent leurs Porteurs._

Plus tard dans la journée trois personnes habitant dans deux endroits différents l'une de l'autre trouvent sur leur bureau une petite boite noire recouverte d'arabesques rouges. Curieuses, les trois personnes s'avancent vers le meuble pour l'ouvrir.

L'instant d'après un flash de lumière les aveuglent pour un court instant, mais lorsqu'ils ouvrent les yeux tel n'est pas leur surprise en découvrant volant au niveau de leur visage une petite créature ressemblant à une souris, un coq et une chèvre!

-Bonjour/Salut! Je m'appelle Jiāo de Tóu/ Guāng/ Àomàn et je suis ton Kwami! se présentent les petites créatures.

Maintenant, c'est chose faite. Les Douze Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois sont au complet.

 **Note de l'auteure: ENFIN, fini! J'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverai à terminer ce chapitre! J'espère que la suite sera plus facile à écrire maintenant que je suis replongée dans l'univers de ''Miraculous''!**

* « Tête brûlée » en chinois simplifié

** « Légère » en chinois simplifié

*** « Arrogance » en chinois simplifié


	39. 37: Le rêve secret de Nathaniel

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici un petit chapitre qui m'est venue pendant que je regardais le 24ème épisode de la saison 2! Attention, il est assez petit, mais j'espère que malgré tout il va vous plaira...**

Chapitre 37: Le rêve secret de Nathaniel

Alix est au comble de la fureur. Rentrant chez elle d'un pas rageur, elle foudroie des yeux n'importe qui qui ose la regarder.

Sa journée aurait du commencé comme n'importe quelles journées, mais non! À croire qu'elle est maudite...

Le coiffeur se plante dans sa coloration et au lieu d'avoir les cheveux roses elle se trouve avec les cheveux vert sapin, première cause d'énervement!

Le bus qui dois l'amener au Hall Sportif est en grève, l'obligeant à s'y rendre à pieds alors que le Hall se trouve à 20 kilomètres de son domicile!

Une fois arrivée elle apprend que la machine à café en panne, troisième cause d'énervement!

 _S'il n'y avait que ça..._ soupire la jeune femme.

En effet, Kim avait charrié son amie en découvrant sa nouvelle teinte de cheveux, mais la petite amie de Siegfried et Nathaniel lui avait rapidement cloué le bec tellement son vase de patience est sur le point d'exploser.

C'est au cours de leur entraînement de l'après-midi que la patience d'Alix avait explosé après qu'elle se soit évanouie après avoir échoué au saut à la perche.

Rattrapée in-extremis par Kim, ce dernier l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie où elle avait reprit connaissance, répondant avec mauvaise humeur aux questions de la doctoresse. Le verdict était tombé aussi inentendu que surprenant. Ce qui explique la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme...

De retour chez elle, Alix se dirige vers l'atelier de Nathaniel qu'elle découvre vide de la présence de l'artiste peintre. Soupirant de frustration, elle s'avance dans la pièce, regardant les différentes toiles présentes.

Sur certaines d'entre elles est représenté des croquis de Li et Juleka tendrement enlacés ou bien de leurs amis soit seuls soit en couple, mais la toile qui attire l'attention d'Alix est celle cachée par un voile.

Sa colère envolée laissant place à la curiosité, la jeune femme s'y dirige pour ensuite retirer le voile, ouvrant de grands yeux suite à sa découverte.

-Oh, Nath'...murmure-t-elle, émue.

Le tableau, pas encore terminé, la représente avec un ventre joliment arrondi. Assisse sur le rocking-chair que la mère de Nathaniel leur a offert peu après leur aménagement, Alix reconnait la silhouette de Siegfried à sa droite, la tête posée sur l'une de ses épaules, sa main gauche semblant caresser son ventre.

En baissant les yeux vers la gauche Alix y voit le nom de la future toile, écrite au crayon. ''Mon rêve secret''.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos reviews!**


	40. Chapitre 38

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! 120 reviews?! Woha! J'suis trop contente, merci mille fois pour vos commentaires si enthousiasmes, ça me fait très chaud au cœur car jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette fiction aurait pu aller si loin! Encore mille mercis, les filles, je vous aime toutes du fond du cœur! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Il y a un petit indice pour savoir qui sont deux des trois nouveaux Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois!**

Chapitre 38  


Après avoir prit connaissance des responsabilités qui leur tombent dessus les trois nouveaux Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois ont ordonné à leur Kwami respectif de les transformer afin de se rendre au rendez-vous donné par Piáochóng et Lady Black le jour-même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au lieu de rendez-vous tel n'est pas leur surprise en découvrant d'autres Héros aux côtés des Cinq Héros de Paris! D'ailleurs c'est le Héros au costume représentant l'abeille qui tourne la tête vers eux, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Soyez les bienvenus, chers amis! les accueille-t-il. Puis-je connaitre vos noms afin de vous présenter à vos frères et sœurs d'armes?

Le plus grand des nouveaux venus se présente sous le nom de Liǎojiě Xīnlíng*, celle du milieu se fait appeler Shènzhòng** alors que la dernière se présente sous le nom de Katana.

Liǎojiě Xīnlíng a les yeux bleu électriques pour des cheveux noirs relevés en crète dont les pointes sont du même bleu électrique que son regard. Abeja remarque que la tenue de Liǎojiě Xīnlíng est orange pâle et qu'il porte dans le dos un Pipa.

Shènzhòng est plus grande que Lady Black. Sa tenue de Super-Héros couleur gris perle met en valeur son regard bruns aux reflets rouge orangé pour des cheveux noirs dont le bout des mèches est violet coupés court alors qu'une longue frange lui couvre l'œil droit.

Et enfin Katana. La tenue de cette est blanche parsemé de 'tâches' de couleur châtaigne alors qu'en guise de serre-tête se trouvent deux cornes, mais Abeja a l'impression qu'il ne doit pas se moquer de l'étrange serre-tête sinon il pourrait le regretter.

Reprenant son rôle Abja présente les autres Porteurs de Miraculous Chinois, excusant Orphée et Lóng Shuāng qui n'ont pas pu être présents.

Une fois les présentations terminées c'est Mayura qui explique aux nouveaux Héros l'importance de faire attention à ce que leurs identités secrètes le restent et qu'ils doivent prendre grand soin de leurs Kwamis car, explique la Porteuse du Miraculous du Paon, elle et les autres ignorent les pouvoirs de la Menace.

-La Menace avale les Kwamis et s'approprie leurs pouvoirs. répond une voix très grave.

Redressant la tête, Nolan et les autres voient dans les airs Zhen, mais un Zhen totalement différent.

Posant pieds à terre, Zhen fait face au regroupement de Supers-Héros qui sursautent en hoquetant.

De la tête aux pieds la peau de Zhen est remplacé par des écailles couleur glace. Son regard autrefois azur est si pâle qu'il en est transparent où on distingue facilement une pupille fendue comme celles des chats, les cheveux plaqués en arrière alors qu'une queue armée de piques de glace bat l'air derrière lui. De même que ses ongles de mains et de pieds qui ne donnent pas envie d'énerver le Super-Héros.

Le jumeau de Li est vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pagne immaculé, ne portant pas de chaussures. Alors qu'à ses côtés se trouve Firmin épuisé, des gouttes de sueurs roulant le long de son visage.

-Naeuma a avalé Nooroo. s'explique Lóng Shuāng (Zhen). Pour ensuite s'en prendre à Lóng qui a su transfrer la moitié de ses pouvoirs en moi. Ce qui explique mon étrange aspect.

En se réveillant, Firmin avait découvert le nouveau physique de son chéri. Ce dernier lui avait tout raconté sur ce qu'il avait été témoin la nuit dernière tout comme il le rassure sur le fait que le Papillon n'est plus une Menace puisque Nooroo a été aspiré par Naeuma, mais qu'avec les autres ils doivent tout faire pour libérer les Kwamis du Papillon et du Dragon.

-Maintenant que les Douze sont réunis, enfin onze et demi, nous pouvons affronter Naeuma et sauver Nooroo et Lóng!

-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux...chantonne une voix triste derrière les Porteurs de Miraculous.

Se retournant, les Héros de Paris et leurs amis aux Miraculous Chinois voient s'avancer vers eux une jeune femme à la peau translucide, le regard couleur flamme brillant de tristesse, les cheveux blancs soufflés par une brise inexistante, une spirale violette au front.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Nolan et ses frères et sœurs d'armes sentent leur cœur se serrer douloureusement dans leur poitrine en découvrant Naeuma.

Le sentiment qui les habitent tous en cet instant? La compassion. L'envie de serrer cette jeune fille dans leurs bras et de la réconforter...

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous plaît-il? Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que le combat entre Naeuma et les Héros va avoir lieu! MAIS j'aurais besoin de votre aide à toutes et tous afin de décrire avec le plus de réalisme possible le combat! Toutes vos idées sont les bienvenues, mais uniquement par Messages Privés s'il vous plaît!****

 ** **PS: Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, Li est arrivé depuis peu sur le sol français, ayant donné une excuse bidon (comme quoi il serait devenu aphone durant la nuit) pour ne pas participer au concert qu'il devait faire avec Jagged!****

* "Comprendre les cœurs" en chinois (avouez que je vous offre une fleu, là!)

** "Discrète" en chinois (idem)


End file.
